


Just Don't Lie to Me 别对我说谎（又名：我不是叫你大忽悠）

by Eurica



Series: Strange Desire 奇怪的欲望 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 未成年性行为, 童车, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurica/pseuds/Eurica
Summary: 现在Sherlock已将年轻的John置于他的掌控之下，他决心再也不让他离开，并一次次劝诱John永远留在自己身边。《奇怪的欲望》的第二部，建议在阅读第一部后观看





	1. No Light, No Light 不见天日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Calling you a Liar (Just Don't Lie to Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281619) by [Nightfall24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24). 



> 开始翻第二部辣~第二部可能会比第一部黑化的更厉害，大家千万不要被第一章开头吓跑啊！！不是这样的啊！！一定要耐心的看下去啊！！
> 
> 这回我循环的歌变成打雷的Young and Beautiful了……我不会告诉你们听着这歌翻这么黑暗的文有多心塞……尤其是开始翻第一章前面那一点的时候，我差点都打不下去o(>﹏<)o  
> 第一章相对上一部里的章节略显短，之后会长起来的

 

John猛然从他漫长的梦境中惊醒，浑身疼痛难当。思绪的明通并没有花太长时间便进驻到他的脑中，他意识到自己所躺的这张床并不属于自己，Sherlock绑架了他，给他下药，好让他无法回家去。 _他说了点啥？当你醒来时你会开始一段截然不同的新生？他他妈的说啥呢？_ “哦老天。”John低语道，他睁开眼来，估量起周围的环境。他依然身处Sherlock的卧室中，窗外已然全黑，只有一缕月光穿透窗帘的缝隙洒落进来。但最关键之处在于，绑架他的人现在杳无踪影。

也许现在便是逃跑的最佳时机。John坐起身、从床上跳起、跑下楼梯、跑到外面新鲜的空气中……好吧，至少他真的试着坐起来了，但某些奇怪的感觉阻止了他的动作。少年向自己的身体下方看去，他依然平躺在床上，然而当他看向自己的胳膊和腿，它们都已经不翼而飞。John声嘶力竭的尖叫起来，他的胳膊从肘部截断，切口干净整齐；双腿也遭受了同样的待遇，膝部缝合的原本作为联结处的地方清楚地显示着这一点。“不——！不要！”John尖叫着扭动身体，试图唤醒自己这具畸形丑陋的躯体。这一定只是一个梦，Sherlock虽然可能是个疯子，对，他就是，但他也绝对不会做这种事情的， _ _他不会吧？__  

男孩大哭着，眼睛一瞬也没有离开他那经过截肢的躯体，难道这就是那个男人所说的“新生”？他为什么要这样做？这可真是个好问题，考虑到证据就这样明显正摆在他眼皮底下，Sherlock就是个疯子，他完全能做出切下一个人的四肢以阻止他离开这种事。可这说不通，Sherlock说过他爱他，他会永远照顾他。John继续嚎啕大哭着，他的嗓子嘶哑堵塞，头也因为缺氧开始疼痛。回旋急转的思绪在他脑中奔腾呼啸，蔓生丛长。

最终他所等待的解答还是姗姗来迟。“啊，John，你醒了。”是那低沉的声音，那曾经让他回归平静、将愉悦的颤抖送下他脊柱的声音。他抬起眼，看见Sherlock正站在门边，穿着一个溅满血迹的白色围裙，那样的围裙John只在像《德州电锯杀人狂》*这样的恐怖电影里见过。“我这回不得不多用了点麻醉剂。”男人脸上浮现出一个微笑。John注意到他端进来一个金属盘子，上面整齐的摆放着一排看上去非常、特别、极其危险的医疗用具。

“Sherlock，求求你，你不必要这么做的。”John哀求起来。他试图向那个男人伸出手去，但他的上臂只是徒劳的抽搐了一下，残酷的嘲笑着他。John忍不住再次呜咽一声。

“嘘，不要哭John。”Sherlock柔情的道，他将一只手爱抚般穿过John汗湿而凌乱的头发，“这是为你好。我向你保证你什么都不会感觉到的。难道我之前骗过你吗？”他再次微笑起来，那只手下滑，温柔的抚摸着John的喉结，接着他直起身来，转身拿来一个不大的塑料面具。“你知道声带切除术是什么吗，John？不知道？来吧，让我告诉你。”他将面具拿到John的上方，少年依旧在疯狂的挣扎着，试图寻找到任何什么能够借力的东西，“那是一种将人声带的每一部分都移除走的手术，”面具被覆盖到男孩脸上，Sherlock再次轻柔的抚摸过他的头发。温柔的摇篮曲被那神经错乱的男人轻柔哼唱着，他拿出一瓶碘酒，毫不吝啬的将之涂抹到John的喉咙上。

 _ _他要移除我的声带！我再也不能说话了！我的天啊，他会把我彻底变成一个破布娃娃的！我都做了点什么，我为什么要上到他的车里去啊！__ “为什么，Sherlock？为什么要对我这么做？”John大喊出声，然而面具使他的声音发闷，听起来宛如一句低语。

“因为我爱你。”Sherlock吻了吻John的额头，“我会照顾你的。”John都能闻到从面具上逸散出来的药品气味了，这让他的恐惧不断翻倍，大难临顶。

“John！”Sherlock大吼，“John! John! JOHN!”一双手抓住他的肩膀，将他猛力摇出梦魇。那神经错乱、血染全身的Sherlock从眼前蒸发，而回归的则是他的四肢和声带。John尖声大叫，挥舞着他刚得到的身体附属物，两条手臂使劲控制住他将他向后拉入一个温暖的怀抱。“嘘，就是个噩梦，我就在这里，嘘。”他听见音色暗沉的回声在他脑海中飘荡，从那坚实胸腔传来的震动传导到他汗水浸透的睡衣后背。“你没事了，John。”Sherlock再次柔声低语，他将少年更紧的拥向自己胸前，两人的腿呈“V”字形交叠着，Sherlock的腿压在John之上，伸展出去，使V的一边陡然长了一截。

身后人缓慢起伏的呼吸以及胸口的温柔抚摸将John带回到现实世界中。Sherlock紧紧抓着他，宛如他刚刚正漂浮半空，飘蓬无依，而他现在已将他拖回地面，给予他安定温暖。然而当少年的意识稍微回笼一些后，他便想起了那个梦境中真实的部分。Sherlock给他下了药，绑架了他，告诉他他将迎来一场新生，“S-Sherlock？”

“我得到了你，我不会让你离开我了，我保证。”Sherlock埋在他的头发里低语，这却让John感到愈发困惑。这声明既让John感到恐惧，又让他觉得宽慰，但考虑到他刚刚从那个噩梦中抽身，John决定让恐惧占领自己情感的上风。

“你绑架了我。”John躺在那拥抱着他的双臂中，微微颤抖。

“我已经说过了，你来到这里完全出自你自己的自由意志。还有，我们在恋爱，不是我将你困在这里的，John，是你对我的感觉将你留下的。我知道你对这些新产生的情感感到恐惧，我也是，但我们会一起闯过这一关的。”Sherlock的声音在他脑中如云般漂浮。就好像是刚有足够的清水来将他的头脑洗净，好让他能够清醒的思考，年长的男人就在这时再度跳进湖中，重新翻搅起湖底的淤泥。

“我的妈妈，她怎么——”

“一切都被料理好了，你再也不必重返到那样糟糕的生活中去，亲爱的。”Sherlock的手开始从他的胸口向下移动，直到他的裤腰。老天，就这样简单的动作怎么能感觉如此绝妙 _ _。__ “我会照顾你的。”Sherlock低语。犹如突然间的梦魇重现，Sherlock的话语在他脑中炸响。 _ _不！这不对！这不安全！__

“不，Sherlock别动！你对我妈妈做了什么？”

在他身后的男人叹息起来，却没有拿开放在他裤腰里的手，“John Hamish Watson，他的死讯。”Sherlock用另一只手玩弄起他一边的乳头，一声呻吟逃出John的唇畔。John觉得自己正在一池满溢情欲与快感的水塘中沉没，他的脚和胳膊用尽全力蹂躏着自己，好让脑子能更连贯的进行逻辑思考。

“你母亲的儿子死在了周日的上午，然后John Franklin Thomas就诞生了。”Sherlock冷淡的声音真正让少年恐慌起来。这谎言必须被戳穿，他的死亡不是真的，John Franklin Thomas不是真的，但坐在这男人的大腿上，这件事是真的，而他无路可逃，灯暗星隐，如堕烟海。

“我不能留在这里Sherlock，这不对，这不是我的人生，我不是你的，我不是个物品。”在John能够说完一整个句子之前，那双放在他胸前的手就令人疼痛的收紧了。John的双腿踢打起来，试图让Sherlock的大长腿从他身上抬起来。然而一声咆哮袭击了他的耳朵，止住了他的所有动作。

“你是我的，我也是你的，John，这永不改变！你承诺过的。”Sherlock厉声道。John的大脑快速思考，在这突如其来的危险高压下他身体里的肾上腺素猛烈冲击着他的细胞，John抬起臀部，随后握拳全力打向这男人的裆部。Sherlock大叫一声放开了对John上身的钳制，男孩跌跌撞撞的滚下床，只踉跄了一下便要冲出屋子去。但那一下踉跄已经足够Sherlock将他抓回来了，当他穿过房间时，一只大手猛地扣住了他瘦削的肩膀，卓有成效的打破了他的平衡。但奇怪的是地板看起来有好几层的样子，它们不断地与他迎面相撞，使他几乎遍体鳞伤。

楼梯，John从楼梯上滚下来了， _ _这可真是有利于我的逃跑大计呀__ 。当他终于停下来的时候，他的右脚踝和右肋疼痛万分，让他的整个身体都触了电一般的疼。“啊，”John呻吟起来，随后他便感受到一双温暖的手抓过他的肩膀，抚摸着他的背部。他翻了个身，不太确定自己是想远离还是想离这温柔的触碰更近一些。他的视野里黑点闪动，半是由于疼痛，半是由于不断滚动造成的眩晕，John觉得自己刚刚像个轮子似的至少转了一百圈。

“John！哦老天，John！”Sherlock的声音听起来很慌张，“你都对你自己做了点啥？不要担心，Sherlock抓住你了，我会永远在你身边的，我亲爱的。*”John感觉到自己正在被举向空中，然而他的肋侧却突然挂机，John忍不住发出一声疼痛的哭喊。温柔的鼓励声和催促声在他耳中低语着，他倒在了什么柔软的平面上。 _ _绑架？他的人__ 的低沉的声音和温柔的手掌缓和了他的疼痛，抚慰那些他自作自受造成的伤痕。他躺下，目光停落在天花板上，他的眼皮变得沉重起来，直到重新进入沉睡。而他知道Sherlock，那个全世界唯一一个能救他于水火的人，就守候在他的身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *德州电锯杀人狂（The Texas Chainsaw Massacre）：美国恐怖片，改编自真实案件，讲述了身无分文的贩毒者途经德州特拉维斯镇，被变态杀人狂追杀的故事。少儿不宜，请谨慎选择观看。详情请见  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Texas_Chain_Saw_Massacre


	2. Addicted to Love 情根深种

Sherlock坐在两人的床上，目光凝视着John柔软虚弱的身体，眉心微蹙。他不明白这男孩为什么在突然之间便升起如此强烈的敌意，甚至扬言道自己不再属于贝克街。而就在那一瞬，Sherlock猛然发现自己对John深沉如渊海的强烈爱意。那些能仅以一个愤怒的神情或几句伤人的话语便使他心口发痛的人，他们中的任何一个人，都是他生命中举重若轻、不可割舍的特殊存在。他温柔地抚摸着那男孩金色的头发，又给他注射了一针早晨注射过的那种麻醉剂。然而这次的剂量只会让他沉睡两个小时，这给了Sherlock足够的时间给这男孩打上石膏，等待其硬化。Sherlock在做实验时总会随手备上石膏粉和加固用绷带，以防他什么时候需要为自己的证据浇筑出一个石膏模型来。现在，他可以用这些将他破碎的John重新拼合。

虽然John自我伤害的想法像倒钩一样刺痛了Sherlock的心神，但他也知道，这些都是当下最好的情况了。而且这也是少年自作自受。“如果你乖乖听我的话——你本来就该这样做的——那这些事情就都不会发生了，嗯？”他对着这熟睡的男孩轻声责备，玩笑般戳了戳他小小的圆鼻头。刚才那个瞬间在他脑中不断回放，与John试图跑出他们家的那短短十秒钟里Sherlock新产生的设想不断交缠，萦绕在他的脑海中，“如果你不愿意让我照顾你，”他充满喜爱之情的在他那固执的男孩耳畔低语，“那我就只有强迫你这样做了。”

他用手心轻轻抚摸男孩裸露的肋骨，认定它们只是受到一些擦伤，并无大碍。他轻轻吻了吻每条突出的骨头，为那因他的触碰而起的鸡皮疙瘩露出一个微笑。接着他将手移动到John的左手腕上，沿着骨头的轮廓感受着，在那小巧的韧带关节间只有一小点抹掉的泪水。另一个微笑在他脸上扩大，他知道这将是他第一次可以对John的思想和记忆施以真正的掌控。如果他告诉那个少年他的手腕骨折，而非只是小小的扭伤，那么John除了相信他唯一的爱人外，还有别的什么选择吗？

Sherlock又温柔的吻了吻那只“骨折的”手腕，接着将手移动到John的右脚踝上，他在那片皮肤周围按压几下，便发觉John的脚踝也只是轻微的韧带拉伤。他爱抚的轻拍两下那晒黑的脚踝，John哭泣的声音鬼魂般在他脑中回旋飘荡，他不禁畏缩了下。当Sherlock将那男孩带上楼时他嘴中发出的小小呜咽，足以在他脑内卷起一场飓风海啸。John不懂得如何照顾自己，这很明显，因此Sherlock将会倾其所能以护他的男孩周全，无论是男孩自身的叛逆本性，还是外界所施加的一切伤害，Sherlock绝对不会再让John遭受它们的侵扰。这最后的二十分钟只向侦探证明了一点，若是没有那男孩在他周围永世相守、永不离弃的话，他最终一定会坠入死亡之渊，或是直接被他脑内无休止的疯狂消磨殆尽。

最后轻拍了一下男孩赤裸的胸膛，Sherlock开始着手准备自己的工作站了。他将毛巾和浴巾铺在床的另一边，将John滚上去，以防石膏溅到床上。接着他取来了一排石膏浸透的绷带卷，一碗促成化学反应以用的清水，剪刀，以及一些柔软的棉布，以保护男孩精致敏感的肌肤不会受到石膏刺激。

John全程都处于沉睡状态，Sherlock很确定这是由于他对待男孩伤口无比温柔的方式。一个半小时之后他做完了这一切，少年的左前臂被打上了石膏，从他的指关节起到他的肘部为止；他的右脚直到半月板处也遭受了同样的待遇，石膏上面就是他的裤腿，多余的填充物和仍潮湿着的石膏被用来固定。他拿来浴巾，擦去了John小小的手指和脚趾之间白色的残渣，这些是正在逐渐硬化的白色石膏带来的。

石膏仍在干燥中，过程大概需要至少24个小时，他则开始清理这里的一切混乱，以准备迎接John的苏醒。显然，男孩一开始肯定会非常惊慌，但Sherlock已经为他这种反应做好了准备。显而易见的，在两人第一次冲突之前男孩做的那个噩梦—— _ _哦我亲爱的，那是我们的首次冲突对不对John？__ ——与无法动作有关。John从那个糟糕的梦里一醒过来，Sherlock便注意到男孩的眼光猛然投向自己的胳膊，他还试图去摸摸自己的腿，以确定它们是真的。

他的男孩做了噩梦，这让人无法接受。Sherlock明白，这些石膏肯定会在一开始吓到John，使他回溯到自己的梦境中。只是日久见人心，少年肯定会明白的，他的爱人将会好好照顾他，绝不会在他脆弱无助的时候给他造成任何伤害。“你会明白的，John。”Sherlock低语，他卷起最后一条弄脏的浴巾，蜷缩在男孩沉睡的身躯旁，“我会照顾你，给你喂食，为你洗澡，拥抱你，保护你，永远爱你。哦John，我会让你感觉生活如此之好，你会明白的。”他将脸埋入男孩细小温暖的脖颈间，在那里的肌肤上轻轻咬了一口。男孩因镇静剂的药效衰退而发出一声小小的呜咽，Sherlock将之好好珍藏在心。

“嗯……”John呻吟着，闭紧了眼睛，鼻腔收紧，左右轻轻摇晃着脑袋。他的男孩就要醒来了，Sherlock不得不压下自己的欲望，不让自己压到那男孩身上，将他困在自己双臂之间，以好好看清那恢复生气的面庞上每一个细微的神情。这是他从他们的首次交锋中学到的另一课。John现在依然很容易受惊，侦探决定在自己的贪念能允许的范围内给男孩提供更多空间。然而这些也不能阻止他用一只手肘撑起身子，在John的身侧凝视着他睁开那双水雾氤氲的蓝眼睛。

“Sh-Sher-”男孩的声音刺耳而沙哑，在那些美妙的词汇能从那张更美妙的嘴唇间说出来之前，他便开始咳嗽起来。

“嘘。”Sherlock柔声道，给他拿来一杯水。他轻轻抬起John的头，将杯子送到他干燥的唇畔，“就这样，先喝上一小口，对，就这样。”喝水的声音在屋内响起，Sherlock轻轻表扬了两句。当John喝够之后，Sherlock再将他的脑袋温柔的放回枕头上，收走杯子。“感觉怎么样，John？疼吗？”

“怎-怎么回事？Sherlock，为什么这些……”男孩的眼神逐渐变得清明起来，Sherlock知道两人之间的下一个对话至关重要，他需要让John平静下来。

“你还记得发生了什么吗？”他持续轻抚着男孩平坦的小腹，动作缓慢，以避免引起男孩的注意，同时又能让男孩被荷尔蒙搅得七荤八素的脑袋分泌出足够的内啡肽。

“不……我不……等下，我-我摔下来了……然后你-你……”John的额头上描出浅浅的皱纹，他正试图回想起来发生的事情。Sherlock耐心的等待着，他已经检查过了John的瞳孔和应对时的反应，以确保John没有给整成脑震荡，这只是由于药物造成的昏睡而带来的神志不清。“你说了……你绑架了我然后我试图……我的天哪！”John大叫起来，他终于意识到自己只穿着一条灰色衬裤，一条胳膊一只腿都打着白色的石膏。

Sherlock继续用指尖轻抚男孩的肌肤，他觉得是时候给男孩的记忆直接注入过去的存档了。“没关系，嘘，看着我John。”他温柔的抓过那颤抖的下巴，使那水汽朦胧的蓝眼睛看向自己。他的男孩正在落泪的边缘，这让Sherlock感到一阵刺痛，比他整个人生中感受到的所有都令他痛苦，但他还是要坚强。John现在是他的了，在这场专属两人的戏剧中，这一幕是保护John的必经之路，使他不再受这世界加诸于他脑海中的所有恐惑与怀疑的伤害。一旦他劝服了这少年，放弃过去那样残缺破碎的生活与感情，他们共同经受过的一切痛苦，在John用那双盛满他这小小身体所能掌控的全部信任的眼睛看向他的爱人时，便也都能不值一提，烟消云散了。

“发生-发生什么了？”几滴泪水滑下John的面颊。

“你今天早晨做了个噩梦，我把你叫醒，但你当时的情绪惊慌到失控。我试图让你冷静下来，但我猜那个梦大概是太糟糕了，你试图碾碎我的双球，然后跑出了屋子。”Sherlock用大拇指抹去他脸上的一点泪水，当他察觉到道歉的话语不由自主的想要逃出那颤抖的嘴唇时，他微笑起来，“没关系的，你只是太害怕了，你没想要伤害我。”他安抚着男孩，即便他的下身已经极其麻烦的硬了起来，“但我觉得你大概给自己造成了相当惨烈的外伤，甜心。你惊慌失措的摔下了楼梯，老天啊John，你知不知道你绊倒的那一刻我有多担心？”

John依然在自己无法移动的四肢和那个正在陈述故事的男人之间来回扫视着，“你担心我？”

Sherlock感到自己的阴茎抽动了一下，他的男孩都没有继续问自己摔下楼梯的事情，也没有问自己是否真有必要打上石膏。他可爱的John所担心的一切只是他是否在无意间伤害了这个男人，他的爱人是否为他的跌倒牵肠挂肚。 _ _哦John，你那颗美丽的心真是不断带给我惊喜啊。__ “我当然担心你，John，当我看见你躺在楼梯底下的时候，我从来没有那样恐惧过。我到你身边的时候你已经失去意识，所以我将你抱到了这里来照顾你。你的左腕和右脚踝骨裂了，所以我尽可能快的把它们包扎了起来。这只要过上几周就能痊愈，我有将它们照料好的能力。”

John不停点着头，他抽泣了几次，并用那双好看的小手抹了抹鼻子。这一切进行的完美无缺、精彩至极，他的男孩相信了Sherlock所言的每句话，两人的关系和John的信任正在侦探刻意为之的石膏中潜滋暗长。他已经成功的对他的John产生了吸引，他可以看到男孩眼中的感激之情，为他在那样无助的情况下施以援手而心怀感恩。“谢谢你。”John低语，Sherlock很确信这男孩正在对自己感到无比懊丧。 _ _哦John，那些人都快将你打成碎片了是不是？但别担心，无论你需要多少石膏，我都能将你恢复如初的__ 。

“嘿，这就是次意外，你很害怕，就这样。事已至此，我们现在能做的一切就是收拾残局，对吧？”

John垂下了目光，Sherlock能看到更多的泪水威胁着要夺眶而出，“但-但谁……谁能……我-我妈妈正-”他试图把这句话说完，但Sherlock清楚地明白这句话的走向，在这条蛇能从灌木丛里探头之前，他便决定将其果断枭首。

“我就在这里，John。”他将那温暖潮湿的面颊捧在手里，在男孩的唇上落下一个温柔的吻，那股熟悉的愉悦满足再度包裹了他，而只有他的John能为他提供这种情绪，“我是唯一一个知道如何照顾你的人。”他微笑着。另一片困惑的碎片落定归位，那小小的脑袋轻轻点了点，将他所言全然接受。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我……我真的没有骨折过！我没有打过石膏！我不确定打石膏那一段翻的对不对，所以打过石膏的GN们，发现bug一定要告诉我【鞠躬】


	3. What the Water Gave Me 水之给予

John现在感觉好极了，超级超级好，但与这愉悦相伴而生的问题是他的大脑现在无法集中经历思考任何事情，所有念头都像他头脑中穿行而过的风。他正在顺着一个光滑的平面快速滑落，只有Sherlock一人在底端守望着他，等待着将他接入怀中。这感觉本应吓到年轻的男孩，但事实上他却觉得被人关心真是好极了。有人与他额头相抵，手紧紧的拥着他的胸膛，温热的呼吸喷在他的脖颈上，这一切都让John觉得自己在那片封锁着身体的蓝色迷雾中越陷越深。耳边有人低声絮语，但John听不清，他也不觉得这有什么重要的，那低沉的音色正以一种他从未想到过的方式安抚着他。

“John，John我亲爱的，你得醒来。”有人声传来，将他从那片极乐欲海的幽暗密林中托举而起，树林阴翳，华盖斑驳，他上升，迎面投入温暖的阳光里。如此温暖，如此安全，如此快乐，他沉浸在这种美好里，然后他睁开眼，看见一对银色的虹膜正专注的凝视着他。有一些什么——也许是恐惧——后知后觉的潜返回他的意识中，然后John能感受得到那种毫无保留的、无条件的爱意，足以洗刷他一切的负面情绪……他感觉好极了。

“嗨。”John轻声道，他困倦慵懒的冲那男人微笑着，并不慌着醒来，毕竟他正身处有生以来一场最美妙的梦境之中。他的大脑奋力运转，试图回忆起上一次带着这样的感觉醒来是什么时候…… _ _那我现在是什么感觉？我-我甚至都还没搞清这是什么，但拜托了，不要让它离我而去__ 。

“你又小睡了一会儿，是不是？感觉还好吗？”Sherlock问道，他迫使John不得不将自己往海面上拽回来一点，好回答Sherlock的问题。他想抬起手，将困意从自己眼上揉去，然而他的一条胳膊像是睡久了一般懒洋洋的使不上劲，另一条则沉重无比。 _ _哦老天，对了，我弄折了我的胳膊__ ！John试图做起来检查自己的四肢，以确定它们没有像在梦里一样被截掉，然而他的动作却被石膏困住。但他小小的身子却配合的拉扯震动一下，每一块肌肉到叫嚣着重回睡梦中去，全然无视自己大脑发出的移动的指令。“嘘，没事了。”这声音离他的耳朵更近了一些，当John转过头去看Sherlock时，他便陷入到一个温柔的吻中。

John的眼睛自动阖上了，热流从两人双唇相触的那一点蔓延至全身的各个角落。他任凭Sherlock紧搂着他拥吻，一只大手上下抚摩他的腹部，当他感觉到自己在那触碰之下起了一层鸡皮疙瘩时，他不禁颤抖起来。每当John试图让两人贴的更近一些时，他脑子里就有一块超级讨厌的部分开始成长壮大，使他记起他是如何打破那些将他覆盖的严严实实的情欲迷雾，来到雾气之上的平面的。

“Sherlock，”他从那个逐渐加深的吻中挣脱开来，“发生了什么？为-为啥我还在这儿？我不应该在医院吗？我妈妈呢？”John认真的凝视着那男人的双眸，试图不去将自己的视线降低到那人微肿的双唇上，然而他失败了。就在昨天晚上，那里还曾为他口交将他吸了出来， _ _先问清楚问题，这很重要__ ！John的大脑不断发出告诫，而他的身体却只想被再次拥吻。

“哦，John。”Sherlock爱抚着他的面颊，“因为现在照顾着你的人是我，不是医生，也不是你妈妈， ** **是我！**** ”他微笑着，John却能感觉到从放在他脸颊的那双手上传来的渴求与占有欲。虽然挺奇怪，但这种情况并没有让男孩感到害怕。他身体中有那么小小的一部分，焦迫的渴求着Sherlock对他的关注为他装点羽毛。不，不止是关注，那男人认为他很重要，值得他的在意，这一点让John年轻的思绪混乱起来，陷入了一场邪恶而盛大的战争中。他大脑的百分之九十五都清楚的明白Sherlock此举充满疯狂的迷恋，危险至极，更何况他还比他大了十六岁；然而那另外的百分之五深潜在他大脑深处，它自私，不知节制，随着来自那年长男人的每一个吻和每一句柔情的话语而迅速成长。这才是让John感到最为恐慌的。

“但……但是我妈妈呢？你刚才说她以为我死了，是吗？”他想着自己的妈妈在自己的墓碑前嚎啕大哭，这幅景象充斥了他的脑海，让他的泪水再次涌上了眼眶。他爱她，即使她有那么多的缺点和过失，但她依旧是他的妈妈，自从爸爸死后，John就一直照顾着她。

“这是最简单的方法，John，对于她或者对于你而言，这是最简单的让你开始一段新生活的方法。”Sherlock抹去了他的一点泪水，John明白这会令Sherlock不悦的，因为他是他流泪的始作俑者。

“我-我不明白，Sherlock，她为什么不来找我？我没死-死！为-为什么她-她-她不-不……”John没法阻止自己的喉咙被一大块肿块堵塞，Sherlock的面庞在满眼的泪光中模糊起来。泪水刺痛了他的眼睛， _ _这是错的__ ，他明白，他不应该把这么多压力和信念都压到母亲肩上，自从父亲死后，她就再也不是从前那个她了。但 _ _如果她失踪了，我永远永远都不会放弃寻找她的！__ ** _ ** _永远都不_**_** ！她毫无疑虑的就认定他死了，将自己的儿子从此丢给未知的命运。那种他在刚醒来时感受到的快乐美好消影无踪，取而代之的是一种寒冷的空虚，那比人类迄今为止所探明的任何一条深渊峡谷都更加深不可测、黑暗无边。

接着他感到自己的脸被拉到一块温暖的布料中，一种温柔的跳动撞击声充满了他的耳朵。Sherlock猛然将他拉进怀中，让John的脑袋埋进自己的胸口，任那些伤怀的泪水浸湿自己的灰色睡衣。“我永远都不会抛弃你。”他听到上方传来一个声音，穿透那贴在他泪痕满面的脸颊上的胸口而微微震动着。而不管如何，John相信他。

“他们会举办一个葬礼吗？”他问道。可他并不真的想听到那个答案。

“我不觉得会。举办这类事情都非常耗钱，John，你也知道你妈妈多么为财政问题苦恼。”

“哦。”John只能说这么多了。内心深处里他感觉非常糟糕，然而一想到他妈妈可以为此省下一笔钱，不用再照顾他这个被她称作“讨人厌的青春期男孩，代谢旺盛的大胃王”的自己，John又感到些许宽慰。他一直在努力试着照顾母亲，真正成为这个家庭顶梁柱，可是看起来他总是遗漏了些什么。 _ _但我依然爱她，也同样深深思念着她__ 。他这样试图劝服自己，紧靠着他的另一颗心脏传出的阵阵柔软温情的跳动声让他沉溺深陷，洗净他一切负罪悔愧的心绪。

Sherlock将两人分开，低头凝视着他，眼中充满柔情，“John，我知道你一直在照顾着你的母亲。当你希望得到奖学金以减轻她的经济负担时，你知道我有多为你骄傲吗？”男孩的脸为这番赞扬一下红了，他诅咒着自己，却无法回避胃中蔓延的温暖感觉。“但那样做是不对的，那不是你的责任，你明白吗？”

“明白。”John撒了谎，他明白如果自己不来关心这些事情的话就没有人会这样做了。他避开了目光，低头看着自己打上白色石膏的腿。然后他听到了那个男人的轻笑声，他赶紧转过眼去看向他，却发现Sherlock正对他愉快的微笑着。“怎么了？”他尽量让自己的声音听起来不是那么毫无芥蒂。

“你是个糟糕的小骗子，John，你真是太甜蜜了。”Sherlock吻了吻他的头顶，John有点生气，没有一个少年时期的男孩愿意被形容成是甜蜜的。他开玩笑的戳戳Sherlock的肋骨，尽他最大可能投过去一个最具威胁性的眼光。

“我才不甜蜜！

“哦不你当然很甜蜜，”Serlock迎上来，一路顺着男孩的脸颊向下亲吻到他的锁骨上，“娇小，可爱，聪慧，放肆，”他每说一个词就落下一个亲吻，以来强调他的赞美，到最后他吻到男孩的腋窝下面，“还很臭！”John恐慌起来，他意识到自己的吐息肯定闻起来相当糟糕，加上自己的腋窝和已经开始出油的头发。 _ _哦老天，我要怎么带着这些石膏洗澡呢？哦狗屎，哦操、操、操、操__ 。

John脑中进行的一连串大长诅咒被打断了，他感到自己被人从床上抱了起来。“我知道少年们在这时应该怎么做，让我展示给你看。”Sherlock笑道，轻而易举的就将John抱进了浴室。

“Sherlock！放我下来！你在干嘛，我不再是小孩子了！”John试图去打Sherlock的胸膛，却在这时被放到了浴缸边上。当那个男人打开花洒时，John一下明白了他要做什么，他开始恐慌起来，“Sherlock，不行，我自己没法这样洗……嘿！”他的抗议被打断，因为他的裤子被一下子从那些石膏上扒了下来。Sherlock给他上的止痛药肯定在慢慢失去效力，因为第一，一阵轻微的刺痛在他的手腕和脚踝上开始蔓延；第二，他的羞怯正毫不留情的重返他的身体。

下一秒他便用手护住下体，试图阻挡Sherlock的视线。

“你知道我不喜欢你在我面前掩藏自己，John。”Sherlock缓慢亲吻着John强健的大腿内侧，John的阴茎令人羞耻的抽动一下，满载着他的渴望迎向这半跪在他双腿之间的人。然而太快了，那温暖的双唇已经离开了他，Sherlock满足的哼哼了一声，打开花洒，水在John来得及眨眨眼之前就溅湿了他的衣服。这是John第二次认真凝视这年长男人的躯体，这回它看起来不再可怖。他得承认， _ _就像所有成年人都会做的那样__ ，他第一次和Sherlock一同洗澡的时候自己着实被吓狠了。虽然现在他还是有些敬畏，但他面前的那句苍白躯体同样吸引了他的心神。他触碰过它、品尝过它，而现在他被允许去观赏它。这件事似乎不太对，但 _ _见鬼了，人们甚至在知道对方姓啥之前就能做爱甚至搞出人命来，那些制定这些道德准则的傻逼肯定没这样意乱情迷过__ 。

“好了，进来吧。”Sherlock再次将他抱了起来，John下意识大声尖叫一声，脸颊和胸口都染上了明亮的红晕。他的身体就一直这样悬浮在半空中，直到那年长的男人抱着他坐到浴缸中的潜水里。他将John放到自己双腿之前，那条受伤的腿和胳膊举到浴缸边上，John发现那里的毛巾垫好像不知道跑哪儿去了。Sherlock扭来扭去，钻到John的身子底下，摆弄着他的胳膊腿儿直到让他的脑袋靠在自己的胸膛上，这让John觉得自己就像个被玩儿坏的破布娃娃，他那条好腿直到小腹的部分都好好地待在冒着泡的暖水下。

他想抗议下，这实在是太荒谬了，更别提有多么羞耻，但在他说出口之前Sherlock便开始往他的胸口和肩膀上抹沐浴露。John觉得自己的身体好像被人按下了开关，那些流窜于他胳膊里、他脚踝中、他心上、以及他混乱思绪内部的疼痛全部蒸发干涸，融进平静的暖水中。他现在开始有了点意识，那些他力图忘记的糟糕会议此刻又流回他的脑中。“事情就应该这样。”Sherlock的声音将他带回当下，男人正开始往他的小腹上涂抹沐浴露，“你再也不需要担心任何事，John，这样难道不好吗？”

他张开嘴想要回答，但一只大手突然将他半勃的阴茎握入手中，John可怜巴巴的发出一声呻吟，“你的心这样矢志不渝的向着你的母亲，真是个好男孩，懂得如何去照顾她。但现在也是时候让别人来照顾你了。”他耳中所闻与下体的快感在脑中交融为一体，John不得不紧闭双眼，呼吸急促起来。“你不需要再担心如何向你的朋友们证明自己，那些有关金钱的、未来的，有关一切的，你都不必挂怀，因为现在我在这里，John，你是我的。”

John可以感觉到自己在Sherlock的主导下快速硬了起来。 _ _见鬼，他这活儿做的太棒了__ ！他就要高潮，欲望在体内累积犹如大坝后不断翻涌的潮水，就像是Sherlock刚刚所指出的所有担忧与恐惧都一个一个摞了起来，然后在他体内随时等待着一同爆发。最终，他听到Sherlock说，“John，我爱你。”他大叫一声，迎来了高潮，仿佛一切都从他身体里离开，直到那里空无一物，只有环绕周身的暖水与身下托举着他的Sherlock。“好男孩，”这声赞扬带走了伤口处和绷紧的大腿肌肉的疼痛，这疼痛本来一直跳跃存在着。

“Sherlock……”John感觉到男人坚挺的阴茎正抵着他的后腰，他有些担心接下来可能将要发生的事。上一次做的时候他很疼，没错，但那也不能改变他感觉想要这个事实，在Sherlock与他做爱的时候他们是那样的亲密，以至于让John感觉这男人正在消磨他的生命。那感觉妙极了。

“嘘，我是不是说了不必担心？你饿了吗”Sherlock问道，John再次为他的体贴而惊讶不小。

“饿了。”John睡意迷蒙的低语。

“好的，我来把你擦干放回我们的床上，然后我会再给你带些司康饼来。”

Sherlock将他从浴缸中抱起来，温柔的擦干他，给他穿上了一件过大的衬衫和睡裤，他将John放回床上，快速吻了吻他的额头，“我五分钟后回来，好吧？别睡着。”他轻笑一声，离开了屋子，留男孩一人陷在自己的思绪里。

男孩在床上辗转反侧，试图让自己的腿舒服一点，他希望Sherlock带着食物回来的时候最好还能带点止痛药。他又翻了个身，不小心把脑袋撞到了床头柜上，他痛呼一声，接着他就看到了自己的手机正躺在那，安静的等待着他。恰逢此时，他听到楼下正门传来的敲门声。 _ _我该怎么做__ ？John再次恐慌起来，那些在浴缸里被Sherlock的抚慰带走的疼痛和困惑又卷土重来，顺着某条那年长的男人未及填补的裂缝缓缓渗漏回他的脑子中。

慢慢的，他拿起了自己的手机，每隔一秒就要回头看看卧室的门以防有人会进来。来人又敲了敲门，Sherlock的喊声从楼下传来，“我来了！”这迫使John一把抓过手机，将之紧紧握在手里。他打开手机，注意到的第一件事就是上面并没有未接来电的提示，这个认知没有想象中的令他受伤。接着他翻到妈妈的电话，盯了它一会儿，直到脑子中那百分之九十五的部分催促着他按下呼叫键。他将手机举到耳朵边，紧紧闭上眼睛，祈祷着不要有人接听电话。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛤蛤蛤教授就要出现了！！我麦千岁也要有戏份了！！！


	4. All this and Heaven Too 如处天堂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 万能前任Victor已上线

   当Sherlock听到敲门声时，一百万种设想在他脑中奔腾而过，其中大多数都是以门外人的悲惨结局收尾，尤其是如果John不打算好好听话的话。但如果他去应门，并且以一种……恰当的方式应对的话，那么这也许会给他和John的关系带来一线希望，以向他的男孩证明他拥有保护他安稳喜乐的能力。 _嗯……对，这样可行。也许他还会为此而奖赏我呢，或者我主动向他讨要奖赏，哪样都很好。_

敲门声再次响起，“来了！”Sherlock叫道。他心里短暂的想了一下当自己还在楼上的爱人也听见这位访者的到来时，他心里会想些什么呢？他将司康饼放回料理台，往睡衣口袋里装了一个注射器，里面装满了他曾经注射给John的那类药品，然后才前去开门。在他够到门把手之前，他的手机在他的睡裤口袋里震动起来。他迅速将它拿出来，查看是否出了什么事情。“哦John，”他对自己低语道，来电显示上出现的正是那男孩的电话号码。

说实话，比起对John，他还是对自己更失望一点。当然，这男孩需要为他试图打给他妈妈的行为而受到惩罚，这点毋庸质疑，但事实上，侦探也明白现在就来测试这少年的精神状态和信任程度还有点为时尚早。Sherlock最终认定，就是这敲门声惊到了他的男孩，才让他做出如此鲁莽的决定。如果给他点时间让他好好考虑一下，他是不会去碰床头柜上的那个诱饵的。尽管如此，这也只是一个小小的测试而已，Sherlock将那个号码连接到了自己的手机上，而不是John的母亲，但John不需要知道这么多；不，那男孩需要知道的一切就是他试图给他唯一的亲人打电话呼救，但对方并没有回应他。

然而现在还有更迫在眉睫的事需要去做，Sherlock打开了门，却见到了一个意料之外的访客。“你好呀，Sherlock，”那愉快的声音传进221B的门厅里才终止，Sherlock为那一嘴爱尔兰口音感到一阵恶心。

“Jim，”Sherlock冲那个稍矮些的男人简单点了点头，他丢掉了他在那张设想清单上列出的除了倒数第二个之外的所有可能。至于倒数第一个，那是John的妈妈，手里拿着把枪站在他的门口，准备将他的脑子轰成渣。看着那个拿着个黑色呢子大包的男人冲他咧嘴笑的表情，Sherlock觉得自己还是更喜欢Watson夫人这个设想，或者是第二十二个。“这么好的早晨，哪阵风把你给吹来了？”Sherlock尽量使自己显得无辜，他等待着他最好的朋友，同时也是他最坏的敌人，来揭露自己所知的一切。

“哦Sherlock，别跟我玩小女孩的游戏。”那人说着，大笑着挤进了客厅，他将包仍在沙发旁边，然后以同样的力道一屁股坐到沙发上。“我可不是那些头脑空无一物的侦探们，就像那位你坚持和他一起玩儿的Lestrade。我们才是一个世界的人，Sherlock，所以现在告诉我关于他的事情，要不我就亲自上楼，把他找出来。”Jim微笑着，双腿交叠起来看着楼梯， _ _看着我的John__ ！

“他是我的！”Sherlock厉声道，他为会有别人——尤其是Jim Moriarty——触碰他的财富的想法感到愤怒异常。

“哦，好暴躁呀。”那男人抬了抬眉毛，脸上的微笑变得愈加黑暗，“自打Victor之后我就没有见过你如此失态了，那事儿离现在有多久了？三年？四年？嗯……想让你的情绪这样激动可不容易，现在怎么变了？”

“John是不同的！”Sherlock在那人对面的椅子上坐下，将手指支撑在下巴前，直直盯向那双漆黑的眼睛。侦探强迫自己把注意力转回到当下，在楼上等待着他的是John，不是他过去所犯的那个错误。他那时只是一个孩子，而现在他已经明白自己想要什么了，他想要John，只想要John。

“真的？哦说实话吧Sherlock，说实话，因为讲真的，”Jim将手放在最的一边，仿佛不愿意让墙听到他接下来要说出的秘密似的，“在字面上他们看起来完全一样。”

“他们的心是不同的。John很孤独，但现在他有我了，而我也拥有他。我们深爱彼此。”Sherlock反击道。他非常清楚这个爱尔兰人指的是什么，那些短信、即时消息，很有可能那人还黑进了他安在John旧家的摄像机里。他感到怒火中烧，血液沸腾，但他们在此之前也曾多次处在当下的情境中，Sherlock也已经明白，试图在这个男人面前保有什么秘密是在做无用功。Jim就像是个病毒，每一个新治疗方法被研究出来剔除病毒时，这种疾病总能产生抗性，甚至变得十倍于前的强大。“但我一点也不期待你会明白这种事情，哦，对了，你那无脑的玩物怎么样了？他叫什么来着……哦，对，Sebastian，那小伙子多大，将近十七了吧，对吗？”

“看看你，一副趾高气扬的样子，哦可怜的Sherlock，”Jim压低了声音，以一种嘲弄的语气说道，“他觉得他自己是站在天使那一边，帮助我们的小Johnny渡过眼前的窘境。但事实上你和我是一样的。”那双漆黑的眼睛闪了闪，侦探的脊骨传上一阵颤栗。那个男人所言不是真的，不能是真的。John爱他，所以Sherlock关心他，保护那男孩远离世界上一切像Jim一样的病毒。他可能不是天使，但他非常确定地狱绝对不长坐在他面前的男人这个样。

“我和你不一样。你对待你的就如同他们就是个承载你欲望的容器，他们什么也不是。我爱John，我会为他做一切事。”Sherlock往椅子前坐了点，以向另一个男人保证，这里的“一切事”当然包括杀人，“来保护他远离世上的一切灾祸。”

“那你要怎么保护他远离你？”Sherlock觉得仿佛有人在他的内脏上狠狠一击，所有空气都被逼出他体内。 _ _他为什么这样说？为什么John需要人保护以远离我？我永远都不会伤害他，永远都不！__

“我觉得你该离开了。”侦探站起身，在爱尔兰人身上投下一片阴影。

“哦Sherlock，别这样，我确定你的Johnny是他们中最特别的。”Jim脸上的笑容越来越大，使他看起来就像一个扭曲的卡通角色。 _ _一个应该终结在垃圾桶里的卡通人物__ ，Sherlock自己想着。“我能看看他吗？”

“不能！”他几乎是大吼起来的，他不能给Jim哪怕最狭小的一扇机会之窗，好让他在John的脑子里种下点什么东西，就像他多年前对Victor做的那样。

“哎呀，你真无聊。”Jim双手抱臂，夸张的撅起嘴，“大哥哥Mycie知道这件事了吗？”

Sherlock叹了口气，站到楼梯前，以防这男人想要玩玩他的那些游戏，在他能阻止之前就将John拿到手中，“他肯定已经注意到了，但他还没决定屈尊莅临我的寒舍。”

“好吧，他肯定不会对你此举感到高兴的，年轻的Holmes先生，”Jim将自己的声音压的更低，他站起身来，驼着背以来嘲讽他……好吧Sherlock并不真明白他是想干什么。“我可不觉得他还会继续帮你掩藏这件事，Sherlock，我要是你的话就会更上心一点，你可不能自食苦果，亲爱的。”他大步走到高个儿男人的面前，从西装内兜里掏出一张纸，“这是我的新号，跟包里的玩具好好玩儿，就管它叫……John的贴心小礼物好了。”Jim微笑起来，他轻打了一下Sherlock的胸膛好让那张纸滑进睡衣口袋中，接着一眨眼，离开了公寓。

Sherlock摔上门的时候真的咆哮起来了，他大力锁上门，走过过去一把抓过那盘司康饼，好让自己的思绪回到真正重要的事情上，John。他路过起居室，那个黑色大包再次吸引了他的眼球，他饥饿的渴求着John的脑中涌起一浪混合着好奇与偏执的情绪。 _ _谁知道那个混蛋往里面放了点什么__ ？迟疑了一下，他将盘子和杯子放在一旁的咖啡桌上，拉开大包拉链，做好最坏的准备。

当他看见里面的东西时不禁叹息出声，他的肩膀放松下来，不再紧绷。情趣用品，Jim留下了多种情趣用品以供他和John使用。Sherlock微笑着想象的他们在余生中要如何使用这些东西，真正成为对方所需会给他们带来多少乐趣。Sherlock已经从那些他自以为正确无比的错误中学到了经验，而John绝对与Victor不同，与他们中的任何一个都不同。John是特别的，John是完美的John是他的，他这一生从来没有产生过这样的感觉。那男孩是他最完美的一次心动，Sherlock明白自己永远也不会对他感到厌倦。

Sherlock迅速把包里的物品检查了一遍，但把它们依然留在了包里。 _ _铺满一咖啡桌的肛塞是件不怎么得体的事，至少现在不是__ 。在Sherlock看到马鞭时他微笑起来，想象着John在那黑色皮革抽打皮肤时呻吟的场景会有多么美丽，无与伦比。但那样做可能会在那宝贵的肌肤上留下伤痕，Sherlock不喜欢这一点。不过没关系，他总会找到理由训练自己这项技能的，那只会让人感到疼，而不会变成一场惩罚。而那便是John令他深爱的东西在起作用，或者说他深爱着John对他所做的一切。少年将Sherlock变成了一个更好的人，通常而言他肯定会对计划中这些障碍阻塞怒气冲冲，然而这回他只是注视着他们，将之作为促进他和John之间关系的一个契机。是的，他们都迫切地需要对方，侦探明白自己最终能拥有自己的John是一件多么幸运的事。

他拉上书包拉链，抓过司康饼喝牛奶，边上楼边想着自己应该对John早先打电话求救的失败做些什么。

当他走进屋子时突然停住了，他瞪大眼睛，努力让自己冷静下来。这对那男孩来说一点忙都帮不上，John此刻正坐在地板上，手里拿着把枪，正指向侦探的胸口。“John？”Sherlock努力让自己的声音保持温柔，但在内力却懊悔不已，他不该低估了John在架着石膏时的行动能力，以至于愚蠢的将枪留在了抽屉里。

“你刚才在跟谁说话？”男孩的脸红透了，Sherlock能看出他刚才肯定哭过，还费尽全力支撑自己在屋子里移动。 _ _哦John，你又伤到了自己是不是__ ？他的手在剧烈的颤抖，在他疲惫的大脑中正留下千万条裂缝，留待Sherlock滑入以把住他偏离轨道的缰绳，将他带回正途。

“一个老朋友，不是个特别好的朋友，但依然是朋友。John，发生了什么？有什么吓到你了吗？”Sherlock缓缓移动，小心不惊吓到他脚边那极端惊恐的小动物，并将杯子和盘子放到地上。

“谁是Victor？你-你对他做了什么？那些人是谁？你是谁，Sherlock？”John大喊起来，他手中的枪降低了高度，只指向Sherlock的膝盖，而他正在破碎，分崩离析，溃不成军。

“你还记得我们第一次聊天的时候，我说我有一个男朋友，我们分手了吗？”他向前走了一小步，John看起来并没有注意到，他感到愉快了些，“那就是Victor，他是我的初恋，我全心全意的爱着他但他……但他并没有回应我的爱意，他离开了我，找其他人去了。”这并不真算是个谎言，Sherlock在心里自圆其说，他确实爱过Victor，但看看他现在对John的感觉吧，Victor什么也不是。John不会从他身边逃离的，他永远不会离他而去。如同为了证实他的想法一般，男孩又降低了一点枪的高度，这回只指着Sherlock的脚了。 _ _就这样，好男孩__ 。侦探保持着脸上温柔的神情，他跪在John身前，捧住那张柔软的、被泪水打湿的脸，“然后你出现了，John，你在我人生陷入最低谷的时候拯救了我。你是我的天使，贝克街的天使。”Sherlock轻笑起来，试图点亮两人的情绪，他抹去男孩脸上的一点泪水，暗暗准备着将少年手上的枪拿开。

Sherlock的动作非常缓慢，他用一只手悄悄抓住那把枪，另一只手抚摸着男孩的面颊转移注意力，“就这样，现在没事了。”男人低语着，John发出一声抽噎，“勇敢的男孩，好男孩，John，我很抱歉我吓到了你，亲爱的。”Sherlock取出弹夹，将这两块金属丢到屋子的角落，“我把你弄回床上去，吃点司康饼，好吗？”

“她-她-她不理-理我！”John大哭出声，紧紧抓住Sherlock的睡袍犹如他的救命稻草，这几乎让侦探心碎，“她不-不在-在-在乎我-我！”

他将那浑身颤抖的男孩打横抱起，将他放平到床上。他迅速将牛奶放到床头柜，将司康饼带到床上来。他靠着床头板坐在床上，将男孩拉向自己的胸口，John依旧在呜咽着，他让他的脑袋靠到他的右肩上。

“嘘，告诉我发生了什么。”他问道，答案很明显。但Sherlock知道，让John亲口讲出来，并让他听到自己说了些什么至关重要。这是唯一一种让他彻底学会这一刻的方法，这样他母亲的背叛就能根植于心，而他能离这男人的掌控更进一步。

“你-你下楼的时候……我-我看见了我的手机，我试图打给她，就……就看看……”这男孩肯定是在担心自己在背地里鼓捣的这些事会让男人失望，Sherlock觉得John已经受到了足够的惩罚，他不想再延长惩罚的课程，现在他需要做的一切就是拾起那男孩破碎一地的碎片，将它们拼合归位，拼合成自己想要的样子。

“我没有生气，John。”他抚摸着男孩金色的头发，“继续。”他轻声道，掰下来一小块司康饼送进那双颤抖的唇中。他母亲带走的那一部分，Sherlock必须出现在那里，填补回来。他感觉到那双柔软的唇擦过他的手指，John像一只雏鸟一样在他怀里咀嚼着，当那男人表现的像是要喂给他，结果却直接丢进了他的嘴中时，John咯咯笑了起来。听他笑是一件很愉快的事，比哭好多了，当男孩舔着他的手指清理上面的碎屑时，Sherlock自己这么想着，“你的手腕或者腿还疼吗？”

“有点。”他用一种睡意朦胧的声音说，接着又打了个哈欠，那双始终抓着Sherlock睡袍的手收紧了。

“她甚至都没试着打回来，Sherlock，”他哀鸣着，努力试图去抬头看贴在他身后的那个男人。

“我明白，亲爱的，我很抱歉，你试着留消息了吗？”这句话问得非常好。这男孩是否觉得自己还有对外联系的必要？他是否还想主动去联系自己的母亲，即使他的母亲并不想搭理他？好吧，他的母亲当然试着联系他了，但她打的是John的旧手机，不是这个John在大怒之下摔到墙上四分五裂的复制品。

“不。”他轻声道，但Sherlock还是能听出来藏在他声音中的羞愧。这也许是第一次他决定放弃某人，是的，无数人决定放弃他，但他却从未对任何人这样做过，这种事不应该发生在他那愿意给所有人一份仁慈的机会的John身上。这很悲哀，但John的灵魂在遇到Sherlock之后却成长了一些。没关系，时间会让男孩明白，当你真正有个人可以依靠的时候，生活就不会再那样荒芜。

“猜猜看。”Sherlock迅速改变话题，不让John再纠结在自己应该给母亲发短信这一点上。

“怎么了？”男孩又打了个哈欠。

“我在楼下给你准备了份礼物，你睡一小会儿，我带你下楼去看。听起来怎么样？”

“太好了。”那困倦的男孩最后说道，他蓝色的虹膜在那双逐渐闭上的眼睑下消失了。

Sherlock在那里做了很长一会儿，充当着他的John休养精神的枕头，让他从那几个小时令人厌烦的事情中恢复精力。最终他从口袋里拿出了手机，将记忆里Jim的新号码输了进去，心里祈祷着永远不要找他寻求帮助。手机轻轻震动起来，Sherlock迅速查看，以防它会吵醒John。他心满意足的看了看John紧闭的双眼和松弛的神情，Sherlock转而去看屏幕上的未读短信。

 ** **Mycroft:**** ** **我们需要谈一谈。****    

 


	5. Bedroom Hymns 卧房颂歌

“贝克街的天使”，Sherlock这样叫他， _一个天使_ 。John靠着这男人的胸膛，轻轻摇了摇头，他明白，Sherlock之所以会这样说只是因为他手里拿着把枪，又正指着Sherlock的胸口。这步棋下的可真蠢，拿枪指着某个人，这做法既危险又幼稚——尤其当“某个人”是那个真正在乎他的人时。 _我猜等你死的时候才会发现你真正的朋友是谁_ 。John为这疯狂的想法轻声笑了起来，尽管如此，这想法依然是真的。

“什么事这么好笑。”那正充当着他的枕头的男人轻声问。

“没什么。”John觉得还是不要让他的念头公之于众为好。

“你看起来感觉好多了。”Sherlock说道。John注意到男人正在往手机里打字。

John微微一顿，并没即刻回答，他记起自己是怎样威胁Sherlock、以一些可怕的罪名指控他。他还试图给他愚蠢的母亲打电话，这一定伤到了Sherlock。这男人比他见过的以往任何时候表现的都要耐心，而他却拿枪指着他。再也不会了，John当即决定，他再也不会表现得像个不知感恩又行为幼稚的小孩，对那个叫他天使的人做出任何伤害的举动。天哪，如果当你威胁了一个人，在他面前像个小娃娃似的歇斯底里、濒临崩溃之后，他还能温柔的拥抱你、用手亲自将司康饼喂给你，那你要怎么对这个人感到厌恶呢？“是的，感觉好多了，我的胳膊还是有点疼，但没关系。”John轻声道。他伸长了脖子，想看看Sherlock正在发什么短信。

“我很高兴。”John能听到Sherlock声音中的笑意，他将手机放回桌子上，又问道，“你还想再给你妈妈打一次电话吗？”

这个问题是John始料未及的，至少他没料到Sherlock会这样问他。他在Sherlock怀里依偎的更紧了些，将头深深埋进这男人的腋下，那里闻起来满是Sherlock的味道。而最可怕的部分就是他不愿意，他不愿意再试着打一遍电话了，无论结果如何都一样糟糕，而他破碎的心灵再也无法承受更多打击。如果她依然不接电话，那只能进一步证实了她并不在乎自己的儿子这个事实。如果她接了电话，那将意味着一切的终结，Sherlock带给他的，Sherlock将会带给他的，所有的所有都将淡出他的生命。“不想了，这样就很好。”他决定与自己的过往彻底断交，这很奇怪，做到这一点并没有他想象中的那般困难；确实比当Sherlock第一次告知他他该这样做时他所认为的要简单得多。现在贝克街以外的地方都显得那样的凄冷可怖，而在这座房子里，与Sherlock相伴，他只感觉温暖，这里会有人将他紧紧拥抱入怀，保护他远离那扇门外的一切。

“好吧，如果你又想打电话了的话，告诉我就行。你不用在我面前遮遮掩掩John，无论你向我索要什么，我永远都不会对你生气的，明白吗？”John只能睡意迷蒙的点点头，Sherlock的温柔体贴让他愈发觉得自己幼稚无比，“很好，你现在愿意让我把礼物展示给你看吗？好吧，事实上那是一份给我们两人的礼物，但我想你会喜欢它。”

“当然，我愿意。”John微笑起来，他想知道能让Sherlock这样兴奋的礼物是什么，这礼物是不是刚刚来访的那位“朋友”送来的呢？

“很好，我回来的时候会顺便给你的胳膊带点止痛药。”Sherlock动作缓慢的从男孩身下抽身，往他脑袋下塞了一枚枕头来代替自己的身体。John有点震惊于这枕头的寒冷，他感到一阵沮丧，现在他不再有Sherlock在他身边了。寒意无孔不入，侵入他体内，John微微颤抖起来。“嘘，我很快就回来。”Sherlock轻轻抚过他的额头，John刚刚意识到自己被单独留在床上时可怜巴巴的发出一声哀鸣，他不禁为这声音面红耳赤。

Sherlock眨眨眼，离开了房间，John忍不住用自己那只好手狠狠打了一下脑袋，“你这个白痴。”他咒骂自己，他不该表现得这样欲求不满的。他以前从来不这样，从来不，曾经的John是一个能将所有东西聚合到一起的支架，可靠，坚定，是那种在打架或者解决什么棘手问题时你总希望能站在你这边的人。但是现在，现在只要Sherlock的一个触碰他就能支离破碎，曾经那些他用来支撑他的母亲与朋友的力量正在从体内飞速流失，仿佛所有的变革都发生在同一时间同一点，他体内那些不再被需要的东西统统移去，阑尾、扁桃体或者别的些什么。而现在，John的身体已经适应了这种变化，那些全新的、更加强大的、支撑着自己存活于世的。“哦老天，我身上究竟发生了些什么？”他拼尽全力不让眼泪流出来，泪水几乎灼伤了他的眼睛，刺入一阵疼痛。

某些迹象表示Sherlock要回来了，他听见了上楼来的脚步声，于是赶快将脑袋埋进枕头中，希望自己发红的眼眶能赶快消退，不要让Sherlock注意到。 _ _没错，那人什么都能看得见__ 。“怎么了，John？”一只温暖的手掌放到他的肩膀上，那只手微微施加压力，让他转过身来，男孩不禁叹息出声，“我做了什么伤害到你了？你的胳膊还好吗？”

“没有，老天当然没有，Sherlock。”John急急地道，他不想让那个男人认为自己做错了什么事情。那句老话浮现在他的脑中，“事不关己，高高挂起”，John想着，忍不住咯咯笑了起来。出于某些原因，和Sherlock待在一起的时候他总是更容易发笑。当他发自内心的笑起来时总会发出一些类似喷气的声音，这有些滑稽，但在这里他不会被嘲笑，这感觉好极了。

“你简直难以预测，不可捉摸。”Sherlock和男孩一起笑了起来，他把一个呢子大包放到床边的地板上，往男孩舌头上放了个小药片，“咽了它，为我咽了它。”Sherlock低语，他递给John一杯牛奶，John充满感激之情的小口啜饮着，接着又继续任他的狂笑病发作。

“对-对不起，”John边说边笑，他伸手抹去顺着脸颊滑下的眼泪。他不清楚这些泪水是快乐的还是悲伤的，但那无关紧要，他需要哭一哭，笑声可以帮他掩饰这些，“我不知道我在笑什么。”他喘着气说出最后一个词，几乎丧失了拽些空气填补肺部空缺的能力。

“喘气好吗John？要是你过度呼吸了的话，那可就不好笑了。”Sherlock放松的坐到他的身边，顺着他的脖颈一路亲吻，一阵颤抖窜过John的脊柱，肺里的空气更加稀薄。

“忍-忍不住。”John再次大笑起来，他抬眼看向那个笑容满面的男人，Sherlock将自己与他的额头相抵。

“抱歉，但我也没法控制我自己。你知道你看起来有多可口吗，John？”Sherlock继续轻咬着他的喉咙，每一次啃咬都向下移动一些，直到他到达John的右乳头。John感觉到一阵疼痛的颤抖穿透了他的胸部，他发出一声羞耻的轻呼，陌生的快感直击下体。

“你刚才是不是——”John低头看到那头棕黑色卷发，他有点被吓到，但更多的是在胃里翻搅成一池沸水的被激起的情欲，从他蓝色的眸子里展露无遗。

“是的，是的我刚刚咬了你的乳头。”Sherlock抬头看他，银色的眼睛被几缕头发遮掩。他微笑，这笑容落在John的眼中却全然如同咧开嘴巴露出牙齿的猎食者，“你看起来真漂亮，我想尝上一块。”

“哦……好的。”这是John能给出的所有答复，血液已经从他的大脑里逃逸，直奔已经被挑逗起来的下身而去。 _ _见鬼了John，这话回答的真是弱爆了！我真的不该把那些小黄片调成静音的__ 。但Sherlock只是轻笑一声，继续又咬又亲的一路向下，直到来到裤腰处，他开始用鼻子拱弄John勃起的阴茎，隔着衬裤将它含入嘴中，John猛地将头向后仰，发出一声呻吟，“Sh-Sherlock，”他结巴起来，奋力从嘴里挤出来一个词。他开始感觉自己的双球缩紧，即使还没有获得真正的触碰他都要射了。

就在John马上就要冲上高潮的边缘时，那些在他阴茎上的压力与温暖全部离去，他发出一声哀鸣， _ _别别别，求你别停__ ！“为什么——”

“现在，John，现在，”Sherlock向床头板爬去，将自己在男孩身体上方撑起来，小心不碰到他的伤处，“我们可不想让这一切结束的太快，对不对？”

“但是，但是我……我想要。”是的，他的确想要释放。它就在那了，在他所能控制的边缘，干嘛不在最后推它一把、让它到了完事呢？

“你相信我吗？”Sherlock低下头来，两人的眼睛只相隔了几厘米，但这小混蛋的臀部依然在他的上方，John完全没有办法挺动臀部从他那里寻求到丝毫摩擦。

“我相信……但是，但是，”他确实信任这个男人，距离他听见那两个男人在楼下谈论他和Victor还不到一个小时，但现在，Sherlock没有将他送走，也没有反过来枪杀他，反而想要与他做爱，如果这都不能为他注入全心全意的信任感的话，那John就不知道这世上还有什么可以了。

“如果我们耐心一点，这种感觉会变得更好，当我最终让你高潮的时候，”那男人微笑起来，每一颗珍珠白的牙齿都展露无遗，“好吧，那可以说是你这辈子再也找不到可与之媲美的极致快感了。现在，你相信我会让你舒服吗？”

“相信，Sherlock。”John没有丝毫迟疑的轻声道，一半是出于他被忽视的阴茎的需求，另一半是这让他感觉更好的承诺的诱惑，他可以从在他之上的那对银色眼睛中看到志在必得的神情。

“很好。”Sherlock快速亲了一下他的鼻头，接着跳下床来，在他放到地上的大包里一阵翻找。John试图翻个身，看看那个包里都有什么，然而在他能够把他碍事的石膏移开足够远之前，Sherlock就重新跳上了床，面上戴着大大的微笑，他手里拿着一个红色塑料的环状物体，以及一瓶装满了一罐清澈液体的瓶子。“你知道这些是什么东西吗？”

John看了看那个瓶子，猜测里面可能是一些上等润滑剂，但他平常帮助自己高潮时只用过洗手液或沐浴露。至于那个环，他不太好意思去承认自己一点都不知道这是干什么使的，至少不是在他们两人都半裸着待在床上的时候承认。“嗯……应该是润滑剂和……嗯……我以前从来没见过这个。”他承认道，不敢去看Sherlock的眼睛。

“没关系，John。”Sherlock抓住男孩的下巴，让他有自己对视，“我很高兴我是第一个展示给你这些东西的人，你这样看轻自己，我都对你说过些什么，嗯？”John颤抖起来，Sherlock在他好腿那一边的臀瓣上响亮的打了两下，John的眼睛瞪大了，那样有些粗暴的力道告诉他这可不只是玩笑。

“你刚才是不是……”他问道，年长男人的举动再一次令他失语。

“是的，是的我刚才确实打了你的屁股，因为我已经一遍一遍的告诉过你，我不会忍受你看轻自己的行为。”Sherlock温柔的抚摸着自己掌掴留下的痕迹，再次亲吻起男孩的脖颈，John大腿欲望过载带来的刺痛几乎麻木。“很明显，当我每一次告诉你你有多么漂亮多么珍贵的时候，你根本没听我的话。”他移动到John的衬裤，男孩闭上双眼紧咬住唇，感受着男人将最后一块布料扯落自己的身体，“并且显而易见的是，尽管每一次触碰你品尝你可口的身体时我都会丧失自控，可我至今没有把你完全吃干净。”Sherlock轻咬John的阴茎，在上面落下细密的吻，眼中饱含情欲，John的阴茎为这些刺激禁不住抽动一下。

当温暖的感觉包裹住他的双球时他几乎从床上弹起来，Sherlock开始缓缓吸吮，John攥紧拳头扣住被单。男人突然停下了，“那么，看起来惩罚才是唯一一种让你学到自重的方法，John……好吧，那我就要操翻你了。”

这些话语从那张漂亮的嘴中说出来，John都能感觉到自己双球里生产快感的小引擎加速运转，仿佛在下一秒就要爆炸一般。那张嘴再次离开了，有一些更紧的东西勒住了他的阴茎底部。极致的快感被倏地抽离，男孩惊呼一声看向Sherlock，那个红色的环正紧紧套在他充血的老二上，而Sherlock正在调整并审视着它。“你-你在干什么？求求你Sherlock，我想要……我——”

“嘘，这是阴茎环，你知道这是什么意思吗？”Sherlock温柔抚摸着他髋骨上的敏感肌肤，John无法抑制自己的哀鸣以及臀部向上的小小挺动，“它不会伤害你，我保证，看见了吗，我也带上了一个。”John将充满哀求的目光从自己的需求上移开，转而看向那个更为雄伟的阴茎，它的底部也套着一个红色的环，正在一丛被液体沾的发亮的黑色毛发中挺立着，“你知道那种你睡觉时把胳膊压得发麻的刺痛感吧，或者测血压时候的感觉，那就是这个东西会让你感受到的。”Sherlock用手指拂过他的阴茎顶端，John的臀部几乎从床上惊跳起来， _ _见鬼__ ！快感如此强烈几乎到了疼痛的地步以及我的天啊，他真的需要释放，“那种当你的胳膊恢复知觉时强烈的感觉，但唯一的区别在于，”Shrlock吻了吻阴茎头部，John大叫一声，快感累计之下泪水充盈了双眼，“阴茎有将近25000个神经末梢，当我把这个拿下来让你释放的时候，它们会一同登上极乐，听起来怎么样？”

“Sherlock，求求你。”John只能说出来这句话了，他的身体像着了火，烧焦了他的每一个念头，每一个对于即将要发生的事情的预想。他仅剩的目标——或者说他的阴茎这样告诉他的大脑——就是找到什么方法，释放那些堆叠在他下体和腹部的压力。

突然他的身体被翻了个个，他受伤的胳膊和腿被摆成一个新的姿势。但他一点也感觉不到伤口上传来的疼痛。“如你所愿，John。”他听见Sherlock在他身后低语，他的屁股感觉到了几根潮湿手指的触碰。他那里还因几天前的活动而疼痛着，但他发现自己在这种新姿势下可以挺动臀部，将自己受压抑的阴茎在床单上摩擦，释放压力的念头几乎占据了他的全部心神，当第一根手指滑进他的体内时他并没感觉到疼，只是这感觉对他来说还是陌生又奇怪，但没有问题，他的高潮就要临近了，那样近了。

那根手指依旧在他的体内，紧接着一声清脆的巴掌声回荡在卧室里，他左半边屁股上燃烧的疼痛就是明证。一个沉重的重量将自己压在他的背上，John明白自己又做错事了，他立刻停止了摩擦自己。“在我认为你已经好好学到了这一课之前，你不能释放，John。”Sherlock低语道，John依旧能感觉到那根手指在他体内抽插着，一种奇怪的颤栗传遍他的四肢百骸。 _ _哪一课__ ？男孩的思绪现在被这个问题充满，他尽己所能移动自己的臀部，试图弄明白Sherlock究竟想要什么，这样他就能被允许释放了。

随后一个想法逐渐明晰，他明白过来Sherlock依然在试图向他展示他对他而言是多么珍贵。就在John准备表白他对于两人现在的关系与Sherlock对他的感觉的全盘接纳时，一个声音在楼下大吼起来。

“William Sherlock Holmes！”那声音愤怒的大吼，一眨眼的功夫那根瘦长的手指便从他体内抽了出来，留下那个小洞着嘴空虚而寒冷张着嘴。Sherlock跳下床，将John转回背部朝下的姿势，他的阴茎依然硬着，脑袋被困惑搅得一团浆糊。

“在这儿待着，我马上回来。”Sherlock轻声道。他扯来一条被单遮住自己喘息的胸膛，快速亲吻了一下John的嘴唇。John失望而困惑的哀鸣出声，直到Sherlock穿回睡裤跑出房间，楼下有个陌生人的念头才成功进驻到他的脑海中。

“Sherlock？！”John在那个看起来一脸慌张的男人身后呼唤道，但那太晚了，他一个人被孤零零地留在一张大床中，阴茎发痛，等待着Sherlock回来，再重新将他带入他的关怀中。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麦哥你可真是个卡肉小能手啊┑(￣Д ￣)┍


	6. Spectrum 不越雷池

Sherlock跳下楼梯，脸上浮现一个大大的笑容。他将这一切发生的时间操控的极其完美，John正躺在他们的床上，即将高潮而不得，等待着爱人回到身边给自己最后一下刺激。他已和男孩如此贴近，却又拒绝满足男孩的需求，让他的大脑被情欲充斥，除了Sherlock承诺给他的终极愉悦之外什么都考虑不了。John现在的精神状态堪称完美，如果让他这时去跟Mycroft会面，他肯定不会像往常那样容易受惊。在侦探有所期待之前，Mycroft便提出他们需要谈一谈。像Sherlock这样一个天才，他决定干脆邀请他的兄长去和John见一面。这样Mycroft就能看到这男孩是多么渴望与他相伴，同时又是如何厌弃着自己的旧日生活。是的，Mycroft会看到John与Victor之间明显的不同，最后他没准还会请这小两口来次蜜月旅行呢。

Sherlock跑下楼来，他坚挺的阴茎在睡袍里招摇着，有了衣料遮掩，它就不会是第一个出来迎接Mycroft东西了。Mycroft Holmes站在起居室正中，一手转着那把小黑伞，另一手拿着一沓文件。Sherlock的步子慢了下来，他将表情调整到与世无争的状态，迎向他哥哥射来的眼刀，“Sherlock，请告诉我你没把John Watson困在卧室里。”Mycroft直入主题。他那些数不胜数的缺点中，试图掌控出现在自己视线范围中的一切便是其中之一，Sherlock欣赏他的直率。但他才不会告诉他，毕竟你可不能去恭维你的头号死敌。

“真高兴看见你，亲爱的哥哥，过得如何？”Sherlock移动一步棋子，引开那直取他国王而去的骑士。

“别来烦我，Sherlock，你知道你给我、给Watson一家、还有警方带来了多大麻烦吗！你在想什么？把那男孩带走一周末也就算了，但扣留他？你还没吸取上次的教训吗？”那男人大发雷霆，这在Sherlock的预料之中，但他依然得审视整盘棋局，以推测他的兄弟下一步要如何落子。

“你还没见过John，Mycroft，他和Victor不同，你绝对没法相信他们之间的差异有多大。再有，John想留在这里，和我在一起，我没强迫他。你读过他的档案了，你那大鼻子肯定都戳进监控器里来观察他了。”Mycroft微微颌首，但并没给出一点确定的迹象以证实Sherlock的指控。 _将一军_ 。“你知道他过得不开心，你看过他妈妈的财政状况没有？她负担不起他的花费，但我可以，这和Victor不一样，在我之前他可过的相当富有。”Sherlock继续瞪视着他的兄长，Mycroft从未低下他的视线，但手中的雨伞却转动得快了些。

“我明白你对着男孩的感觉是发自真心的，Sherlock，但你不能伪造一个孩子的死再给他安上一个新名字！这从道德上是不被接受的，你知道我在看了南安普顿年轻男孩John的疑似自杀案的新闻之后得填多少份书面文件吗！”

“道德？你要是想跟我讨论道德的话，请允许我先做一个假设：一个从来没有在生活中得到任何快乐的人，没有人爱他，没有人关心他。一个潜力无穷的男孩却必须默默无闻，除非……除非有人给他第二次机会……给他第二次能够获得他人关爱的机会，珍视他的身体他的思想他的灵魂。他从前的生活就是一口黑暗阴冷的深井，你要再把他困回去？你我都知道这才是真正的道德败坏，别试图否认，Mycroft。”头一次的，Mycroft打断了两人的目光交流，低头看向自己手中的文件。 _ _吃他一卒__ 。“如果人们客观的看待这种情况，他们都会认同我的做法的，你我都明白这一点。”Sherlock深吸一口气，根本没有意识到自己一口气说完了整场演讲。他等待着兄长的回复，只需一步，棋局可定，而他便也能冠翎荣归了。

“他们知道你的名字了Sherlock，John告诉了他的一个朋友，叫Mike Stanford的，他说他遇见了一个叫Sherlock的伦敦大学生，准备去和他见面。”

“官方调查人员还没来得及踩脏我的门廊，所以我猜你已经关照好了那些必要人士，确保Watson夫人相信我只是曾经的John Hamish Watson臆想出来的一个形象——一个孤独的同性恋男孩，一个朋友的幻想，他受够了继续对自己撒谎，所以了解了这场折磨。那么告诉我，亲爱的哥哥，你为什么还要来拜访我？你想要见见John吗？确认一下他一切安好，采取点行动保证他在我的关照下安然无恙，来满足下你那充满负罪感的脑子？” _ _将军__ ！

Sherlock非常确定什么对那孩子是最好的，Mycroft叹息出声，被Sherlock的逻辑打败了。显然，他的确不同意自家弟弟占有John的方式，但如果客观地看看当下的情况，Sherlock毋庸置疑给了John更好的生活。他清楚侦探的性情，他这一生都在关注着他，自家弟弟面上的神情告诉他，直到他咽下最后一口气，他都会一直守护在John的身边，“好吧，他在哪？”

Sherlock咧嘴笑了，他双手插兜，戏剧化的转个身面向楼梯，“就在我们的卧室里，来吧，友善点Mycroft，不许惊到他。我们今天早些时候的那位拜访者还一直让John神经脆弱着呢。” _ _见鬼见鬼见鬼！你趾高气昂的时候总会犯点儿这样的错误！Sherlock，集中注意力__ ！

“什么拜访者？”Mycroft抓住了他的肩膀，两人上楼正上到一半，“Jim来过了，Sherlock？”

“是，但我已经解决了。没必要再为那只大蜘蛛担心。”Sherlock咧嘴一笑，尽他最大可能表现的足够自信，尽管如此他也得承认，哪怕是对于世界唯一的咨询侦探而言，Jim也有些过于难以预测，这点使Sherlock有点恐慌，特别是在他现在还需要照看John的情况下。

“他已经从我们的监控雷达上消失一年了Sherlock！你知道这有多危险吗？”

“我当然知道，你在贝克街周围多放点摄像头，我保证他会再次出现的。那个混蛋想要和John聊两句，他最终肯定会回来，但我能解决掉他，他不能再骗我一次了。我现在摸透了他的花招，Mycroft，没有人能把我的John从我身边带走，没有人！”

Sherlock瞪向他的兄长，对于他指控自己将John的生命置于危险中感到愤怒。他嗤笑一声，向卧室走去，John就在那里，肯定依旧在床里裹成一团，漂亮的宛如一幅出自梵高之手的风景画。不，没有任何一位艺术家能描绘出他的John那样精巧可口的美丽，深陷他床中的天使有一颗纯洁而勇敢的心，那是无论用多少种颜料调制、怎样的画笔涂抹都无法捕捉到的精致。

每当他回到他的John身边时，Sherlock就会感觉血压骤降，他那漩涡横流的大脑逐渐崩毁，宁静成温柔轻吻海岸的浪花，如此神妙，引人入胜。男孩显然被突然进屋的两个男人惊吓到了——他也许正迷失在自己的思绪中，他正想着 _ _他的爱人，毫无疑问——__ 猛然将羽绒被拉到脖子以上，“S-Sherlock？”John结巴起来，目光在两个男人中闪烁不定，向他的监护人寻求着安抚。

“没关系，亲爱的。”Sherlock坐到男孩身边，他安抚着男孩，正看到微微撑起小帐篷的毯子，John还硬着，依旧渴求着他们早些时候的欢爱。Sherlock伸手环住John的脊背，让他半躺在自己胸前，“这是我的哥哥，Mycroft，他想见见你。”他感觉到男孩在他怀中放松了少许，但当年长的Holmes向前走过来时，John再次绷紧了身体。

“你好，John，不必怕我。”Mycroft微微一笑，努力表现的温暖可亲一点，“我只是想确认一下你是否有得到良好的照顾。Sherlock对我讲起了你骨折的手腕和腿。”Mycroft看了Sherlock一眼，明明白白的问着“这他妈是什么情况？”，但Sherlock只是微微一笑，将John更紧的拥在怀里。

“是-是，我滑倒了，从楼梯上摔了下来。”John轻声说出这个并非真实情况的事实，但当Sherlock将之植入到他的男孩脑中时，它就是真正发生过的了。他能感觉到这羞涩的少年胡乱拨弄着他的睡袍，但Sherlock却始终将目光停留在Mycroft身上。 _ _我勇敢的男孩，你为我表现的太棒了John__ 。“但它们现在不怎么疼了，请问您是做什么的？”John问那个男人，依旧表现的像个礼貌的小伙子，这让Mycroft的笑容自然了一些。

“我为政府工作，没什么值得夸耀的，只是个小公务员而已。你长大之后想做什么呢，John？”Mycroft问道，无论John的答复将是什么，他都开始操纵这男孩了。这让Sherlock对他的所有物的保护欲陡增。他用一只手充满占有欲的覆在John的颈上，在那金色的发顶上落下轻柔一吻，以提醒John如果他感到恐惧，他的Sherlock就在他的身边。

“医生。”John忸怩一笑，微微低下眼来，他几乎都为自己如此好高骛远感到羞愧了。

“你会成为全世界最了不起的医生的John，我知道的。”Sherlock鼓励道，同时瞪了一眼他的兄长，要他也做同样的事情。

“医生是个值得尊敬的职业，只要你用心去做，一定能获得成功，我对此毫不怀疑。John，我敢说你有一颗士兵的心，只要你需要我那小弟弟，他一定会随时出现在你的身边。”Mycroft的话让Sherlock感到些许震惊，他从来没有期待过能从自己的兄长那里得到任何直白的赞美。 _ _他一定也能看到John眼中的郑重。他明白我永远也不会伤害John，Jim说错了__ ！

“我当然会。”Sherlock讲脸埋在男孩的发中嘟囔道，男孩脸颊发烫，那股热力升上面颊，又窜过头皮。如渊怒火在Sherlock胸中轰然下陷，他明白John会为任何一个赞美而脸红，因为他过去的生活从来没有给予过他这些。而现在这一切都已结束，他会倾其余生全心全意的崇拜John的身体与灵魂。

“好吧，见到你非常愉快，John。”Mycroft向那躺在自己兄弟怀中的年轻男孩微微颌首，“我会将我的电话留在你的手机里，以防你什么时候需要和我联系，好吗？Sherlock，跟我出来一下。”这不是句请求，而是命令，Sherlock明白最好自己不要得寸进尺。

“行。你一个人没问题吧，John？”John点点头，向年长的Holmes挥挥手。Sherlock离开房间，跟随Mycroft走向大门。

“你知道，我并不支持你这么做Sherlock……”Mycroft的手放在门把手上，思考着接下来的话应该怎么说。

“但是？”Sherlock追问。

“但是，考虑到John的未来，显然他在你的照料之下会得到更好的发展机会。”年长的Holmes揉揉脸，试图将自己脑中任何一丝愧疚或后悔的痕迹抹去。

“谢谢你，老哥，我保证会照顾好John。”

Mycroft转过身来与他对视，一根手指威胁性的戳戳他的胸膛，“你给我听着Sherlock Holmes，我知道你截断了他打给他母亲的电话，我理解，但你不许再这么做。”他手指上用了点力，以强调自己的要求，“我重复一遍，你 ** **不许**** ，在他需要联系我的时候，截断他的电话。我发誓Sherlock，你要是胆敢伤害这个男孩，或者阻止他出于任何目的的与我联系，我就阉了你，然后截断你渴求的毒品来源！听懂了吗，我的小弟弟？”

Sherlock看着那双震怒的蓝色眼睛，不仅倒吸一口凉气，他明白他的哥哥所说的每一句话都是认真的。“我保证。”他郑重地说。如果他能信任什么人帮助他保护他的John的话，那只能是Mycroft。手指从他胸前移开了，Mycroft简单一点头，打开门准备离开。

“哦，Sherlock还有，”他又重新转过身来，用他的雨伞指指他弟弟的下身，“上楼去，好好照顾那个男孩，让他释放。你就是不想让他连贯的跟我说话，你这点狡猾的小计策让他看起来都要爆炸了。”话落，那男人便转身离开，Sherlock一人站在原地，脸上挂着大大的笑容。他的计划被发现了，这让他有点沮丧，但无论怎样，这也没有阻止计划的成功实施，是不是？

Sherlock光速窜上了楼梯，猛然甩上门跳到床上去，他的奖赏依然在那里等着他。他猛地掀开被子，没错，John依旧半勃着。侦探开始在那美好的胸膛上落下狂躁的亲吻，“Sherlock，”男孩呻吟着，再次为他的爱人对自己的渴求而全硬了起来，“你的哥哥有点吓人。”John笑着说，用他大大的蓝眼睛向下看着Sherlock。

“规矩一，John，”Sherlock低语，吻了一下阴茎环上方美丽的金色小卷，“我们在床上的时候，永远不许提我哥哥。”

他们一起笑了起来，这声音让Sherlock的阴茎硬得发痛，“哦John，现在把注意力转回你的勃起上，等着我。”他爬到男孩身后，将他翻了个身，贴卧在他的背部，男孩打着石膏的那条腿平放在床上，另一只被Sherlock的手臂拉起来，将小洞暴露在Sherlock眼前，那是他的，只是他的。“我简直无法控制我自己了，你知道你有多让人愉快吗？看你把我弄的多硬，John？”侦探抓过放在一边桌子上的润滑剂，将它涂抹到自己阴茎上，以及他面前收缩的小洞周围，他的John是个好孩子，是时候给他应得的奖励了。

Sherlock将他硬挺的老二顶向那紧致的洞口，男孩用那只完好的手急躁的撸动着自己的阴茎，试图减轻后方的疼痛。“哦上帝，”John呻吟，绷紧了身体。Sherlock看着自己慢慢消失在男孩的身体里，里面依旧紧致到几乎使人疼痛的地步，但这次过后他会用上Jim带给他的肛塞，保证John一直为他打开。“Sherlock，疼-很疼……求你。”

“嘘，放松就行，John，往下坐，就这样。”男孩遵循了他的命令，这使他更容易的便将自己挤了进去，最终完全驻扎在那条甬道里，他的John依旧如此，紧致、高热而易碎，“你感觉起来可真棒，John。”Sherlock柔声说，他开始有节奏的抽插起来，John的喘息响在他的耳畔，他的臀部完美的贴合着男孩的屁股，他们契合的如此完美，仿佛一种不知该用到哪幅油画上的纯色调，只有Sherlock有能力解决他的困惑。两人呻吟的声音渐渐变大，Sherlock将男孩的腿举得更高以让自己进入得更深，John叫喊起来，甬道一阵抽搐，Sherlock明白自己撞到了男孩的前列腺，“准备好高潮了吗，John？”Sherlock问，他将另一只手滑到男孩身下，取代那只小手，缓慢的撸动起呜咽着的男孩。

“Sherlock，求求你！”John乞求起来，他试图推开那只大手，好让自己提供更多的摩擦，把那个阴茎环拿掉。但Sherlock明白他应该给予男孩多少。他凶猛的撞击着男孩的身体，让他的身体上下摇晃颤抖，随后侦探取下阴茎环，快速撸动两下手中漂亮的阴茎，他狠狠撞击在John的前列腺上，几下之后两人同时发出响亮的呻吟。再一次的，他用自己的种子填满了John，让它渗透进男孩身体的各个角落。温暖的甬道节律的不断收紧，Sherlock短暂的想，他能不能用自己的精液把John彻底填满，将男孩的DNA改成他的样子呢？

John哭喊出声，他全身抽搐颤抖着，甚至射到了地板上。Sherlock想要哪一天再用阴茎环这样玩一次，John在拥有这样绝妙的高潮之后也一定会这样想的。“你还好吗？”Sherlock问道。两人同时喘息着大笑起来。

“我觉得还挺好。”John咯咯笑着，快速钻回男人的怀中，Sherlock对此非常愉悦，他依然在John的身体里，那男孩的屁股可能还痛着。Sherlock迅速越过男孩拿过一个蓝色小肛塞，这个东西可以在今天接下来的时候将他的精液留在John的身体里……或者至少留到他下一次想操John的时候。他慢慢将自己拔出来，男孩因疼痛发出一声小小的哀鸣，Sherlock看着他珍贵的种子在他和他的爱人之间拉出一条锁链，白色精液将他们连接在了一起，确保Sherlock的印记会永远留在他的John的体内。他分开那对发红的臀瓣，很容易就将肛塞推了进去，那可比Sherlock的阴茎小多了。

John为这硅制品的入侵而颤抖起来，他弯过脖子，想看看Sherlock干了什么。侦探只是对他微笑，在他汗湿的脸和脖颈上落下细密的亲吻，向男孩保证一切都好，“这样依旧能把我永远留在你体内了，你能感觉到我的精液在你身体里吗，John？”他问道，仔细观察着男孩筋疲力竭的面庞，使这句话听起来更像句嘉奖，试图让他相信将他的爱人的精液堵在身体里是件光荣的事情， _ _它就是__ 。

John扭开头，轻声呜咽着，红晕染上他的面庞，他的唇畔露出一个羞涩的笑容。“感觉很棒，是不是？”Sherlock继续怂恿，将肛塞向里推进。男孩几乎为这全新的快感跳了起来。在未来的几天里John会对这个东西无比适应的，如果没有它、没有Sherlock在他的体内，他甚至会觉得空虚。少年羞涩的点点头，发出一声呻吟，蜷缩回Sherlock提供的温暖里，迷迷蒙蒙的闭上了双眼。

Sherlock让那男孩小睡一会儿，在他给他的止痛剂与他的爱人给他的那场彻底的操弄的双重作用下，John肯定累坏了。侦探充满占有欲的环住他年轻的男孩，一直凝视着他的面庞。他感到愉悦，那些来自John过去的生活的麻烦，他的哥哥肯定会将它们一一处理好，那么他就可以分出精力来好好照顾John了。 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麦哥你真的好关心阿花吖【搓手】【奸笑】


	7. Never Let Me Go 莫负我意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近看Lolita上瘾，我果然跟恋童杠上了嘛【不不不不不不不不不不。
> 
> 本章微虐，最后一段作者写得很美，我尽力了但感觉还是不太对……大家食用愉快~

距离John初遇Sherlock已经过去了一个月。这三十一天飘飘欲仙的日子带给男孩的改变比他过去一生的都多。这一个月中他失去了自己的童贞，死过一次，以为自己被人截肢，摔折了手腕和脚踝，在母亲抛弃自己时痛哭流涕，在Sherlock挠他痒痒时开怀大笑，拿枪对准那男人的胸口，见过了Mycroft，在这三十一天将尽之时，他终于明白了自己之前的人生是怎样的支离破碎、一片孤寂。

每天清晨都是以相同的方式开始，从未出过一次偏差。John经过反复验证，确定Sherlock肯定是有强迫症或其他什么类似的毛病。每当他醒来时，总有一双银色的眼睛凝视着他，有时那双眼睛里充满温柔与耐性，那时Sherlock就会抬起男孩的腿，与他温柔地做爱，直到John快承受不住两人之间满溢的感情而哭出来；但有时那双眼睛里的神色会被能将他烧焦的热切与情欲所取代，那会吓到John，在这样的清晨里，Sherlock会将他翻成趴卧的姿势，小心他打着石膏的腿同时急躁的为他扩张，随后完全的、狠狠的将他操开，John会疼得哭出声来，而Sherlock会舔去他脸上的泪水。

然而无论是哪种方式，无论Sherlock是温柔的操他还是粗暴的操他，完事后总有那个蓝色的小肛塞被塞进他的体内，将Sherlock的精华堵在他的身体里。一开始John不太喜欢这样，毕竟有个东西在肛门里顶着总会让坐下或者上厕所一类的事情不太方便，但Sherlock执意如此，要是John敢抱怨他就吸他的阴茎，直到男孩不再抗议为止。

之后Sherlock会温柔的为他清洗，吻去两人欢爱时他带来的所有疼痛。这是John最喜欢的部分，并非因为那些让人心旷神怡的暖水，而是因为Sherlock。Sherlock的每一分注意力都集中在他身上，那男人会用浴巾细细擦拭他的每一寸身体，在他身后落下一连串的细密亲吻，把John再次弄到半勃状态。然后他或许会在将John完全清洗干净前再给他来一发手活，让他射到自己的胸膛上，再一点点抹去John身上的所有污秽。

下午的时间则要由Sherlock是否有工作缠身来决定两人的日程。在Sherlock不忙时，他会负责John的家教事宜。如果Sherlock在工作，他就会让John看会儿电视或者小睡一觉，但却从不允许John碰电脑。John往往看着看着电视就窝在沙发上睡着了，不出一个小时他就会被人抱到楼上卧室里去。John觉得自己有一半时间都是生活在云里雾里，但这种堕落的迷蒙感从未困扰他，特别是当Sherlock工作中把他抱到大腿上，任他在怀里睡去的时候。

某些日子里，Sherlock没有什么工作可做，他便来给John讲解自己各种各样的实验，再教教他数学、英语和物理。

有时男孩会回想起他从前的学校生活，老师们根本不关心他到底学会没有，只要求他能拿到一个通过考试的成绩。但Sherlock不同，Sherlock会和他交流。没错，虽然他每次说错点什么的时候Sherlock总会冲他翻白眼，但那只是因为Sherlock太聪明了。然而当John问起Sherlock天文学知识时他却对那些行星的运动一无所知，还宣称那些东西一点意义都没有，每次都能让John几乎笑晕在椅子上。

最终，在晚饭后，他们会先不屈不挠的为一个狗屎电视剧争上一场，等到John安卧在Sherlock的膝头，Sherlock就将John抱去他们的卧室里。在两人愉悦的喘息声中将肛塞拔出，然后Sherlock会和他温柔地做爱，不像他们的晨间性爱那样充满不可预测性，夜晚的Sherlock总是动作柔缓而甜蜜，仿佛已经被两人共度的一天平静了沸腾的大脑，心满意足的将John圈在怀中。

总而言之，John过得非常快乐，比他之前的整个人生加起来都要快乐。他再也没有感觉到过孤独，Sherlock可能不知道地球绕着太阳转，但那又有什么关系，在他们之间的所有生活中Sherlock都是在围绕着他不断的旋转，仿佛他就是他宇宙的中心。唯一美中不足的就是他身上的石膏，它们阻止了他对Sherlock的触碰。他不在乎自己这对肢体都能做什么，他只想碰碰Sherlock。就在昨天晚上，Sherlock对他承诺说他的石膏今天就可以拆掉了，他可以自由使用自己的手脚随心所欲。“可我只想碰碰你。”John像只小兽似的低鸣，注视着他的整个世界，而他的世界就在那里，对他咧嘴露出一个愉快的笑容。

“那我们现在就把石膏拆掉，我可不想让你等着，我现在能把它拿掉了吗？”Sherlock玩笑道，他朝John的手臂做了个可怕的表情，但John只是一瞬不瞬的凝视着他，连眼睛都没眨一下。他为什么要这么做呢？Sherlock永远都不会伤害他，这话他已经被告知了不下百遍，而他现在全身心的相信这一点，从他的身体，到思想，到他的灵魂。“John，闭上眼睛，我不想有什么东西突然飞到你眼里。”John顺从的闭上眼，安适的把脑袋放在枕头上，他胳膊上的压迫感增大，石膏刺耳的声音越来越响。

Sherlock不到五分钟就将两处打石膏部位的硬壳拆了下来，他开始揭开防护绷带，其下苍白的皮肤暴露出来。“非常好，你感觉怎么样，John？”Sherlock问道，他的手掌抚过那片肌肤，一个月以来第一次肌肤相触，John为这种感觉颤抖起来，“嗯，看起来非常敏感。”男人轻笑起来，“我应该把你的阴茎锁起来，让它一个月都得不到触碰。”

“别！”John一下把头从枕头上抬起来。乞求的话就在嘴边，他不想再来一次像上回阴茎环那样的经历了。不可否认的是，当Sherlock取下阴茎环让他释放的那一刻感觉好极了，爆炸般的快感在体内燃烧，但等待的过程实在太过煎熬。不过John也学到——至少Sherlock是这么说的——在这种时候他应该做的一切就是全心全意信任他的爱人，躺平，将一切交给Sherlock照顾。他们做的次数足够多，也足够John彻底意识到这一点，也因此，John一直都照行不误。

“不要？”Sherlock一抬眉，将最后一层绷带从John身上拆了下来，“正确的决定，如果整整一个月不能品尝你的味道的话，我肯定受不了。” _喔，真是决定性的转折_ 。突然，Sherlock将脑袋从John的腿边移开，皱了皱鼻子， _哦不，怎么了？我都做了点啥？_ “你恐怕得去洗个澡，你身上长了一层一层的死皮，石膏让你的腿和胳膊闻起来都像臭脚丫子味儿。”

John大笑起来，他没做什么让Sherlock失望的事，这使他感到一阵宽慰。他试图用自己那只刚获得自由的脚踹了Sherlock的肩膀一下，这一脚肯定不疼，但John感觉自己的腿依然又酸又软。“啊，别这样。”Sherlock下床，将他抱起来。John没有畏缩，他用自己那只好手勾住Sherlock的脖子，任那男人将自己安全转移到浴室去，“你的腿在恢复正常之前还会有一点酸，肌肉无力，别担心，我有好多有趣的法子帮你挺过这一关。”John感觉自己的耳朵被人狠狠咬了一口，他的阴茎反射条件兴奋起来，Sherlock的每一次触碰都全然掌控着他的身体反应，“我们最好从现在开始停用止痛剂，如果你还是觉得不适应，告诉我，我会照顾你的，好吗？”John再次点了点头，他感到自己的脚隐隐碰到了瓷砖地板，“来这儿，扶住墙，试着自己站起来，我来给你脱衣服。”

John尽力站直，但他的腿很快疲累起来，这时有人把他抱起来，放进那个熟悉的冒着泡泡的浴缸中。John趴在Sherlock身子上，水流淌过他一月未着水的胳膊和腿感觉绝妙。一只光滑的大手正往他头发上打着泡沫，他的头发一个月没剪，显得有一点长，后颈那里甚至打了卷。“我帮你洗头的时候，你自己清洗一下腿好吗？我不知道你的腿感觉还有多酸，但我不想压它太狠。”

John照做了，他缓慢清洗着腿和胳膊上的肌肤，Sherlock帮他洗干净了头发、后背和胸膛。之后是他们洗澡的最后一步，一根温暖还抹着沐浴露的手指挤进John的后穴。这没有多疼，事实上，Sherlock的手指在他体内的五分钟里所带来的摩擦和温和的灼烧感都让John觉得很舒服，“你没事，我很高兴，John。”Sherlock在他耳畔低语，同时插入了第二根手指，John微微颤抖，那根手指戳刺着他的前列腺，这是John浑身上下最喜欢的器官，阴茎紧随其后——这些都是Sherlock给他上生物课时教给他的。

“你在这里，我才能安然无恙。”John呻吟着，第三根手指进入了体内。这将是个温柔的清晨，Sherlock用手扶住John的腋下，将他转过身来坐到自己的大腿上。那美丽梦幻的蓝色雾气再次弥漫了John的大脑，在爱人的怀抱里，一切都是安好的。

“我的小士兵已经被重新拼合完好了。”Sherlock将他举起来，两人的胸膛贴在一起，John的胳膊环住男人的颈项，膝盖跪在浴缸底部。“只是为我。”Sherlock的阴茎缓缓滑入，John一只手抓紧了那头凌乱的棕发，还在恢复期的胳膊软绵绵的垂在Sherlock身上，“全为了我。”Sherlock的声音再次响起，John感觉到自己的屁股与Sherlock的大腿肌肤相触，他坐了下来，Sherlock完全深入到他的体内。

“操。”John诅咒出声，他再次被抬起来，又因重力和臀部上坚定的压迫而重重坐回Sherlock的阴茎上。

“我的John，我的John。”Sherlock吟咏着，加快了顶弄的速度。这是他第一次真正说出来这句话，John的心悬了起来，为这句话中强烈的占有欲感到一阵颤栗。然而很快，这份占有欲就成为了他的某种生存方式，是他在无所依靠时唯一可以抓住的希望之火。如果他一无所有，如果连他的母亲都不会在葬礼上为他哭泣，如果Mike也不再试着联系他，如果所有人都认为他已死去，甚至不愿意再多追寻他一步……至少他依然属于某地某人，而那人永远不会放开他的手。现在这已成为他的生命所系，John无比珍爱着Sherlock紧紧拥他入怀的方式，珍爱着Sherlock在他耳边一遍一遍呢喃“我爱你”的声音。一股热流射出他的身体，他高潮了，液体射到了Sherlock胸口和面颊上。

“哦，上帝，对不起！”白色精液顺着那男人的面颊和胸口滑下，John感到一阵恐慌。他试图抓过浴巾将它们擦去，然而Sherlock却刮下了脸上的液体，贪婪的将它们从手指上舔去，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

“上帝，你尝起来太棒了，John，你感觉起来太棒了。”男人呻吟着，又一次狠狠顶撞进他的体内，接着缓缓将阴茎抽了出来。这是……这就是John一天中最糟糕的部分。空虚，寒冷，他再次置于孤独的境地中，恐怕自己会飘入荒无人烟的太空，飘入一个就连Sherlock也无法找到他的地方。“嘘，没关系，我们下次再用肛塞，John。”Sherlock柔声说，他将他永进怀里，温柔的抚摸着他的头发，男孩的面颊靠在他的肩膀上，“试试能不能自己走下楼，对，然后，”他让男孩转了个身，背部面对着他，“如果你做到了，我就让你用一会儿电脑。听起来怎么样？”

“好呀！”John再次微笑起来，懒洋洋的玩弄起延伸到Sherlock腹股沟的黑色小卷。

“很好。”Sherlock回应道，他再次吻了吻男孩的嘴唇，男孩追逐着索取更多的吻和爱抚。随后他扶着男孩起身，将两人擦干。

两人擦干净了身体，换上宽松的丝绸睡衣……好吧，只有Sherlock全身上下穿戴齐整，因为他坚称John如此绝妙，不能被衣料完全遮掩起来，所以John只能穿着Sherlock买给他的睡裤。这睡裤和John曾经在体育用品店买过的那款样式很像，那已经是很多年前 _……不很多个月前……不只有一个月前的事情_ 。男孩已经不再具有自主意识，至少在Sherlock的那些惩罚教程后，他已不再想着掌控自己的身体。Sherlock有时会控制他的高潮，一遍遍告诉John他有多么美丽，直到他相信John是真的认同他的话之后才会允许John释放。

“好，我现在会走在你前面，如果你觉得你要摔倒了，告诉我，我会接住你。”Sherlock对他说，两人正站在楼梯顶。

“我知道你会的。”John抬起脸，冲他微笑。他每一个字都说得很认真，因为他早就明白，对Sherlock、对他的爱人撒谎是一件全无必要的事情，他似乎永远理解John的所想所感，即便有时候John都不知道自己想要表达什么。John缓慢的迈出第一步，他的腿有些颤抖，但它们依然支撑着他走完一步又一步，直到他终于走下了楼梯，跌入Sherlock强壮的手臂间。

“坚强的男孩。”Sherlock在他耳中柔声道，John感到一阵自内而外的温暖，就像他永远都不会再对Sherlock撒谎一样，他明白Sherlock也永远不会欺骗他。“来，我们去沙发上，你可以在沙发上玩电脑。就像我所承诺的，我去厨房里做几个实验，然后我会给咱俩准备午饭。怎么样？”

“只要你做饭前洗洗手就成，昨天那个西红柿汤一股甲醛味。”John大笑起来，紧接着又惊叫出声，Sherlock正一把将他抱起向沙发走去。他把John在沙发上安置好，向前倾身将John拉入到一个深吻中，他全面主导着这个吻，直到男孩喘不过气来时才停下。

Sherlock把电脑放在John的大腿上，快速亲了亲他的发顶，随后向厨房走去。John打开电脑，对着电脑屏幕盯了会儿，试图回忆起自己两周前为什么那么迫切的想要用用电脑。他耸耸肩，希望当时的想法能过会儿回到他脑子里，他要先玩玩儿纸牌游戏，浏览几个网页再说。过了半个小时他还是没想起来，于是他干脆将之抛到脑后，如果那真的是什么重要的记忆，他不会想不起来的。

他双击屏幕上方的网页地址，近期浏览网站列表跳了出来，他们第一次相遇的聊天室就在列表最底部。 _Mike还在那个聊天室上吗？如果他在，我还想不想跟那个混蛋聊聊？要聊的话应该说点什么呢？嘿，谢谢你啊，幸亏在你发现我失踪之后没给我打电话，伙计我真的太感激了。_ 他又扫了一眼Sherlock，那人一如往常，全身心都扑在自己的显微镜上自言自语。 _ _不会有害的，我就看看他是不是还在线__ 。

John登录网页，将自己的用户名设成JT2000，意指John Thomas，他不再用自己的旧账号，那个Goalie2000了。他浏览了一遍在线用户列表，但MikeAttack并不在其中。John感到一阵比之前更加强烈的怒意，被无情抛弃的记忆潜回他的脑中，他正要退出聊天室，一个私人聊天信息突然弹了出来，对方的用户名是StripedTiger。

 ****StripedTiger:** ** ****嘿** **

John有些犹豫，他的手指在键盘上一顿，除去Sherlock和Mycroft的那次拜访之外，这是他第一次和某人交流。 _ _这不是什么大事，我就跟他聊聊而已，我还想知道这人为啥主动找我聊天呢__ 。

 ****JT2000:** ** ****嘿** **

****StripedTiger:** ** ****JT是什么意思** ** ****?** **

他不可能告诉一个陌生人自己的名字，不可能，Sherlock绝对不会赞同的。

 ****StripedTiger:** ** ****是** ** ****John Thomas** ** ****的意思吗** ** ****?** **

_卧槽？！这人是谁？_

****JT2000:** ** ****你是谁？** **

****StripedTiger:** ** ****我的名字不重要，但我被告知发给你一个网站地址和一个电话号码。** ** ****#** ** ****决定好了之后就打电话过来吧。** ** ** **戳我** ** **** ****+44 20 7437 1548** **

StripedTiger很快就下线了，留下John一个人盯着那条蓝色的超链接，以及一个鬼才知道会打给谁的电话号码。John不知道什么促使自己点击了那条链接，也许只是单纯的好奇，或者还有一些别的什么，但总之他的手指移动，然后链接被点开了。

一个网页加载出来，上面是Wembly*的当地新闻，John在看到的一瞬间几乎无法阻止从嗓子眼里逃逸而出的惊喘。标题写着： ** **当地一疑似自杀儿童被重新找回，已失去一年前的记忆。**** John继续读了下去，这个十五岁的、名叫Victor Trevor的男孩，这个Sherlock宣称伤透了他的心的人，但根据这篇报道，警方发现自杀根本不是出于Victor的意愿 _……就像我。我……我不是特别的……我不是那个独一无二的_ 。十四个*加粗印刷单词明晃晃刺着他的眼，John的伊甸园在他身边快速崩塌、湮没，而他不知道这一回，Sherlock是否还能一如既往的保护他，阻止他碎成一片一片的废墟。

“John，”Sherlock的呼唤声从厨房传来，当他看到男孩金纸般惨白的脸色时，脸上忍不住露出关切之色，“哪里不对吗？”

John抬起眼，看向这个他所深爱的男人。他爱他，爱组成他的每一个分子每一种微粒，他比爱溟濛淅沥的细雨、清晨梦醒雾影朦胧都更爱他，比爱纷扬无声的白雪，夜空璀璨星凉如水都更爱他，他爱日光明艳而他与世界相遇，爱风声在耳边掠动，而他襟发飞扬，踏上滑板一路加速前冲，可他更爱他。他赌上性命、他的整个一生，可都抵不过他爱他。他的眼睛泛上一阵灼烧的痛意，泪水在不自意间涌出，只需一年， _是十一个月_ ，Sherlock就会厌倦他，抹去他的记忆，将他送回曾经的生活中去，而他早已身心破碎残缺难全，此后再无所依。 _哪里不对吗……_ “我。”他轻声说。

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wembly：伦敦的一个区，据说附近有奥特莱斯购物中心，比较著名的是温布利球场，详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wembley
> 
>    
> *原文是LOCAL CHILD THOUGHT TO HAVE COMMITED SUICIDE FOUND WITH NO MEMORY ONE YEAR LATER，十四个词


	8. Ghosts 旧梦缠身

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor身世【大部分】已揭秘，莫名有点心疼(；′⌒`)

当Sherlock接近那小小的男孩时，他看上去几乎都要整个人蜷缩进沙发里，电脑仍放在他的膝上。“我。”当Sherlock问起哪里不对时他是这样回答的， _我？_ Sherlock缓缓向John走去，他的脸色惨白，仿佛整个人就要在下一秒消失一般。

“John，给我看看电脑。”Sherlock声音坚定而严厉。他知道John在这样精神脆弱的状态下，一定会第一时间被这个熟悉的嗓音所俘获，那个由Sherlock植入到他思想中的自动控制仪就会在这时起作用，指挥着他完成Sherlock的指令。Sherlock从不是那种相信巧合的人，但他不得不承认，1920年Dr. John B Watson*所做的关于行为科学与刺激-应答反应的实验，为现在的Sherlock操纵这个后来的John H Watson提供了恰好的工具，这件事的确有趣极了。许是上帝有意为之，将两个名字如此相似的人联结在一起，Sherlock摇响铃铛，John的口水就会留下来。虽然把John比作巴甫洛夫的狗*有点让人恶心，但二者之间确乎有着相似之处。

而上天赐予Sherlock的另一件礼物，便是让他发现赞扬对John的吸引力。他的男孩渴求着赞扬，甚至能够以此为生，而来自爱人的赞扬犹能令他欢欣雀跃。这点也使Sherlock和John的关系发生了质的改变，从捕食者和被捕食者，到用情者和被爱者，每当Sherlock唤他“好男孩”或是“勇敢的男孩”时，那孩子都会像融化一般心漾神迷。Sherlock本身也明白，来自他人的称赞无论对他还是对John，都有着毁灭性的杀伤力，但每当他看着那男孩的双眸中或低落或悲伤的神色，转为快乐乃至羞涩忸怩的神态……好吧，不如说John的身体不是Sherlock唯一为之迷恋成瘾的所在，他们相生相依，从彼此身上汲取生存的养料，而Sherlock爱John一如John爱Sherlock一般深切。

过去的一个月是Sherlock此生所经历过的最美好、最满足、最平静的日子。他能够从John的眼睛里看出来，那些属于他过往生活的愉快记忆都已离他远去，余下的属于伤怀、空虚与厌倦的部分，无时无刻不在提醒着他现在在贝克街度过时光的美妙，而这也是Sherlock终于肯为他拆下石膏的原因，那石膏几周前就没有必要了，可是Sherlock依然不确定逃跑的念头是否仍留存于男孩的脑中。当男孩说起，自己拆下石膏唯一的目的只是在做爱时能亲手碰碰Sherlock，最后一点残缺便在此圆满，而Sherlock决定敞开笼门，看看他那可爱的小鸟是否会为他自甘为囚。在他心里对此无比自信，那男孩的身体、他的头脑，都是属于他的……他已将诱哄的工作完成，确保了男孩会永远与他相守相伴。

然而现在，当他凝视着那张含泪瞪视他的漂亮小脸时，Sherlock恍然发觉，自己费尽心机摧毁掉的John的心墙，此刻又在他身边密不透风的高耸起来，将他脆弱的身形掩藏其后。这是侦探头一次承认自己犯了错误，将男孩的石膏拆了下来，不，那当然不是个错误，真正的错误在于他竟然允许John去碰那愚蠢的电脑，将他自己全然暴露在外界的各种影响下。他们的关系正处于初期，脆弱且摇摆不定，这绝对是他走的最最糟糕的一步棋。 _是时候做些措施控制损害了。_

“拜托。”Sherlock谨慎的道，他小心翼翼的把电脑从男孩手里抱过来，生怕惊得他一时冲动做出什么傻事。John现在宛如停落悬崖边缘的一块小小的鹅卵石，风蚀水侵，摇摇欲坠，随时都可能跌入深渊粉身碎骨。过去的一个月里，Sherlock一直竭尽全力成为着脆弱的男孩脚下的支架，不让他从高台跌落，然而若是狂风过境呼啸来袭。或是长着锋锐口器的怪物疯狂入侵，执意要斩断Sherlock提供的所有支撑，那么就连他也无法在如此风雨飘摇中继续保护John的安全。

Sherlock打开电脑网页，他只看到那个新闻界面一眼，一切便都明朗起来了。 _Moriarty！_ “我要给Mycroft打电话！”John的语气比侦探所听过的任何一次都更为坚决严厉，带着点小小的鼻音，皱起的眉毛浅浅在眉心划下一道纹，这让他那张凶巴巴的小脸看上去秀色可餐。饶是如此，Sherlock还是摆上一副严肃的神态来应对。他回身目光肃然的看向John，Mycroft并非不可行，那是最后的选择，Sherlock觉得此事还是交由自己处理为佳，他会赶在引爆器炸开前将它拆除的。但如果Mycroft介入此事，他恐怕会仔仔细细一周一周的逐日盘查，既有可能还会派来他的哪个走狗监视小两口的生活。

“那没必要亲爱的，你只需要告诉我。”Sherlock柔声道，他伸出手来试图安抚那男孩剧烈颤抖的小手，然而他的笔记本电脑却劈头盖脸的向他砸来。 _John？！_ Sherlock及时偏头躲过那个危险的庞然大物，一手将之抓进手里，另一手牢牢扣住了John的手腕，“冷静下来，John！”Sherlock厉声大吼，John也吼了回去，猛然将自己的手抽开。他蔚蓝的眼中溢满不受控制的泪水，却依然倔强的狠狠瞪视着他。愤怒是在意料之中的，Sherlock明白，毕竟自己欺骗他在先，然而不，那对年轻明澈的眸子里只是无尽的伤怀、遭人背弃后的痛苦还有……还有恐惧。

Sherlock不明白为什么John眼中会露出那样的神情，男孩的抽泣如同停不下来一般，他呜咽着说：“你-你骗我-我-我！你-你说我是特-特别的！” _上帝，他怎么能这么想？我怎么会在这种事情上欺骗他！我的John，我的！_ 侦探被一股彻彻底底的恐慌攫取了全部心神，他处在此生从未有过的困惑与恐惧中，六神无主*，不知所措，一场规模空前的核战正在他的大脑皮层与脑叶间爆发，而那宁静的、美丽的John，他赖以生存的John，他的男孩此刻全然失去了理智，因而他的战争也就永无平息之期。 _我必须得解决这个，离开他我将无法存活， ** **我无法存活！****_

“你就是特别的那个John！你是一切，我的一切，你和Victor一点都不一样！”他坐在男孩身侧不住安抚，一只手紧紧拥着他的肩膀。

“我不是！”John大吼出声，他猛然将Sherlock推开，脸涨得通红。他腾地起身，那只受伤的腿轻轻颤抖了一下，“我打赌你跟他肯定-肯定也是这么说的！”John激烈的指向屏幕，那张平素美丽的小脸却被某种虚弱与恐惧的情绪扭曲了。

“John，拜托，让我解释，你冷静下来，像个大人一样我们谈谈这事好吗？”Sherlock缓缓起身，他打出那张“孩子牌”，试图以此唤回他的男孩。这招在此之前屡试不爽，然而这回John只给了他一个决然转身的背影，全速向楼上冲去。

Sherlock想都没想，扔下笔记本电脑——过会儿他肯定把这玩意儿烧成渣——就追向他那倔强任性的男孩，向楼上全速冲刺。他满怀希望自己还有机会跟John再说点什么，不让这一个月来的所有努力付之东流。然而那男孩一条虚弱的腿拖累了他，在他狂奔的压力下突然罢工，“John！”Sherlock大吼出声，他一个移动迅速窜上三层楼梯，将跌落的男孩紧紧搂在怀里。这不算是个下意识的动作，一半是为了John的安全考虑，另有一半他心里清楚，这是重建两人之间信任关系的最好途径。Sherlock的背部狠狠撞到墙上，阻止了他们下跌的势头。他死死搂着John，而John依旧死命挣扎着，试图脱离这个将他从危险边缘拉回来的拥抱。

“别管我，Sherlock！我要给Mycroft打电话，他说的只要我想就可以打给他的！把我放开！”John手脚胡乱踢蹬着，Sherlock轻而易举的就避开了他挥舞的手臂，将他牢牢控制在自己的怀里，扛着他向床边走去。给Mycroft打个电话确实是最好的解决方法，可Sherlock想试试他们的床能不能让John冷静下来，好让他找出来造成John情绪如此激烈的大爆发的根源。 _你在我的床上时必然无法抗拒这种安全感，如果非要说还有的话，就是欲火焚身的渴望，你能否认吗John？只要一点简单的刺激，简单的回应，吾爱，不要害怕，你抗拒不了的。_ 有一件事确凿无疑，他永远不会留John一人，永不。

“嘘，冷静。”Sherlock在John大声的抽泣中轻声道。John试图逃走，Sherlock立刻压到他的身上，用自己的身子牢牢覆盖包裹住男孩小小的身体。John仰躺着喘息，Sherlock趴在他肚子上，一只手充满占有欲的圈住他的胸口。为了增加一点刺激，Sherlock还将自己一条大腿压在John的下体上。直到那徒劳的反抗彻底平息，Sherlock才开始说话，他的唇离John的耳朵只有几厘米的距离，“John，告诉我发生了什么，难道我没有向你证明过你对我而言意味着什么吗？”他不待John点头回应，继续道，“你也明白，如果我根本不知道发生了什么，我就无法解决问题，是不是？”他用大拇指轻轻抚摩着John右侧的小乳头，逗弄诱哄着它硬了起来，以防John会对他们两人之前的关系产生任何负面的念头。

然后是一段长时间的沉默，John终于转过头来，望向Sherlock的面庞，Sherlock生怕自己一个稍微大声一点的呼吸，就会将眼前这精致脆弱的男孩打碎成一百万片破碎的残像，从此消散无影，无法辨认，也无法复原。“求求你……”男孩啜泣着，紧紧闭上双眼，泪水顺着他的脸颊蜿蜒而下，“求求你……”

“求我什么John，什么都可以，你知道我为你做什么都可以。”他柔声鼓励着。Sherlock并不知道男孩向他乞求的是什么，但他在心中暗暗祈祷，John一定不是在要求回家， _因为那是绝对不可能的，John。_ “John。”他再次轻声呼唤，吻去John脸上的一行泪水，不让它们滴落到浅蓝色的枕巾上，化成一片暗色水渍。

“求求你……求求你，别离开我。”John哭着，再次在Sherlock的怀里挣扎起来，只是这次并非为了逃跑，他将自己更紧的贴向那个男人。Sherlock感觉到自己的手腕被一双颤抖的小手死死握住了，那泪痕犹在的温暖面颊紧紧靠向他的胸口，侦探的心里这才升起一分明悟，John并没有因为他的欺骗而生他的气，没有，他那漂亮的、甜蜜的、可怜的John才没有，他只是害怕自己会沦落到和Victor Trevor一样的命运中去，被抛弃，被遣返回他旧日的生活，孤独，空虚，荒冷。

这个，这是如此完美，无论Sherlock如何计划，也无法达到比这样更好的效果了。 _也许是Moriarty一直在计划这一切？算了吧，那只大蜘蛛更有可能只是低估了我与John之间的纽带有多么紧密。_ “嘘。”他将脸埋在那柔软的头发中，轻声安抚，一只手在John背后温柔的画着圈，直到那大声地啜泣变为发闷的低鸣。

在过去一个月中，Sherlock一直留心观察着John的变化，估量他每一次的反应，探究他眼中神情所蕴藏的含义的悄然改变，以计算出John最终彻底崩溃破碎的时间，那最后一块碎片何时落下？第一块碎片是个大块头，它是在他们淋浴间里第一次做爱时掉落的，自那以后，每一次Sherlock进入那男孩的身体中，裂口便会扩大一分。接着是第二次破碎，那时John试图给自己的母亲打电话，当然他没有收到任何回应。当时Sherlock真的感到恐慌，他害怕那次的事件给John留下的是一个永远补不上的破洞，而不是一次破碎的过程。然而当男孩拿枪指着他的胸口、瘫坐在地无助的嚎啕大哭时，他便明白，他们之间的爱情是最强有力的粘合剂，独一无二，不可取代，无论John破损成什么样，它总能将他复原如初。

实话来讲，Sherlock本以为他的男孩已经完成了最后一块碎裂，那时他手中的枪掉落在地，接纳了他爱人的怀抱与抚慰，他想John脑中的地壳一定已经开始移动碰撞，创造出一片新的青翠平原，河水温柔，远山柔浅，那是独属他们二人的伊甸园，只允许他们在一起自由驰骋。然而现在看起来John心内仍深埋着某种恐惧与不确定感，当涉及到他们之间的关系时，那蛰伏沉眠的心绪就露出水面，仅仅几分钟便将世界折腾的天翻地覆。Sherlock深深吸气，他在心中绘制好了一份初步计划，他需要重新捡敛信息，以说服John，他与Victor是截然不同的。

“John，”Sherlock将男孩推开一点，直视着他的眼睛，两人的手脚仍然交缠在一起，宛如相互依附拥抱的两条苍白的紫藤，蜿蜒蔓延爬到两人的床上，“我需要你非常认真地听我讲，我接下来要跟你说的也许会让你失望，但你要知道，我所说的句句属实。我有一个条件，”Sherlock用大拇指抹去男孩柔软面颊上的一行眼泪，“我说完之前，你不允许插嘴，明白吗？”

“啊-嗯。”John轻轻点头，他的嘴唇颤抖着，努力憋回眼中的泪水。Sherlock为眼前这幅景象深深叹息，他有些烦躁，从未有任何一个人类能让他产生如此强烈的情感共鸣，而眼前这个男孩，他在所有方面都简单的可爱，同时又在所有方面非凡绝妙的无与伦比，Sherlock的心口传来一阵痛楚，他恨透了这种感觉，他一定会找到某种方法，再也不要让他的男孩陷入到这样痛苦的感情纠缠中，这回是由于他的无心之失，而他发誓再也不会有下一次了。

“好男孩。”他赞扬道，有意将John的精神状态调整好，能够接受Sherlock接下来告诉他的事情，“Victor Trevor比你大一岁，我们在两年前相遇，那时我在Wembly有个案子。”Sherlock撒谎了，他需要扩大这两个男孩之间的差异，使他们的相似之处看起来越少越好，即使他与他们相识的过程几乎都是一模一样的，“我们开始互发短信和邮件聊天，他是个非常不错的年轻人，我那时真的很在乎他，我以为他也同样在乎我。他家境富裕，本人甚至都已经被牛津和剑桥大学拟录取了。”这是个强有力的事实，足以对John产生强大的影响，毕竟John的家境可不是那样令人满意，而他又那样想帮母亲一臂之力，以摆脱财政困境，“两个月的交谈后我们准备见面，然后我们发生了性关系，对他、对我而言，那都是我们的第一次。”

“但你——”John想说话，却被Sherlock的一个深吻打断。男人轻轻咬了一下他的下唇，警告他不要插嘴。

“John。”Sherlock出声警告，附带一个微笑，以示他并没有为此生气，但也绝不会允许John再次打断他的讲话。男孩咔哒一声闭上了嘴巴，Sherlock从他脸上捕捉到一丝隐约的笑影。 _对，就是这样John，回到我身边来，回到你的Sherlock身边来。_ “在此之前，我从未对性产生过兴趣，我的工作就是我全部的生活，我没有什么多余的需求，直到我遇见了Victor。”说这些话时，Sherlock刻意将自己的语气调整成鄙夷的状态，和他谈论那些像Anderson一样的智障或者贬低他们一起看过的狗屎电视剧时的口气很像，这样一来，John就不会再感觉Victor对他而言仍是个威胁，并将之划入到“对侦探而言什么也不是”的清单里。从当下情况来讲，这也确实是个事实。和他的John相比之下，那些人的确什么也不是，顶多算是徘徊游荡不肯离去的孤魂野鬼。

“过了一阵，我问他愿不愿意和我在一起，他说他愿意，但当时他跟你一样，都很担心自己的父母。所以我们商量了一个计划，伪造一起自杀，让他既能跟我生活在一起，又能给他父母一个交代。但是后来……”Sherlock顿住了，他垂下目光，仿佛那些不堪回首的往事上涌，回忆带给他的重压令他无力承受。接着他感受到了一双温柔的小手轻轻捏了捏他的手，与他十指交缠。是他甜蜜的男孩，John鼓励着Sherlock，试图安抚他表现出来的悲伤。 _这才是我的男孩。_ “后来他说他不再爱我了，他想回到他的上流社会，他那个富有的家庭里去。”Sherlock明白自己最好扭曲Victor对他的情感，对John谎称Victor不再爱他，因为这样到头来才会成为这两个男孩最大的不同之处，John生于平凡埋于混俗，每天被身边一群软弱的蠢货包围，被他们对他的家庭投来的微薄的同情目光困锁高墙之中，独自一人默默承受重负。

“我-我那时不愿让他走，但他执意离开，再后来，他逃跑了。” _好吧，技术上来说他是被强迫的，他遭到了Moriarty的绑架，但有些事情最好让它永远藏于光下，是不是？_ “他声称他已经忘记了过去一年发生的所有事情，那些我们共度的时光……”Sherlock从他银色的眼睛里挤出点眼泪，“John，我很抱歉我对你说了谎，但我只是想要忘记那段日子，我对他交付真心，但他就这样忘记了我们之间发生的所有，那一年对他而言什么也不是。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”他闭上双眼，等待着一双温柔的小手，而当那双手带着宽慰的力量触及他的脸颊时，Sherlock知道这一局他成功将Moriarty踩在了脚下。当然，这一切更多的归功于他的小爱人，John那颗温柔的、善良的、宁静而充满爱意的心，如此轻而易举的就抚平了自己爱人心头的伤痕。Sherlock认定这个故事到此为止就好，John不能知道全部真相，Sherlock需要拯救他离开那些更加……丑陋的细节，那些发生在Victor身上的，他的男孩已经承受了够多。

Sherlock覆上那双停落在他的颧骨上的小手，轻声说：“如果-如果你也想要离开我……我-我会理解，John，我只想要你开心幸福。”他当然没有放这男孩离开的意思，但他明白，即使给John选择，John也会义无反顾的留在他身边。

“Sherlock。”温柔如水的声音带着抽噎的余波，在他身旁响起。

“我犯了错，John，一个愚蠢的错误，我将我的真心全部交付出去，但它被撕碎了，而我曾以为我将这样一直破碎下去，再也没有完整的可能……直到遇见你。当我第一次看到你的照片时John，第一次从你的身体里感受你的存在，拥抱你，喂你吃那些司康饼，吻你，品尝你，我再次圆满了。John，如果你也要离开我，我不知道我的心能不能再像从前一样自我修复但是如果，”他顿了顿，喉结滚动，又抹了抹眼睛，“如果你没有和我相同的感觉，我不愿强迫你留在我身边。”就是这样，Moriarty自作聪明的多管闲事完成了John的最后一块破碎，裂口豁然敞开。而现在则是检验这一个月成果的时候，检验他们所构筑的新版图能否抵御来自这世上一切邪恶的山呼海啸，震荡撼动。

“我爱你，Sherlock。”男孩轻声道，他的脸上浮现出清浅的笑意。 _干得漂亮，John。_ “我永远都不会让你伤心的，我发誓。”John的笑容加深了，移走了Sherlock心头所有残存的疼痛，Sherlock感到自己的思绪终于得到休憩，风平浪静，终于。

“我知道你不会，我甜蜜的勇敢的男孩。”Sherlock赞扬道。他将男孩拉近入怀，尽情享受着胜利的喜悦，他成功俘获了John的心神，更不需提Moriarty对他的挑战。Sherlock大获全胜。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *John B Watson（1978—1958）：美国心理学家，行为主义心理学创始人，广告大师。1920年主持了一项跟性行为有关的研究，引起家庭纠纷而被迫跟妻子离婚，并离开大学改行广告行业。详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_B._Watson
> 
> *巴甫洛夫的狗：俄国生理学家巴甫洛夫所做的经典条件发射实验，以铃声和肉作为配对刺激，狗在吃肉时嘴中会产生唾液；后来即使没有肉，狗在听到铃声时嘴中也会自行分泌唾液。详见  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Classical_conditioning
> 
> *此处原文是and that scared the living piss out of him。我实在是没敢直译成【他几乎被吓尿了裤子】，所以稍作处理。如果是我理解有误，欢迎各位小天使捉虫


	9. Shake It Out 前事既渡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情话福再次上线。接下来的几章真的……篇幅略长，可能就无法保持平均一天一更的速度了，小天使们要多耐心一点辣

“Sherlock。”John埋在那温暖的胸膛中低语，双臂环紧了对方的腰身。

“嗯。”那声音透过胸膛隆隆的响起。

“我不该上那个聊天室的，对不起。”这已是John第五次道歉了，虽然愚蠢，但全然发自真心。现在回望整件事情，John发现自己根本就没有再次登上那个网站的任何理由任何借口，而他先前孩子气的举动却带来了极其糟糕的结果，Sherlock不得不再度重溯一遍自己不堪回首的那段记忆，两人之间初步建立起的信任关系也被打碎。 _我为什么要做这些傻事？你做事前就不能三思吗John？还是你就是想像你毁掉其他事情一样把这儿的一切也都搞砸才算行？_

男孩忽的惊呼一声，大腿内侧一阵灼烧的轻微疼痛迫使他拔出自己的思绪，“停下来John，马上给我停。”Sherlock语气严肃无比，不留一点争辩的余地，将John脑中那些明显正奔腾不息的想法生生挤了出去。

“对不起，我只是——”

“我明白。”Sherlock示意John安静，轻轻将他的小脑袋捧离两人身体共同创造出来的温暖，“你会感到好奇，想要接触一些东西，这都没关系，孩子们都会这样做的，我永远都不会为此生你的气，John。但是你不够信任我，这才是真正让我失望的，如果你在看到那件事之后第一个转向我求助，我们就可以一起解决它。你就不需要再哭，更不用再差点摔下楼来，把你的脑袋摔开花。讲真John，那截楼梯可不是你的朋友。”Sherlock轻笑起来，一切看起来已重回正轨，“你再也不需要独自承担所有事情，John，你明白为什么吗？”

John微微垂眸，避开那双全知全能的银色双眸，他不愿面对Sherlock此刻的目光。那个答案他自然是明白的，Sherlock曾一遍一遍的不断告诉他，直到他梦里都回响着Sherlock的声音。“那太难了。”男孩轻声说。因为那就是，那就是他所遇见的最难以做到的事情。全心全意信任什么人，与他共同分担责任，将那些本属自己的负担交由他承受，就是太难了。他怎么能向Sherlock身上施加如此的压力？他是那样深爱着这个男人，从身体至灵魂，他的每一次心脏跳动都在叫嚣着深切的爱意，而他会为Sherlock做一切事情，倾尽全力保护他爱他，这才是他的分内之事，这才是他自己。

“我不是你的母亲，John。”Sherlock抓过他的脸，手上加大了力道，不给John一点躲藏的可能，“我不是Mike，不是你的教练，我不是你的任何一个校友，你懂吗？”

John轻轻点点头，但在他心中所想仍未改变。他永远也不会伤害Sherlock，依旧会不惜一切去——“停下来，John！”Sherlock厉声道，他将男孩翻了个身，双腿分开跨到男孩臀部上，将自己的身体微微撑起几英寸，把John完全囚禁在自己瘦长的身体与强壮的手臂中，“你和我在一起的时候永远不需要伪装，不需要装作你很开心很强大很勇敢很满足或者其他别的什么，如果你心里不是这样想的就永远不要强迫自己……你也不需要保护我远离你的那些负担，它们现在也是我的了，我会与你一同承受。我只想要你，如果你伤心，你伤心我会尽我所能让你笑起来；如果你孤独，你孤独我就会拥抱你；如果你感觉寒冷，你寒冷我就来温暖你的身体；如果你饿了，你饿我就亲自给你喂食。你，John，我想要你，别在我面前掩饰自己，我想看到那个完全真实的男孩，我深爱的男孩。现在不许再对我说谎了，你懂吗？”

John抬头，凝视着那个男人，泪水再次上涌，Sherlock所说的每一言一语正在他们身体中血液里舞动旋转，往John的脑中打下深深的印记。 _不许再哭了！见鬼，为什么我总是要哭啊！_ “如果你想哭，那就哭吧，而我会将你的眼泪吻去。”Sherlock轻声低语，他是这样说，也是这样做的。他俯下身来，唇轻触到John的脸颊上。

“Sh-Sherlock，我-我……我懂了。”John逼出这句话，感觉喉咙间的肿块在不断胀大。最后一个吻落在他的左眼下方，而John意识到自己再也不必孤独，总有一个人永远陪在自己身边。

“好孩子。”那双银色眸子凝视着他，由内而外传递给他温暖的力量，“现在，”Sherlock的语气突然严肃起来，但John却在他眼中看到了一丝逗趣的神色，“John，我想你还是欠我一个道歉。你怎么能用我唯一一台笔记本电脑砸我脑袋呢？那可是我唯一一台笔记本。”Sherlock狡黠的笑了，他将John翻过身来，让他仰面躺好。

John无法抑制的发出宽慰的叹息，他的脊背陷进床里，喉咙里的肿块在逐渐消去，一切都已回归正轨，他可以继续与Sherlock像往日一样相处，用自己来取悦Sherlock，“那我觉得我还是可以做到的。”他用自己最甜腻撩人的声音回了一句，这样的口气往往没法让Sherlock兴奋地颤抖，只能让他发笑，但Sherlock也鼓励过他说他做的越来越好了。John翻过身，动手扯下Sherlock的裤子，男人一把抓住他的肩膀，猛然将他扯了上来，让两人胸膛相贴。

 

“那还有……嗯……”John有些结巴，他尽最大努力向Sherlock展现自己的信任，信任他可以照顾好一切事情。幸运的是，侦探耐心的给了他足够的时间鼓足勇气，组织好自己想要说的话，“一个电话号码……我是说，那个网址后面还有一个电话号码。”他一口气把自己想要说的说出来，感觉肩上轻松了不少，仿佛那些重担都自动腾空飞走，飞到一个没人在意的地方去了。

“我看到了。”这便是那男人对他所说的全部。Sherlock并没有指责他“你为什么不早点告诉我”或者嘲笑他“那当然会有，别傻了，John”。他只是承认了自己的发现，然后停顿下来等待着男孩继续说下去。

John的信心逐渐燃起，他继续问出那些一连串的问题：“你……嗯……你知道那人是谁吗？我是说，你知道谁是StripedTiger吗？他们干嘛给我发来那些东西？”

Sherlock叹息一声，脸上掠过一丝忧愁的神色，John感觉自己胃里陷下去一块，Sherlock的情绪在洞里发出空荡的回音，就仿佛两个人被什么联结在一起，感受着彼此最直接的情感共鸣。“我有个想法，对，但我需要更多证据来证明我的怀疑。”那张在他之上的英俊面孔严肃起来，John知道Sherlock现在无比想将手指尖塔状抵住下巴，进入到他的思维宫殿中去。可他最终连动都没有动一下，依然紧紧将John拥在怀里，轻柔的缓缓摇晃。

John实在控制不住自己了，“你知道吗，当你切换到侦探模式的时候真的超性感。”John笑了起来，试着将两人的情绪带回来。

“对，有人之前这么跟我说过。”Sherlock依旧神情冷然，他向John宽慰的笑了笑，很快又恢复到肃然的神色。

“是那个之前来拜访你的人吗？那个……不是特别好的朋友？”

“我想是的。”

“为什么？他关心我、关心我们干什么？他给我发那些东西是想干嘛？”

“他精神失常。”Sherlock只是这样说，John头一次在那双无与伦比的银色眼眸中看到类似畏惧的神色。

“精神失常？就像是疯狂的自言自语，或者有个小小人在他脑子里告诉他要烧毁一切东西那样的疯吗？”

“更糟。”

 _更糟？老天，这还能更糟成什么样？_ “Sherlock，你吓到我了。”John现在真正明白坦诚相待的意义何在了，同样，他也对之深怀感激。见鬼，如果他得跟一个精神变态对决的话，那他还是不要一个人上的好，“他想得到你什么？”

“他不是想得到我，John。”Sherlock看向他，眼中那丝畏惧的神色已然消影无踪，取而代之的是从那男人身上散发出来的无尽威势与怒意，“他在嫉妒，想要得到我所拥有的东西。”

“那是……什么？”John凝视着Sherlock，目光不动，对于即将到来的那个答案，他从心底升起某种恐惧。

“你，John，他想得到你。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，为了让大家看文愉快，我就在最后说了。本章跳了一段逆，译者逆cp会死星人，互攻接受无力，所以没有翻出来。如果有GN想看的话可以戳原文去看  
> 虽然逆了，但整场肉依然是完全由侦探主导。之后应该在第三部末还有一次互攻，到时候依然会跳，大家可以继续放心往下看:)


	10. The Hardest of Hearts 心坚如铁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章剧情神转折，没看过原文的小天使们请做好心理准备:)  
> 【我简直不敢相信我在一天之内弄完它了】

Sherlock盯着天花板，怀中男孩身体温暖，像个襁褓中的婴孩一般。他嘴中哼着不成调的曲子，两人相和的呼吸为曲调提供了最好的节奏，轻缓的吐息声创造出一片宁静的背景音，侦探在这样的声音下思量着保护John的方法，让他的男孩远离这世上他所知的最阴暗的怪物。

“Sherlock。”一个小小的声音响起，在这种情景下甚至显得更小了。Sherlock从自己的思绪中脱出身来，通常，他会对这样的打扰恼恨有加，甚至再给罪魁祸首来场言语攻击，但现在他只觉得宽慰，由衷的欢迎这让他大脑得到暂时平静的声音。

“怎么了？”Sherlock低头看向那双凝视着他的深蓝眸子，清楚地在男孩面上的神情中捕捉到了凝重肃然之色。

“我们得抓住这个家伙对吧？我是说，你是个侦探，就是来抓这种人的。”John说道，他从被子里拽出来自己的一条胳膊，好把脸露出来一点。男孩看向他的目光拉扯着他的心，但同时他心中也溢满了自豪之情。John信任他，全心全意相信他会解决掉这个威胁；而他会的，即使唯一的方法就是将这只大蜘蛛踩成一滩烂泥，他也会为保护John不顾一切。

“我们现在什么也没做，John，但没错，我会抓住他，解决掉这个威胁。”想要那个精神变态再接近他的男孩一寸，那绝无可能。John的眼睛忽的睁的老大，嘴巴张成一个“O”型，他在Sherlock怀里扭动起来，试图脱离他的怀抱。“你在干嘛？”Sherlock问道，但还是帮助他的男孩站了起来。John手里紧紧抓着羽绒被护在晒黑的胸前，就像套上了一件滑稽的礼袍，Sherlock不禁轻笑一声。

“不，我们这样，你没意识到吗？他想要我，所以我可以来当诱饵，然后你就可以抓住他了！完美！”John大叫起来，一个大大的笑容在他面上盛开，满心欢喜的期待着Sherlock的支持，然而那支持并未如约而至，也永无至期。当John试图重返那种总想为别人英勇就义的状态时，Sherlock是永远不可能支持的。他的面色阴沉下来，John脸上的笑容也逐渐敛去，他皱起眉头，“这是唯一的办法，Sherlock。”他再次尝试道，这句话激怒了Sherlock，但不可否认，这确实是个绝妙的计划。登入到聊天室伪装成John去和Moriarty交谈，制造出John对Sherlock深感愤怒的假象，表达回家的意愿，然后那只蜘蛛就会放出大网他们便可将Moriarty一举歼灭。 _ **不！** 我不能将John置于那样的险境中！我不能！_

“不行John，我会想出来其他办法的，我绝不会让他接近你。”

“是因为你不相信我吗？你觉得我会跟他走，我会离开你。”男孩质问，他垂下眼，玩弄起被角来。有那么一瞬，Sherlock感到一阵愤怒，John竟然利用他对他的用心和感情来操纵他，与他对抗。 _这不是我的John会做的，他和我不同 _。__ 紧接着侦探便意识到，男孩对他说出的每一个词都是认真以待的，没有任何不可告人的动机，没有怒气，也没有刻意的引诱。John只是在自责，为那些对他而言本是太黑暗的事情，那些事情他甚至连看都不应该看见， _而我不能失去你！_

“过来。”他示意男孩过来坐到他身边，但John却丝毫不为所动。“John。”Sherlock的语气严厉起来，他知道这样会触发这孩子脑中某些机制，使他自动听从Sherlock的命令。然而这次John只是使劲摇摇头，绷紧的下巴勾勒出熟悉的固执的线条，他这样的神情Sherlock曾在饭桌上见过，那时John逼着他吃饭，否则自己就一口不碰，还宣称没人愿意跟一具骷髅架子睡一起。可这回跟吃饭完全是两码事，直接危及到两人的生命。如果John以为他继续这样任性就能找到可乘之机的话，那他就大错特错了。

“你必须服从我John！”Sherlock厉声道，他如同一只眼镜蛇般窜了出去，猛地扯住男孩的胳膊将John扔回床上，他跨在男孩身上，用手死死压制住他胸口，将全身的重量集中到那只手上，“只有我知道那儿潜藏着怎么样的黑暗，John，你什么都不知道！你根本不知道他能做什么……你也根本不知道我能做什么！”他冲着那男孩大吼，头脑中风暴肆虐，冲毁街道，摧灭城市，“你怎么就看不到我在保护你啊！我在保护你远离他，同样也远离我！我要让他碰你，就一定会先杀了你！John！” _什么？不不，我是那个保护他的人，我不会伤害John的。_

他根本没有意识到自己的手指掐得有多狠，深深扣进John的胸口，狂暴可怖的声音在整间屋子里回荡。男孩因疼痛而尖叫，Sherlock能隐约感觉到有什么东西正在踢打抓挠着他的四肢，不是John，是某些黑暗恐怖的、潜藏于表层以下的东西，耐心的等待着有朝一日破土而出，此刻正在撕扯着他的皮肤。“Sherlock，你伤到我了。”他听见John的哭声，那哭声给了他某种力量，将身体里的黑色焦油逼退回位，在它们缠裹住那小小的喉咙之前即时喊停，“我爱你Sherlock，请停下来吧，你别吓我呀！”

“我-我不能失去你，John，我不会……我不能。” _你是我唯一一缕光芒，John，你看不到吗？_ Sherlock开始恨这种感受，仅仅是想到失去John便令他心痛如绞，他感到无助，茫然失措，而这正是他所深恨的。疼痛暂时冲淡了他的欲望，让他不再满脑子都是得到John占有John，让这个世上最珍贵的珍宝完全属于他的念头。

“我明白，没关系的。”John在他身下小声啜泣，他抬手抹去一点泪水，Sherlock往他身上施加的压力仍没有松懈，John疼得呻吟起来。 _我的天，我都干了什么？_

“John，我……我很抱歉，我不知道发生了什么，我伤了你。”Sherlock从John身上跳下来，惊慌失措的看着John胸口，两个巨大的红色手掌印醒目的标记在上面。通常，他身体中阴暗的空虚感会促使他标记那些属于他的东西，并为此而心满意足。但现在，Sherlock看着他所在乎的、他仅在乎的男孩身上的伤口与疼痛，想到这些都是他造成的，他就忍不住想把身体里那部分呕吐出来。 _我怎么了？_ “我伤了你，上帝，我很抱歉John。”Sherlock轻声道，他伸出一只手，想要碰碰那些烧红的木炭一般的印记，然而男孩却突然用双臂护住前胸，这让Sherlock的手触电般收了回去。从未有过，它从未在他体外表现得如此明显，张狂肆虐，它沸腾，从他的下腹，他的脚趾盖，他的眼睛处燃烧，蚕食掉他所有的最后一丝光亮，然后Sherlock就会漂浮入空，跌落进他思维宫殿中那处幽暗深渊中去，孤魂野鬼，飘蓬无定。

然后，他胸前落入一点温暖的触感，伴随一豆微光闪动，仿若从深不见底的黑洞中奋力求存的星辰，它闪烁，只因它本身就为光芒而存在，而那缕星光正来自他在思维宫殿中为John建造的那座屋子。“Sherlock，我就在这里，我永远不会离开你，我发誓。”那声音是远胜一切协奏曲或奏鸣曲的美丽，冲破不见天日的黑暗与密不透风的窒息感，冲入Sherlock心中深不见底的黑洞中，那里曾是他的囚禁之地，关押着他所有的恐惧与软弱，“别这样，我很抱歉，我们可以一起做任何你想要的Sherlock，任何你想要的，我发誓。” _这才是John，_ 他的John呼唤他引领他，将他从头脑最深处的地界脱身而出。Sherlock躺在那里动弹不得，身体失重般飘忽，但他却在这个时刻意识到，他从未从怪兽手中拯救John，而是John一直在拯救他。

“John。”Sherlock呻吟起来，他发现自己的窒息感原来是由于那趴在他胸口的男孩导致的，“你压到我的肺了。”他试着笑笑，试图重新找回一些稳定感，将两人带回当下的情境中。

“我不管。”男孩轻笑起来，Sherlock感觉到泪水的湿意滴落他胸前的衣料上，渗入那片棉布中。他微笑，他伸出手臂环住John颤抖的身体，将他搂紧了些，表示自己根本不在意他的重量。“我很抱歉，我不该不听你的话的。”John向他道歉，Sherlock不禁畏缩了一下，他明白自己才是导致John倒退回这种状态的罪魁祸首，又开始将别人的错误转化为自己的负担承受，加之自我责怪。 _但这更像是一种人性揭露，而不是全面崩溃，我猜。_

“不，是我不该做出那样的举动，我只是……我不能失去你John，我反应过度了，是我的错。”

“我得说，我看起来就像是想要在胸口上来一个你的手掌形的纹身似的。”John终于露出了一个勇敢的笑容，Sherlock感觉到那具年轻的躯体在他身上剧烈颤抖着，但那不是因为剧痛，而是因为快乐。这种感觉缓缓漫入他的心房散发出暖意，并重新将他头脑中的风暴锁入某个房间中，再将门严丝合缝的焊紧。“我也许应该在它们上面刺一个大大的‘SHERLOCK’。”John再次咯咯笑了起来，Sherlock玩笑似的在他屁股上打了一下。

“你绝对不会这么做的，那样又粗鲁又无聊，你可不是那样的人，John。”Sherlock惩罚式的打了一下John的屁股，一想到什么墨水将会玷污这美丽的黄金般的肌肤，他就忍不住嗤之以鼻，即使那是他的名字也一样。 _我们有更好的以及更……愉悦的方法来让你成为我的，John，你知道的。_

“所以你准备怎么阻止他？”John问道，他稍稍抬起来一点脑袋，好自上而下凝视着Sherlock的眼睛。Sherlock犹豫了，他明白唯一抓住Jim的方法就是将他引诱过来，可他万万不愿接受任何可能施加于John身上的风险。“我没问题的，Sherlock，我相信你……我知道你会保护好我的。” _那谁来保护你远离我？_ Jim的话在他脑中回响，他打心里明白那是真的，可他无法接受这一点。他必须把这个致命因素从身上剥离出去，它依然在他身体里，为那些沸腾的焦油提供煤炭继续燃烧，如果他不能自救，进而再将John拯救出来，他非常肯定他那美丽的甜蜜的男孩会追随着他一头冲进黑暗中，毫无疑虑，毫无怨言。

“你会严格按照我所说的做，对不对？”

“我发誓我会。除非你再叫我跟你一起玩妙探寻凶，我说什么也受不了再来一轮了。”John笑起来。他的John，他的男孩，在直面危险时依然笑意自若，躺在恶狼的毛皮上依旧不改幽默。他的John是个真正的战士，真正的治愈者。

“好，你去弄点茶过来，我来看看他还在不在聊天室上。”他在John的两瓣屁股上分别拍了一下，将John推起来，看着那男孩跑出屋子。“今晚，一切终结。”他对自己轻声低语，同时也说过那些无论躲藏在何处的怪物们听，“请原谅我将要对你做的事情，John。”

当他下楼来到起居室时，John已经打开了电脑，正站在厨房里准备茶。他身上依然只穿着那条Sherlock买给他的蓝色衬裤，Sherlock不禁惊异于自己将这个孩子改变了多少，这个孩子又允许自己改变了他多少。确切点说，这一点也不难，简直轻而易举，但John的变化同样也触动着Sherlock的心绪，他坐到电脑前，调整好自己的身心状态，准备迎接即将到来的一场交锋。

Sherlock登上账号，将用户名设成 ** **John2000**** ，他有些惊异于自己收到的大量私人信息。Sherlock判断出这些信息中九条来自年长些的人，只有三条是同龄孩子发过来的。那些信息让他一阵恶心。

****BigDaddy43:** ** ****你的年龄/性别/住址是啥，** ** ****Johnny?** ** _心怀绝望，实足年龄55，性受虐狂。_

****LittleLuke:** ** ****嘿，小男孩，看过来！** ** _26，第一次上这个网站，已婚，两个孩子。_

****UKLad:** ** ****想看看我的大阴茎吗？** ** **** _37，喜欢未进入青春期的男孩，因为他的阴茎尺寸不及格_

****Joel.Bi:** ** ****嘿** ** **** _12，独自在家，自杀倾向，UKLad的良好狩猎目标_

“他在线吗？”John的声音将他从自己的演绎中带回来。 _同样用以找到你的演绎法，John。_

“还没，等一下，对，我是不是见过这个名字？在这儿，等着他先跟我们联系。”Sherlock说道他将手指放在下巴底下，等着鱼儿自投罗网。 _我得以你为网，John。见鬼，集中注意力，Sherlock，集中注意力。_ 这都是环境使然，Sherlock这样告诉自己，是这个聊天室给了你一个平台，让你能够观察、演绎、再实验，直到得到自己想要的为止，于是那些阴暗面才有了可趁之机，悄悄渗入脑中 _ _。_ 你可不是那种刺人杀之，又曰非我也，兵也的人，是不是？我杀人，我行刺，我才是那匹狼。_

****RichyB:** ** ****你喜欢我的老虎发给你的文章吗，** ** ****John?** **

John毫不犹豫的一把从Sherlock那抓过电脑放在自己腿上，他向后靠了一点，好让两个人都能看见他打到电脑上的内容。

****John2000:** ** ****你是谁** ** ****?** **

****RichyB:** ** ****一个朋友。你问了Sherlock谁是Victor了吗？** **

****John2000:** ** ****问了，他不太高兴。** **

****RichyB:** ** ****你改了你的用户名，从JT改成了John，为什么？** **

John微微眯起眼睛，他看向Sherlock，咧嘴一笑，Sherlock回给他一个自鸣得意的笑容，计划正在稳步推进，他向键盘点了点头，示意John继续对话。

****John2000:** ** ****因为我再也不想做** ** ****John Thomas** ** ****了。** **

 John抬眼给了Sherlock一个柔情的微笑，他抓过Sherlock的手，轻轻捏了捏，安抚Sherlock不要对这个计策太过在意。 _ _哦John__ 。

****RichyB:** ** ****就这样？你准备怎么做？** **

****John2000:** ** ****你觉得呢？** **

****RichyB: Johnny** ** ****是想要我帮忙吗** ** ****?** **

****John2000:** ** ****你看起来对Sherlock知之甚详，显然比我知道的要多，所以我想跟你谈谈。** **

****RichyB:** ** ****我们正在谈，** ** ****Johnny** **

****John2000:** ** ****私聊** **

“告诉他，如果他不想帮你，你就去找Mycroft帮忙。”Sherlock命令道，他明白Moriarty，那人有多讨厌Mycroft，就有多畏惧Mycroft。

****John2000:** ** ****拜托，如果你不能帮我，那我只能去找他的哥哥了** **

****RichyB: Mycroft?** ** ****干嘛这么淘气** ** ****，** ** ****Johnny?** **

“我不喜欢这家伙，Sherlock。”John轻声说，他的手指在键盘上顿住了。

“我明白，John，我也不喜欢。”

****John2000:** ** ****他给了我他的** ** ****#** ** ****说我要是需要帮助可以找他** **

****RichyB:** ** ****是这样？你想给他打电话吗？** **

****John2000:** ** ****不想，他毕竟还是个Holmes** **

“这话什么意思？”Sherlock开了个玩笑，他轻轻碰碰John的肩膀，试图缓解他紧张神经上负担的压力。John的手看起来血色全失，正微微颤抖着，Sherlock的保护欲与占有欲被激起，他抬起一只手臂将男孩的肩膀圈进怀里。

“你肯定知道这是什么意思。”John小声的笑了一声，但他的目光依然紧紧胶着在屏幕上。

****RichyB:** ** ****好吖，** ** ****Johnny** ** ****。** ** ****所以你想从我这儿得到什么？** **

“告诉他我要出去办一个案子，你想让他过来跟你谈谈。”Sherlock在膝盖上蹭了蹭手心，冀望着这罗网能顺利铺开。

****John2000:** ** ****他现在不在，跑出去解决案子了，他不知道我在用电脑，等他彻底离开的时候，帮帮我** **

****RichyB:** ** ****这可不能是个小诡计呀，是不是** ** ****，** ** ****Johnny? Daddy** ** ****不喜欢被人欺骗，明白吗？** ** ****

John抬脸看向Sherlock，他被质问的有些恐慌了。“没关系，继续说服他，就像你说服我一样说服他。”Sherlock为这糟糕的对比做了个鬼脸，但他也明白这是让John领会他的意思的最好方法了。

  ** **John2000:**** ** **你知道Sherlock的，你觉得呢？****

很长时间没有回应。John绷紧了下巴，继续打字。 _这可不够好，John。_

****John2000:** ** ****我知道你是谁，我还知道你是除了Mycroft之外唯一一个能从Sherlock身边带走某人的存在，我想求你带我走，就像你对Victor做的那样** **

****RichyB:** ** ****我期待报酬，** ** ****Johnny** ** ****。** ** ****等你的侦探离开的时候，我会到那里的** **

****John2000:** ** ****谢谢** **

“所-所以然后呢？”John试探着问。

“我会离开。”他甚至还没说完这句话，John的眼睛就不可置信的瞪大了，“John，没关系的，他在贝克街肯定有眼线，所以我必须得离开，等我看见他进来的时候我会……处理他，我不会让他碰到你的。”最好还是让John认为他会把Jim交给警方处理，尽管他绝对不会做跟这个沾一点儿边的事情，“他不会敲门，John听我说，集中注意力。”他抓住这浑身颤抖的男孩的肩膀，“为我坚强点，好吗？我不会让他抓住你，我发誓。他肯定会进来，我要你在我们的房间里等着他。无论你听见楼下发生了什么都不要离开那间屋子，你明白吗？”

“明-明白，Sherlock。”John将唇抿成一条线，拼命地试图为Sherlock勇敢起来。 _这一切需要结束了，它就要结束了，John。_

“好男孩，现在上楼去，钻到被子里，在我来找你之前不要出来。”Sherlock将男孩拉进一个令人窒息的怀抱中，最后一次从他生命的精华中汲取力量。他轻吻John的额头，他的眼睑，最后在他的唇上落下深深一吻，才将他放开。

John咚咚咚跑上楼去，Sherlock则准备好出门，开始他们为Moriarty精心准备的一场大戏，此时十分钟已过。Sherlock在街上注意到四个行踪诡秘的打手，他们盯梢着Sherlock，确保他不会返回公寓，毁掉Jim和John的会面。然而他是谁，他可是Sherlock·见鬼的·Holmes，怎么会被这几个愚蠢的小喽啰绊住回家的脚步。

过不多久Moriarty出现了，他取下门锁，堂而皇之的进入了他们的家， _我们的家！_ 狂暴的风浪开始在脑中酝酿成形，他潜行在第一个盯梢者身后，一记手刀劈向他的颈部，任其身体像一个破布娃娃一样跌落在地。 _找到John。_ 他心坚如铁，第二个，他巧妙地一拳揍到那人的太阳穴上。 _保护John。_ 心中肿块不住胀大，另外两人沿着小巷昂首阔步走来，随后他们的脑袋便被狠狠砸到砖墙上。 _需要John。_ 黑色焦油如岩浆般从他每个细胞渗漏而出。

他双手沾满血浆，向贝克街221B大步走去。没有人注意到他，或者说没有人在意。他进去他们的公寓，一声恐惧而凄厉的尖叫穿透他的耳膜回荡在他的脑中，将他在杀掉那些无用的保镖时建立起的心防一举击溃，砖瓦零落。“SHERLOCK！”他竭尽全力向楼上狂奔，看见Jim正覆盖在John的身上，只穿着一件白色背心和牛仔裤，男孩奋力挣扎踢打，眼中泪水狂涌而出，但他的尖叫被掐断了，一只光滑的手捂住他的嘴。

“现在，现在，Johnny，不要这样，我告诉过你我要报酬的，是不是？Sherlock是这么干你的吗？”这句话撞入Sherlock的耳朵里，黑色熔岩灼烧了他的眼，渗透而出，他目之所及只能看见那个怪物，正压在他的所有物身上，他的，过去一直是他的，未来也永远是他的。下一秒他一跃而起，猛地将那个男人从床上撞下来狠狠砸到地板上，他将他扑倒在地，随后一个拳头向他的脸猛然揍来，侦探咆哮一声，被打翻在地。

“Sherlock，”怪物咕哝着，“你也来加入我们，这可真好。”他用一种病态的高音说着，膝盖狠狠碾向Sherlock的下体，肘部抵住他的胸膛。两人扭打在一起，最终Sherlock再次占了上风，他咆哮出声，身下人的模样开始扭曲变形…… _什么？_ “你就是我！”他听见自己的声音从身下传来，Moriarty的形象在他眼中转变挣扎着，渐渐成为Sherlock所最惧怕的那个存在，从他看见John的第一眼起，那种恐惧就如影随形……那是他自己。“你根本不是站在天使那一边，Sherlock。”

“住口！”他向他自己怒吼，他们在地板上撕扯扭打，然后他最恐惧的事情发生了，他的克隆也冲他怒吼回来，分毫不错，一般模样，他嘲笑他，同化他，他是那只怪物而那只怪物也是他。但是他要怎样，是的他要怎样，到底要怎样才能保护那全天下最珍贵的存在，保护他离你远远的呢？你要怎样才能摧灭自己将珍宝拖入那片虚无中的欲望，倘若如此，它们便是不朽不化，在他心中犹如精美的瓷器永远珍藏，可要如何停止呢？一半的Jim，一半的Sherlock，一半的黑暗，缠搅纠葛撕扯翻卷，乌漆混沌的海浪将他吞没，他们一同沉没，堕入那种极致的病态软弱与疯狂里，踞守悬崖，动辄倾颓，只等着哪个像John一样的人敞开怀抱姗姗而来，然后就可将他们整个的吞噬蚕食。 _我很抱歉，John。_ 灼热的手掌扼住他的咽喉然后 _ ** **嘭——！****_

震耳欲聋的枪声响彻整个房间，黑色焦油凝成的人形顷刻间飞灰湮灭，化作黑色云雾纷扬而起，停落到他的身后。Sherlock大声喘息，身上的重量被翻下去了，他转过头，看向Moriarty了无生气的身体躺在他身边。“Sherlock！”John大喊，他将侦探扶坐起来，Sherlock看向男孩苍白恐惧的面庞，男孩手中拿着一把枪—— _那把他曾用来指向我的枪_ ——双手稳定毫不颤抖。“他是不是……我难道……？”枪支从他手中摔落在地，John将身体蜷缩起来，紧紧缩成一个球。

“John。”这是Sherlock能说出来的所有话，因为这个词也便意味着所有，此时此刻，永生永世。John，一个孩子，将他从最凶恶的怪物手中救了下来，将他从他自己手中救了下来。突然间，那张坚定勇敢的小脸破碎成一片混乱交织，就在Sherlock的眼前，碎裂，摧毁，崩溃。离他只有两步的距离，一个生命就在他手上消逝。Sherlock将那个蜷成一团的球紧紧拥向胸口，安抚着他，示意他安静，“嘘，你是个勇敢的孩子，John，我需要你再为我做最后一件事，你能为我去做吗？你能听见我吗？”他看到那男孩小小的点了点头，继续说道，“你躲在被子底下的时候我射杀了Moriarty，明白吗？”事情本应如此，事情只能如此。Hudson太太或者附近大楼的住户都会无可避免的听到枪响，然后Lestrade会赶来讯问他们。故事将要落幕，但护这男孩周全依然是他的责任，这是他的承诺，是他仅有的再也不会为黑暗所控的意志。

“但是Sherlock，我——”

“不能，John，如果他们问起你发生了什么，告诉他们你藏在被子底下，你什么也没看见。告诉我，John，告诉我你明白我的意思。”他紧紧拥住John，抚摸着他的头发，他知道，这将是他最后一次这样做了，“我现在要去给Mycroft发短信，好吗？”Sherlock从口袋里拿出手机。

“然后呢？然后我们会怎么样？”

“我不知道。但是John，你会安然无恙的，我发誓。”

****Sherlock:** ** ****我需要你的帮助** **

****Mycroft:** ** ****告诉我John一切安好** **

****Sherlock:** ** ****他没事，Moriarty死了，我开的枪** **

****Mycroft:** ** ****正在赶来的路上** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻这章真的翻得很窝心，从这章开始，第二部的剧情就将转虐【反正还有三章就结束了蛤】  
> 好吧，我国腐国包括加拿大美帝，法律规定似乎都是凡是和16岁以下幼童发生性关系，无论双方是你情我愿还是怎么地，都按强奸罪论处。对对所以侦探真的是在犯罪。但翻到这一章的时候我真的……心都化了……按作者的说法，阿花的出现，阿花带来的所有积极纯善的影响，终于让小夏意识到自己身体里蛰居着一个怪物【他终于明白自己是变态大蜀黎了】  
> 这章我真的感觉出来某种为君生死为君痴的赶脚，无论阿花的年龄怎么变，阿花也最终为小夏开枪了，而且手没抖；小夏和莫娘干架的时候本来都已经对生命放弃希望【那句“I'm sorry John”真是让我【捂胸】】，被阿花救下后又迅速把罪责全部揽到自己身上。有GN问作者为啥小夏不提醒阿花一声，到时候探长来了记得谎报年龄，作者说她觉得以小夏的观感，他已经无法容忍自己再让阿花撒这样的谎承担这样的责任，因为自己的占有欲再给他造成伤害。  
> 下章回是阿花视角，小阿花真的让人心疼的不要不要的  
> 【下章真的……是真长，我大概要周五才能放上来了，骚瑞蛤】
> 
> 【我不会告诉你们，作者君本来没想让莫娘在这章挂，她曾经预想的结局是小夏渐渐对阿花失去兴趣，然后上网以同样的形式开始跟另一个男孩聊天，阿花发现了，但他没有办法怨恨小夏，最后用那把枪自杀了】【当然结局并不是这样！！】


	11. Breaking Down 珠裂玉毁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起对不起我食言了！！我知道我晚发了一天对不起各位小天使【鞠躬】前天学校接到一个美国的团，家里接一个美国小哥住，所以一天到晚都得陪外国友人玩儿啊不太好意思在人家面前更文，这两天可能进度会稍慢，但不会断的！小天使们见谅啊  
> 【而且小哥超帅啊根本把持不住】【才不！

John杀人了，杀了一个就要杀掉Sherlock的人，这没错，可扣动扳机的是他，杀人的是他，身体冰冷、生气全无的躺在地上的尸体不是他。 _可我必须得这么做，对吧？我是说……他会杀掉Sherlock的，我要是不-如果我要是不……射杀他的话，Sherlock会死的。_ “John。”无数声音在他身边聚集回荡，无数个声音，无数双手，无数种颜色，无数的人，他们试图将他抓握入手，而他难以承受。他需要Sherlock可Sherlock不在这里， _他为什么不在这里？Sherlock，求求你，别离开我！_ “John，我需要你现在跟我来一下，可以吗？好小伙。”另一个声音在对他说话，也没准是在对另一个人说话，没准还有另一个John在这里。 _另一个没有杀人的John在这里。_

他的身体移动起来了，至少是被人移动起来了，但那人不是Sherlock。 _Sherlock在哪儿呢？我要找到他！_ “没关系，伙计，你安全了。”他感受到扑面而来的空气，冰透寒凉，直入骨髓， _谁给我穿上的衣服？Sherlock不喜欢我穿着衣服，我得把它们脱下来。求求你们，我想要Sherlock！_ “不，别，你没事了，穿着它们吧，John。”一只手将被他掀起的上衣重新放了下来，可那不是Sherlock的手。那不是Sherlock的手，而他独存天地孤身一人，他杀了人然后被独留一人。

“Sherlock！”他终于找到了自己的声音，撕心裂肺的哭喊起来。他环顾四周，周围有那么多张面孔那么多种声音，可没有一种声音是他想要听见的，没有一张面孔是属于Sherlock的。他不能在这里等待侦探了，他要找他，找到他， _也许他受伤了，也许他们伤到了他，_ John转身冲进密不透风的人墙，奋力冲向自己的归属之境，那是他本应属于的地方。

“John！给我停！冷静一下孩子！”那个与先前相同的声音正冲他大吼大叫。那具身体不让他过去，他狠狠踹向那人的小腿，听到了倒抽冷气的声音。什么东西环绕着他将他封锁包围，那些邪恶的、窒息的、执意把他拖上绞刑架的，还有手臂，一双手臂将他牢牢圈住，正把他拖离221B的方向。

“滚！滚开！”John嘶声叫喊，狂怒在第一时间占据了他的神经，有人要把他从Sherlock身边带走！可紧接着恐惧之情翩然而至， _“我告诉过你我要报酬的，是不是？”_ 他听见一个声音，尽管那声音还只是他脑中的回声，却依然让他为之脊骨发凉。 _Moriarty！他抓住我了！天啊，我没能杀了他，他现在就要把我带走了！_ “Sherlock！救我！”

“John。”他听到那个低沉的声音，就从公寓中传出。John明白如果他需要的话，万水千山相隔他也能听见那个声音。

“让他呆在里面，等我们把这孩子带到车里之后再放他！见鬼！”John隐隐约约看见Sherlock的脑袋，就混在那群闯入他们家的人群中，而这时那个抓住他的男人却大吼起来。

“Sherlock，停下来！那个可怜的男孩已经快受不了了，你只会让事情变得更糟。”这是个熟悉的声音，从房子里的某处传来。 _Mycroft？Mycroft！_

“Mycroft！救我，他抓住我了！”John竭力大喊，他拼命向前抓握，试图抓住点什么，不要让那头深棕色卷发消失在他的视野之中。John在此之前从未意识到，而现在他发现自己正独立深渊巨谷之中，壁刃千丈，岩崖高耸，一面玻璃将他托举半空，举目无亲，满眼荒凉。他为什么会在这里，为什么要远离那片坚实的土地？他不明白，然后他向下看去，大地正在龟裂，裂纹，到处都是裂纹，四散蔓延的蛛网腐蚀熔毁坚硬的泥土，而Sherlock再也不在他身边了。两兄弟正站在遥远的高处一块突出的岩石上，他们向他挥着手，任凭他扣下扳机。枪声响起，最后一道裂纹生长炸裂，John坠落。他正在坠落，无论他怎样拼命挣扎，怎样疯狂的踢打尖叫，Moriarty的手臂都牢牢囚锁着他的上身。他被拖向暗无天日的谷底，他离Sherlock远去，他孤身一人。“放松，John，放松。”他们坐在一辆车的后座上，说话的男人将他拥向胸口，那不是辆警车，更强烈的恐慌瞬间袭击了John的神经，“我叫Greg。DI Greg Lestrade，好吗？我不会伤害——啊冷静John！冷静！”John看见Sherlock被人戴上手铐带出来了，他拼尽全力扑向车门，说话的那人大喊起来。

“让我走，你为什么不让我走？”John哭着乞求，泪水泉水般涌出眼眶。而这时车子开动了，载着他驶离了贝克街。

“John，”这个自称来自官方的男人轻声对他说，“John，看着我行吗？”John不想这么做，可即使拒绝也没有什么意义，于是他转过头来，将自己推离这人的怀抱。“好孩子，非常好，你今年多大了，John？”

“十四。”他回答，向后猛然撞在了车门上。我应该试一试吗？我要是摔到路面上会死吗？Sherlock会为我举办一场葬礼吗？

“John。”那个声音又将他拖出了思绪，John用手环住门把手，随时准备好将门推开，“John，往前靠一点，对，把手从门上拿下来。”John明白，如果他真的摔出车去，Greg肯定会跟他一起扑出去把他拽回来，字面意和比喻意都是如此，“你还会让我再看看Sherlock吗？”

“我现在没法跟你承诺任何事情，但我会看看能不能帮上忙。”探长坐近了一些，汽车转过一个路口。

“那我为什么要承诺把手拿下来？”John梗着脖子挑衅，他眼睁睁的看着自己一片片碎裂，碎片如雪花般细密的崩毁在这黑色皮质座椅上。

“因为我不想让你伤到自己，John，你明白我的意思吗？你知道现在正发生着什么吗？”Greg声音温柔的诱哄着他，男孩冷静了少许，他缓缓将手从门把上拿下来，但还是向后靠在车门上以防万一。

“你在……嗯……你在把我从Sherlock身边带走？”John询问道，这些话不受控制的流出他的嘴边，他快速地眨着眼，逼迫泪水不要溢出那片深蓝的港湾。

“是的，John，我需要你认真听我说接下来的话，你能做到吗？”John点了点头，将自己的全部注意力集中到这位探长身上，“你被绑架了，你不是John Thomas，你是John Watson，家住南安普顿而非贝克街，和你妈妈一起生活。”

John受伤的咆哮起来，他重新把手放回车门上，对面的窗户外，绿树和汽车的影像正飞驰而过，无数种颜色搅扰缠绕抱团撕咬，融化成一团浸于水中的浮彩，“你要把我带回那里？”他怔忪的望着窗外的景色，轻声问道。他明白即将到来的答案是什么，也明白自己会怎么做。

“是的，John，我们已经联系上了你的母亲，知道你还活着她非常高兴，Sherlock让所有人都以为你已经死了！”Greg说完便意识到了自己的错误，可为时已晚。

“我不会回去的。”John只丢下这样一句话，他转身试图打开车门，然而车门在他准备把自己放出囚笼的一瞬间就关上了，Greg抓住他的衣领把他拽了回来，一个冰冷坚硬的东西套上了他的手腕，他不停疯狂挣扎，却直接导致自己尴尬的栽进Greg的怀里，对方坚定如铁的手臂箍住他的肩膀。“求求你，Greg，求你别让我回到我以前的生活里，求求你了！我可以做任何事，我发誓我可以为你做任何事！只要你别把我从Sherlock身边带走，求求你了！”John哭喊着，乞求怜悯是他仅剩的唯一选择，那怀抱和他腕上的手铐太过强壮，他别无他法。

“耶稣上帝！他伤害你了是不是？”Greg叹息一声，他将John的脑袋拥向自己胸膛，这是个安抚的动作，但John却感到恶心，这个胸膛寒冷无比，声音也不对，这不是那个能让他目眩神迷的音色……这不是Sherlock。“Mycroft让我帮忙解决这个案子的时候我不该惊讶的，Sherlock既是个天才又是个操蛋的蠢货但——”

“闭嘴！”John嘶吼起来，他试图推开这人的怀抱，他要让他为他的言行向Sherlock道歉。他根本不知道，他也根本不会知道，他不知道Sherlock到底是什么样的人，至少绝对不是像他这样的人！Greg只是叹息一声，将John搂得更紧。

“狗屎，我真是一点都没处理好这件事，是吧？你看，为什么我们只是不安静的坐在这等着到站呢？如果你想说话的话我会听你讲的，但我在到站之前绝对不会再问你别的什么问题了，好吗？”Greg轻轻抚摩着男孩的胳膊，希望让他放松下来，但John却全程一直紧绷着身体，丝毫没有放松的意思。

“随便。”John咕哝着，他闭上眼，绝望的试图驱赶脑子里纷杂的思绪。妈妈会说什么？他曾经的同学和老师会说什么？Sherlock会遭遇什么？他会进监狱吗？他能做点什么才能不让Sherlock进监狱啊？怒海狂澜排山倒海的将他淹没其下，太多了，太多问题太多变数，可尽管如此他也只在意一件事， _Sherlock在哪？_ “你-你们要对Sherlock做什么？”他轻声问，声音细细弱弱的漂浮在引擎运转的噪音上空。

“好吧，那得看他到底被判什么罪……好吧，那可不是我现在能回答的问题。但你会没事的，John，Sherlock已经告诉我们了，你和Jim Moriarty的死没关系，他说你全程都躲在被子里面。”Greg也对他轻声道，把他往怀里挤得更紧了些。 _什么？不，事情不是这样的！我冲Moriarty开的枪！我开的枪！不是Sherlock！_

“不是，Greg我——”

“Sherlock射杀他的时候你正躲在被子下面，John，Sherlock已经告诉我们发生了什么了。”Greg再次重申，比以往显出更加疾声厉色的样子。John在他怀里拼命地摇着头，他绝望的想弄明白为什么Sherlock要为他撒谎。 _是我开的枪，是我，我的双手沾满鲜血，不是Sherlock啊！_ 然后侦探的声音在他脑中响起，正印证了Greg告诉他的话。 _可是为什么，Sherlock？为什么？_

“好吧。”他只能这样回应了。他会接受的，如果这就是Sherlock想要的话，他无论多么困惑也会接受这个说法的。毕竟Sherlock比所有所有人都要聪明上无数无数多倍，他一定有计划的，对吧？John为这个念头小小的微笑起来。

“非常好，好了，我们到了，John，如果你向我承诺你不会突然跑掉或者试图做什么傻事的话，我会帮你把手铐解下来的，你能答应我吗？”John点了点头，感觉到那个冷冰冰的金属被人从手腕上取了下来。然后他被领出车子，进入到一幢高耸的大楼中。

“Johnny！”一个熟悉的声音穿透了整个楼道袭击了他，这地方看起来像是警局，至少他和Sherlock一起看的那些电视上的警局都是长这样的。他最喜欢那些片子，只是Sherlock总是冲着那些愚蠢的线索大吼大叫，或者在片子刚开始十分钟的时候就指出凶手是谁，可他还是最喜欢那些片子。

突然间他状若疯态的母亲一下撞入他视线中，正朝他直奔而来，John向后猛退一步，却撞进了Greg的怀里，Greg抓住他的肩膀不让他动，好让他妈妈将他抱起来搂进一个大大的拥抱里。“哦，John，你担心死我了！”她又将他放下来，牢牢握住他的肩膀，“你知道你都让我遭受了什么样的折磨吗？” _你他妈什么意思？什么叫我让你遭受折磨？_ 一个声音在他脑中怒吼，但那听起来不像他的声音，这声音比他的更加低沉圆润、悦耳流畅，那是Sherlock的声音。

“对不起。”这是John所说的全部，他好像失去了感知能力，麻木空洞，这女人的怀抱让他浑身发冷。

“没关系，甜心，不要担心，我们会解决这个问题的，然后你就可以回家了。”那女人冲他低下头来微笑，他们一起沿着走廊去向鬼才知道是哪的地方。John吸了吸鼻子，抬起那只没有把她妈妈铁一般无情的掌控起来的手轻轻擦了擦眼睛。 _我要坚强，等着Sherlock找到我。_

接下来的一个月是一场旋风过境，尘流沙卷，John被拖拽着一圈一圈疯狂旋转撕扯身体，他感觉自己好像被狂风丢掉了千里之外，或者直接向上抛到万里高空，再或者，两者同时发生，而他从中撕裂。他被迫和一类又一类人说话，警察，律师，精神病专家，心理咨询师，还有医生。医生无疑是最糟糕的那一位，那人让他躺到床上，把他两只腿架到两只蹬具上，他的妈妈在一旁握着他的手不停地哭，Greg站在一边儿的角落里奋笔疾书，挂着一脸悲伤的表情。最后那个老医生从他的身体里刮出来了点什么东西，他安慰John说一切都会好起来的，可明明一切永远不会好了，永远不会。医生冲着他找到的那无论是什么玩意儿沉下脸来，John告诉他说“滚”，他妈妈哭得更凶了。

但最恐怖的远不止此。那是Greg把他带到警局，跟他说让他“提供个人陈述”的时候，屋里站着的人们都宣称是要帮助他，可他们看起来都冷酷的可怕。当John坐上那把椅子的一瞬间，他才恍然明白Sherlock是在保护他，保护他远离Moriarty留下的震后余波。他想出来了一个计划，尽管没有Sherlock的那样完美无缺，可这是他眼下唯一能做、也是必须要做的事。 _况且这里的每个人都坚称我才是那个受害者，Sherlock不是，所以如果我对他们撒谎的话，他们会怎么做呢？_

“John，你能否以自己的角度描述你是如何遇见Sherlock Holmes的？并就后续情况作一简短陈述。”Greg啜了一小口咖啡，手指无意的玩弄着记录仪。

“我们在一个聊天室中相遇，我记得好像是叫畅聊*，他是个非常好的人，我们交换了电话号码，在电话上继续聊天，互相了解对方。然后我们决定见上一面，他可以帮我解决一些大学方面的问题，我们还能一起出去逛一逛。”John想起来Sherlock为他打印的那些堆积如山的申请表，一丝笑意浮上他的面颊。

“当时Sherlock告诉你他有多大？”

John垂下了头，所有信息都可以从网上及通话记录上查询到，撒谎没有任何意义，只能使他的信誉一落千丈。

“他说他十七岁。”

“你什么时候发现的他不是十七岁？”

“我加入足球队那天，他跟我说他已经二十二了。” _那时他说“我知道你可以的” _，__ 而他的声音现在依旧回响不绝，John想起自己曾经是Sherlock怎样无上荣光的骄傲，温柔的宁静丝缕渗入他的心口。

“之后你是怎么做的？”

“没怎么做，那不算什么大事，我是说，当时我们已经是朋友了，两个深爱对方的人怎么还会在意年龄这些细节呢？”John警惕的反问。

“那你爱他吗，John？”Greg拧起眉头问道。他皱眉的方式让John恶心，这让他感觉Greg正在可怜他。他恨死这个了，不只是因为他不需要被同情不需要被可怜， _更要命的是这人以为自己他妈的是谁？他以为自己知道什么？_

“我当然爱他……他也爱我，探长先生。”他听见自己开口说话了，声音中隐含怒气。

“好的，John。”Greg脸上浮现了一个悲伤的微笑，“之后发生了什么？”

“之后他开了一路车赶来西码头区接我，然后我们去了一家咖啡店，他给我买了一杯拿铁，过了一会儿我们回到了221B。”

“他逼迫你上他的车了吗？”

“没有。”这不是句谎话，John跟他而去全凭自愿，那男人用整个身心深爱着他，他怎么能抵御那人身上催眠般梦幻奇妙的强烈吸引力呢？“他开到停车场，我跳上了车，之后我们就回到了我们的公寓，这一切都是出自我的自由意志。Sherlock从未强迫我去做什么事，是我想要做的这一切。”

“John，你刚才说……‘我们回到了我们的公寓’，我听的没错吧？”Greg问道。

John根本就没意识到自己说了这句话，坦诚而言，贝克街是他的家，这个观念早已在他心底生根发芽，所以他怎么就不能说“我们的公寓”了呢？“没错，好吧，那时候可能还不是我们的家但现在已经……”

“我知道了，你们进入公寓了之后又发生了什么？”

这才是关键所在，John非常清楚这些人想从他身上得到什么。他们要给Sherlock所谓的罪行板上钉钉，让他死无葬身之地。但如果John会说一个字好让他们对Sherlock不利的话，他就是一个大傻逼。“我-我叫他吻我……”

“John，看着我。”男孩照做了，他抬起眼看向探长黑色的眼睛，“我需要你对我们保持诚实，好吗？我们需要了解你和Sherlock之间发生的真实情况，这非常重要，你们两个都需要帮助，我们愿意提供，John。”

“明白先生。”John点点头，他一分一秒也没有被愚弄，“好吧，我确实没有真叫他吻我……我扑到他身上去了，然后我们脱了对方的衣服。”他用一种满不在乎的声音说着，又一脸无所谓的耸耸肩。那不是什么大事，那确实不是，John回想起来那种感觉的美妙，他当时确实感觉恐惧，但Sherlock从未伤害他，且看看那晚带给了两人怎样的愉悦吧。

Greg叹息一声，抹了把脸，“你和Sherlock Holmes发生性关系了吗，John？”

“是的，先生，但是是我要求他这么做的，都是我的主意。”他快速补充道。

“那没用，他是个成年人，但你还未成年，他利用了你。”Greg说道，他伸出手来握住男孩不住颤抖的小手，“你曾经跟他要求过停止吗？”

John的眼睛微微张大了，他想起来淋浴间的那一晚，想起来那次的剧痛，他如何哀求Sherlock停下，但那已经是多久之前的事了，前事已远，自那一晚之后，Sherlock对他又是如何的关怀备至。“不，”他摇摇头，将那些伤痛的记忆推回最底部，“我想要那个，他没有强暴我。”

“很好，John，你想要休息一下吗？”

“不，我想赶紧把这个弄完，这样我就能再见到Sherlock了，我什么时候可以见他？”

“我们先把这个结束了，之后我们再看看。”他在撒谎，John看出来了，这个男人不可信，“好的，检察人员说你过去的用药史显示，你的腿和手腕有一些轻微的肌肉组织损伤，但现在没有了，发生了什么，John？”

“我从楼梯上摔了下来。”John说道，他强迫自己与Greg的视线保持齐平。将自己满眼的真诚传递过去，“我们玩儿的时候我滑下了楼梯，Sherlock治好了我，他治疗我的时候非常清楚自己在做什么，我现在没事了。”John微笑着抬起胳膊来动了动，以示自己活动自如，好证明Sherlock为自己提供了多么贴心的照顾。

“我知道了。”Greg再次说。John意识到这人是在对自己屈尊俯就，陪自己玩儿过家家的游戏。

“我说的是真的！你不能妄下定论，你当时又不在那儿！”John冲他大吼起来，面具在失控的破碎，往桌子上零落更多的残片。

“没错，我当时不在那儿，John，我们中没有任何一个人在那儿，但是我了解Sherlock很长一段时间了，我知道他多么善于操纵别人，特别是当面对一个期待被……操控的人时，我知道你想保护他，但为他包庇作伪可不能帮他，John，Sherlock有一些心理疾病，只有你对我诚实我才能帮他，你懂我的意思吗，孩子？”

“我当然明白！我不傻！你用不着向对付一个小毛孩似的对我！我知道现在这是什么情况，我也知道你们想从我身上得到什么，但你们永远不会得到的！” _Sherlock已经将它们尽数拿走了，_ “我们做爱，我写下的自杀遗嘱，我想要留下，他治愈了我，我骨折*了但他治愈了我！这是我的错，别怪他，都是我的错。”John一遍一遍不停重复着这些话，他的投一下一下狠狠撞向桌子，有人将他拉开了……但那人也不是Sherlock，而他孤独一人。

在他“感情失控”——Dr. Landbury是这么说的，他是个儿童精神疾病专家——之后，他们告诉John他不必再回答任何问题了。

“你为什么想要用桌子伤害自己，John？”那个女士这么问他，她手中拿着个夹板，双腿交叠在一起，正向他格式化的微笑着。这位老派的治疗师说话语气夸张又做作，John想哈哈大笑，可椅子上塞了好多软垫，而他沉没的太深。

“我不知道，你才是专业的 ，难道不应该你来告诉我吗？”John反问，进入全神戒备状态。

“好吧，我确实可以告诉你，但我觉得你大概不会喜欢这个答案。”她依旧微笑着，John怀疑那副表情是不是刺到她脸上去的某种永久性纹身。

 _“我得说，我看起来就像是想要在胸口上来一个你的手掌形的纹身似的。”“你绝对不会这么做的，那样又粗鲁又无聊，你可不是那样的人，John。”_ 那些属于过往的声音重回脑中，John微笑起来，他可以感受到胸口上那股温暖，就仿佛他仍趴在Sherlock身上时所感受到的那样。

“你说吧。”

“你喜欢Sherlock带给你的感觉，情感上和身体上都喜欢，是不是？”John点点头，“你很想念那些感觉，对吗？”John再次点了点头，“你认为世界上再没有任何一个人可以给你那样的感觉了？”

“他们给不了，没人能像Sherlock一样爱我。”John明白，这就是事实，他从未见过能有一个人像Sherlock一样，对另一个人投注那样热烈的感情， _而他选择了我！_

“John，你知道什么是斯德哥尔摩综合征吗？”John轻轻摇摇头，他想着这东西是不是跟瑞典有关，“这是一个在上个世纪七十年代被发明出来的术语，用来描述出现于被害者或人质身上出现的一种情感或心理现象。1973年，瑞典的斯德哥尔摩Norrmalsmstorg*广场发生了一起银行抢劫案，绑匪劫持人质长达六天。你知道当警方抓住那两名劫匪、救出人质们的时候，发生了什么事情吗？”

“不知道。”John沉下脸色，这人把Sherlock和那些银行劫匪作比较，这一点意义都没有。

“当他们采访并讯问这些人质的时候，他们意识到这些受害者已经和那些捕捉者产生了情感上的联系，甚至在他们被释放自由了之后还为绑匪们辩护。当人质不得不依靠绑匪以满足每日所需，像是喂食、洗浴、安抚情绪的需要时，这种感情的产生进程便会加快。Sherlock折断你的脚踝和手腕是为了这个吗，John？”

John将腿蜷缩到胸口，抱成一个球，身子微微颤动着。他听她说完了自己的整场演讲，绝望的试图把那些话从脑子里赶出去，不让它们扎根心底，抽芽长枝——种子一旦埋下，他的身体就会被撑的龟裂，然后碎成成百万上千万块碎片，他会粉身碎骨他会体无完肤，他面目全非然后再也不是他自己。Sherlock给了他每一块灵魂的拼片，他温柔地将它们拼合在一处，牢牢黏合成最完美的模样。而如果他所感受到的一切绝望痴狂的爱意都是操蛋的瑞典人的几句术语……那样，没错，他会从此破碎。“我现在可以回家了吗？”

他的母亲赶来送他去到她的家里去，一路上都在喋喋不休，邻居们慷慨馈赠的食物有多少，他是多么幸运的拥有多么好的老师允许他补上落下的课业，而John自动屏蔽掉了一切白噪音，他的思绪全部留驻在Dr, Landbury的话上，那确实起作用了，没错，他终于明白Sherlock的意图何在，让他全身心的依靠他，将所有感情与他联系在一起，从而往他的脑中注入那些怜惜的柔情的交缠联结的爱意。 _但那依然是个真实的联结，对吧？感情仍是真的，我们两人的感情都是真的，所以他们他妈的为什么非要给这类所谓的现象贴上个标签？他们都没有采访过我的太爷爷George，他二战结束了之后还带了个日本新娘回来，每个人都说那个女人是敌人，可战士爱上敌人也是件很奇怪的事啊，他们怎么就没有给这事安上一个“日本综合征”的名号呢？如果我身心破碎*，残缺难全，谁会在乎我恢复的怎么样我的心理状态如何？可我现在感觉好多了，是Sherlock为我做了这一切，不是我妈妈，不是我的老师，不是那些愚蠢的医生，只是他！_

“John！John宝贝，停下来！”他听到了母亲的声音，但那依然不是Sherlock的声音，所以他依旧仍是孤身一人。刺耳而响亮的尖叫声在车内响起，一双手使劲拉住他的脑袋，不让他再往玻璃上猛撞自己的头，“哦，亲爱的，不要担心了，你很快就会回到你原来的生活中了，对，没关系了，我们会将你送回你曾经的生活轨迹中的，医生也是这么说的，然后你就可以忘掉这些糟心事了。”她将他拥向自己的胸脯，John颤抖起来，他听不见另一个人的心跳，他绝望的渴求着能使自己重新完整的温暖，可那儿没有，那儿没有一丝暖意留存。

时间竟已过去了一个月，他射杀Moriarty已经有了一个月，他最后一次在贝克街看到Sherlock和Mycroft也已经有了一个月，而在一个月狼狈翻滚而过之后，他终于知道等待自己爱人的命运是什么。那是来自Greg的一通电话，母亲应答的，John看见她快活的神情，那些声音狠狠重击着他的头颅，一大块碎片轰然而落，他的头正在地上滚动着，然后停下来了，了无生意，凄凉无依。“只有十年？……探长先生，你知道，那个恶心的没沿了的男人至少得判三十年……不，我不在乎他有多硬的后台有多大的关系网，你知道他给我的家庭都带来了什么吗？媒体每天都聚在外面，你知道我光为装饰房子打点外表就花了多少钱吗……别，别，我会告诉他，好的，谢谢你探长，再见咯。”

“John宝贝，好消息！快猜猜看！”她这样欢快的问他，就跟他是一个完全的傻货一样，好像没看见他全程就站在她身边，听完了整场谈话一样。

“Sherlock要在监狱里呆十年。我能回我的房间去了吗，现在就回去。”他问道。他不想再听见任何她对新闻媒体的辱骂抱怨、夸夸其谈，仿佛对记者大为光火的样子，她不停抱怨自己每天要抹多少发胶来保持自己头型完美，因为树丛里总有些狗仔想要偷拍她著名的男孩。

“可以，当然可以呀亲爱的，我要去找Donna一趟，就一小下，你一个人没问题吧？”John点点头，并没认真在听她说的话，也根本不在意她究竟说了些什么，“太好了，你最好晚上好好睡一觉，为你返校第一天做好准备，好吗？晚安，亲爱的。”她快速在他脸上吻了一下，John慢腾腾的走上楼梯，进入到一个房间里，她告诉他说这曾是他的房间。

他将自己完全脱光，依然不习惯睡觉的时候没有睡裤，不习惯缺失了来自另一个人的环抱。他将枕头紧紧拥向胸口，但这不够，远远不够，泪水涌出眼眶，他的后背暴露在一片彻骨的寒冷中。他用被子把自己完全包裹成一个蚕蛹，妄图给自己造成一点被人紧紧拥抱着的假象。如果他紧紧闭上双眼，就能感觉到拂掠后颈的温暖呼吸若隐若现，可那不是真的，都不是真的，John无声哭泣，他将脸埋进枕头里，上面只有他自己和洗涤剂的味道。

突然间，他猛然从床上弹身而起，在地板上一遍一遍来回走着，他的手深深插入头发中发狂般揉乱，那是他妈妈给他剪的，已经变短了。John看向镜子，他的身影倒映其上，那双眸子是某种腐烂发霉的肮脏蓝色，全然不同于Sherlock曾形容过的、美丽温柔壮阔包容的海蓝。蓝色眼珠下是一圈浓重的黑眼圈，然后是眼袋，接着它们开始龟裂开始破碎，那些裂痕最终爬满了他的整张面孔。John看着他的脸变成一种骇然的恐惑的混合体，他是碎裂的陶器，他是冰川的裂隙。然而最可怕的地方却在于，他永远不会知道如何才能再将这些碎片重新拼合起来了，他明白这一点，如果它们纷纷零落破碎摔毁化为齑粉，哪里再来一个Sherlock将它们温柔的捧起，用一个又一个的轻吻将他复原如初？……没有了，没有人会再为他做这些事，他是孤魂野鬼，万野之外化外之境一缕呼啸而过的风吹散的荒魂，“为什么，为什么，为什么，为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么！求求你们告诉我， ** **为什么！**** ”然后是疼痛，手上尖锐的疼痛伴随一声响亮的破碎声同时炸裂在一团浓墨的夜色中。

他低头看向自己的手，鲜血淋漓，伤口交错， _这是哪儿来的？_ 然后，John缓缓抬头，四分五裂的镜子落入他的眼中，纵横的裂纹将它劈成大大小小的碎片，如同John自身的倒影。男孩止住了哭泣，他的手掌因为自己造成的撕裂抽痛着，随后他发现那些疼痛正在慢慢消退，鲜血持续不断的滴落在地板上。他觉得自己可能是在慢动作，走进了浴室，打开了花洒，将水温调节到温暖，让水淋到自己身上。

这感觉挺好，水流洗去了他肌肤上一切残酷阴冷的痕迹，但他的身体依然元气大伤，精疲力竭。John看着那些猩红的水从他手掌上落下，流入下水道中，这样他可以感觉到Sherlock仍在他的身后，顶弄进他的体内，而他看着自己的鲜血顺水流淌。

_“我就在你的身体里，永远，John，我爱你。”“我也爱你。”_

他哭了起来，椎心泣血，泣涕如雨，声泪俱下，然后他睡着了，婴儿一般的蜷缩在浴缸底部。

早晨，他小心翼翼的藏好自己的伤口，不让母亲注意到那些纱布，然后向学校走去，“嘿-嘿，John。”Mike在看见他走入他们第一节课的教室时小心翼翼的打了个招呼。所有人，那些书呆子，那些同性恋，甚至是那些从来不洗澡的怪胎，他们全都看着他，在他走进大堂时窃窃私语。现在非常好，连他在一年级就熟识的最好的朋友之一都不再理会他，看见他便犹如受到九级惊吓一般，恨不得当场夹着尾巴逃之夭夭。

“嘿，Mike。”他简单应了一句，另一个男孩赶快转过身去，面向教室前方。教授讲课的时候，Mike时不时的就会瞟他一眼，在他看回去时给他一个微笑，眉毛以一种他迄今为止所接受到过的最为屈尊降贵的方式皱起来，仿佛给了他天大的恩赐。 _操，我得离开这里！_

好容易挨到折磨结束，John抓起他的午饭，向某张桌子走过去，独自一人。“嘿，看看是谁来了！”一个声音从他身后传来，“哟，小基佬啊。”那个男孩大笑起来，John听出来至少有五个人在跟着他一起哈哈大笑，他转过身去看，两个他们足球队队员，另一些是几个橄榄球员，他们以前常和他一同出去逛街。“来看看我们这位小绅士，我可不想再和他共处一间更衣室辣！”他们再次大笑起来，这次另外几个人从其他餐桌赶来，参与到这场爆笑中。

“哦哟，小相公*你要干啥吖，揍我嘛？”那个男孩说道。John攥紧了拳头，脸涨得通红，半是因为愤怒，半是因为羞耻。

“哟吼，伙计，你喜欢那活儿嘛，小相公？蛤蛤蛤，那个娘炮把你干翻的时候你肯定爽透了吧！”

“爽！我打赌肯定爽！他现在肯定还求着再被操一顿呢，是不是吖？”

那人话落的一瞬，John厉啸一声扑了上去，下一件他知道的事情就是他的拳头又流血了，他不知道那血是自己的还是对方被他胖揍的鼻子上的，但那没关系，都没关系，他的心口疼痛没关系，他的灵魂崩塌没关系，而且这感觉好极了，就好像长久以来加压加压加压的水泵一瞬间阀门打开，他可以将心里的一切倾倒泼洒而出，那样全世界唯一有意义的就是他拳头打人的触感和自己被人踢打的疼痛之处。如果John现在停手，那阀门就会毫无疑问的再次合拢，然后水压困居他体内持续一路飚高，直到有一天那根水管自行炸裂。

“我们已经给你妈妈打电话了，John，但她在工作，不能来接你，你还有其他能把你接回家的监护人吗？”校长透过镜片注视着John，失望至极的摇着脑袋。

“有。”John答道，他拼命地试图回忆起Mycroft的电话号码。他曾经把它记下来了，就是为了防止哪一天需要用到别人的手机寻求帮助。

“非常好，现在，John，我知道你在过去的一个月中经历了一场大磨难，我非常希望你能将这些痛苦放下，所以我认为现在让你返校还有些过早。顺便告知，另一个生事的学生会受到惩罚，我已经从Morstan小姐那里了解过情况了。现在，在办公室里等着你的监护人来接你，Watson先生。”

“谢谢你，先生。”John说道，他拿起办公室里的电话，打给Mycroft。

“是Mycroft Holmes吗？”电话那头一个熟悉的声音回应了他。

“M-Mycroft……”John哽咽，他猛然忆起他正在给谁打电话，是那个人的哥哥，那个因他之故被迫入狱的人的哥哥。 _都是因为我，对不对？天啊，如果不是……如果不是我，如果我没有再次登上那个聊天室，这一切就都不会发生，Sherlock现在就会是自由身，我操，对不起，我很抱歉Sherlock！_ 这点明悟像一万把刀子戳入他的心肺，他响亮的猛然扣上电话。办公室中的秘书好奇的看向他，他微笑着说：“打错电话了，其实我妈妈已经给我发过短信了，她说她就在外面等我，谢谢你让我使用这里的电话。”

说完，John便跑出学校，向南安普顿地铁站跑去。骑车前往伊钦大桥*并没花多长时间，他走上便道，凝视着那滚动翻涌的冰冷河水，他看着自己的吐息产生的轻薄白雾在空气中凝聚成型，又在空气中悄然消逝，泪水滴滴砸落在护轨上。就是这样了，这便是一切的终结了 _。“我告诉过你我要报酬的，是不是？”_ 病态的爱尔兰嗓音在他脑中遍遍回荡，向他不断确认着那个答案，是的是的，这是报酬，这是代价，这是唯一一种自救的途径，救他逃离那些惨痛的惩罚，他不需再忍受他为自己的弱小所必须付出的代价。弱小，他无法救Sherlock，无法救他们两人，甚至无法忍耐孤独从内部将他腐蚀。现在他们都被囚禁起来了，Sherlock在囚笼，John在黑白嘶哑闪烁的生活中，可那曾经是怎样的绚烂温柔，明艳美丽的图景，而现在早已荡然无存。

 _“John，哪里不对吗？”“我。”_ 他曾经对Sherlock这样说过，而现在John明白，这是真的。唯一一种释放他们二人，从那些喘不过气的重荷下得以喘息的方法，就是跳跃，纵身一跃，去抹杀自己的存在，去凋谢，变成蛆虫的食物，埋入六英尺的黑色泥土，变冷，死去……是的，他再也不需承受那些重担了，天堂陨落，地狱狂欢，John前倾靠向栏杆，闭上双眼然后——

“John！等等！”那是个熟悉的声音在对他喊叫。 _“你好，John，不必怕我。”是啊，在我将你的兄弟亲手送入监狱前自然不必。_

John的胳膊搭在栏杆上，他身子微微一顿，然后感觉到了他妈妈的手，还有Mike的，他的老师，那个校长，以及Jim。他们抓住他的衣领，将他拖下悬崖，拖入无尽的黑暗深处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 畅聊（ChatAvenue）：这是款真实存在的聊天软件，不用翻墙直接上就行，里面专门有一个给gay聊天的版块，地址请戳  
> https://www.chat-avenue.com/
> 
> *I’m broken：此处与下文都是双关，既指骨折也指身心破碎
> 
> *Norrmalsmstorg Square：我没搜到这是个什么广场，就先这么放着了，有哪位小天使知道的话可以告诉我
> 
> *fairy：这个词在口语中有【搞同性恋的男子】的意思，因为是（忌用），所以人们称之为“相公” ——来自我的英汉大词典
> 
> *伊钦大桥（Itchen Bridge）：位于南安普顿的伊钦河之上，是两座上千米长的桥梁，连接南安普敦的两个区域。因为大桥的宽阔而远离地面，这里同样成为了人们自杀的首选地。桥上每隔五十米就会有个警示标示：Suicidal?Despairing? Call Samaritans on XXXX每隔100米左右就会有一个Help Point上面写着：  
> “Whatever you’re going through, you can talk to us. We’re here 24 hours a day. We’re confidental and we don’t judge.”  
> 具体内容详见http://www.sohu.com/a/133508236_665882
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 我想把除了阿花侦探麦哥以外的所有人都关起来，除了探长之外统统无期，探长关上个三十年就算了，至于阿花的妈妈……直接拉到天朝来执行死刑


	12. Try a Little Tenderness 萤火之温

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊时隔一周的更新，美国小哥终于送走了，这章简直长疯，明天歇一天，然后大概又可以回到日更的速度？  
> 从机场滚回来深夜一发，我明天大概得睡死过去  
> 本章麦哥视角。第二部最后几章总结一下其实可以改名成【人人都想抱阿花】

****接到John的电话前一个小时** **

“不，现在闭嘴，听我说，Holden先生，我弟弟的监禁，我与我弟弟的关系，这些和我的工作能力毫不相干。现在，如果你不介意的话，我还要为维护大英帝国的国家安全做一些工作，再见，先生。”

Mycroft狠狠撂上电话，手指紧紧按压自己的鼻梁，他迫切的想让脑中疯狂涌动的血液停下来，想让这一切的折磨赶紧结束。自打Sherlock被判以十年刑拘的消息公之于众以来，他已经接过不下十三通电话了。所有这些打电话的人——最不济也是绝大部分——都拿出一副惊慌失措的嘴脸，生怕“Holmes”的名誉受到玷污， _就好像他们真的在乎似的。_

年长的Holmes给自己斟满最好的麦芽酒，酒有时的确是疗伤利器，完美的抚平心中一切郁结之气。他一口气喝下三个手指深*的酒液，感受着强烈的灼烧感从嘴唇烧到胃部，“我是怎么让事情变成这个样子的？”

****两个半月前** **

“先生，这里是一些需要签字的文件，这些合同一会儿要送到白金汉宫里去。”Anthea说道，她将文件与一支镀金的钢笔一起放到Mycroft桌子上。Mycroft简单扫了一眼，他有一个机敏伶俐的助手，会随时提醒他发生的一切变故与差池。他签完字，将之递还给Anthea，却发现Anthea站在那里不动，手指紧张的搅在一起。 _Sherlock又干什么了？_

“发生了什么事，Anthea？”他头也不抬的问道。

“是您的弟弟，先生，Sherlock，他又出去狩猎了。”她快速说道，音调有些不自然的拔高。

 _小混蛋Sherlock！_ “知道了，非常好，让特工们继续监视他，如果他找到了什么人，记着警示我。好了，还有事吗？”Mycroft厉声道。他本不想如此严厉，但这样的语气绝不会是最后一次被他使用，同样，Sherlock的叛逆之路也不会就此终止。可以肯定的是，无论Sherlock又做了些什么破烂事，Mycroft都会跟在后面为他收拾烂摊子，曾经如此，未来也会一直如此。这是他在母亲病床前许下的承诺，上帝才知道他母亲在养大Sherlock的过程中到底承受了多少苦难，而这也是他将要代之继续承受的东西——淹没在暴涨的潮水中，或者直接下地狱。

从小与Sherlock一起长大，Mycroft明白，他弟弟是那种占有欲极强的类型，着魔般疯狂渴求着那些穿行于他思维宫殿里的、跳动在他年幼的胸膛中的一切。当他有一天把自己的泰迪熊毛绒玩具塞进小书包带到学校时，保姆告诉他们的母亲这没有什么害处。这确实没有什么害处，如果Sherlock不是在之后因此把几个孩子揍得鼻青脸肿的话。那几个孩子只是拍了拍他的小宠物，他们觉得它很可爱，却进犯了Sherlock的所有物。连老师都说，Sherlock完全有使某个人一整天心情愉悦的能力，让他们感到自己沐浴在前所未有的浓烈爱意里。Mycroft清楚，他弟弟并非什么池中之物，只是简单的占有欲无法满足他，像收集一些雪花球一类的小玩意儿，或在新电影上线的第一天抢票抢座，这些绝对不是Sherlock的所求。远远不够，当Mycroft看着那个一头蓬乱的深色卷发的男孩一手牢牢扼住那只泰迪熊的咽喉，另一手充满占有欲的爱抚它的脑袋时，他便明白，Sherlock决不会仅仅止步于爱，他要完全的占有。

因此一天之后，当Anthea给他带来一份资料，上面记录着一个名叫John Hamish Watson的男孩的信息时，Mycroft毫不为之感到意外。南安普顿，十四岁。 _为什么总得是些孩子？_ “谢谢你Anthea，麻烦你警示一下Tech，Sherlock极有可能已经重连了他电脑和手机的配线，让他们尽快赶往221B，把窃听装置重装一遍。”

“明白，先生，我需要安排一些特工监视Watson先生的家吗？”

“不用，我们先不要打扰我弟弟的愉快网聊，也许他只是一时的头脑发热，过一阵就会丧失兴致。”他抬眼看向自己的私人助理，私人助理正一脸不信任的皱起眉头，“好吧，好吧，派人盯着他们两个。”Mycroft自己都不相信自己的话，Sherlock怎么可能仅凭心血来潮做事。

他浏览了一遍John的资料，忍不住叹息出声。这个纯真的男孩根本就没有意识到自己正在趟进一锅怎么样的浑水。金发蓝眼，运动员，个人记录良好，处子。父亲：早逝；母亲：酒精上瘾，但不为人知。同性恋倾向：79％，异性恋倾向：20％，无性恋倾向：1％。单身，性格孤独……没错，John将会是一只绝佳的狩猎对象，温顺的等着被黑色巨狼扼住咽喉、拖入洞中的小羊羔。只要一个对未来美好生活的布景，许以关怀与保护，加之一点小小的情感操纵，那么他小弟弟身上的性吸引力便会变得无可抵挡，对于这样一个仍在懵懂探索着自己的年轻男孩而言，无论从精神上还是肉体上，都无法抗拒Sherlock的致命引诱。Mycroft低头看到统计数据那一页，他明白John Watson连一点逃跑的机会都没有。

所以对于Sherlock接下来的行动，Mycroft依然毫不感到意外。Anthea不断通知他事情的新进展：Sherlock跑到Watson家安上了监控，两人开始用电话通话，侦探终于说服了John来伦敦拜访他。 _见鬼。_ “好吧，你知道流程。Anthea，麻烦你去通知必要的部门，我要时刻追踪John Watson的行动。你要确保告知到他们，在一个小时内黑进Sherlock的公寓，不要让他发现，就这样。”

“是，先生。”Anthea紧抿着唇，向他干巴巴的微笑一下。两人都明白，一旦那个男孩上了Sherlock的车，便再无回头路可走。即使他想要离开，Sherlock也永远不会放他走。Mycroft深知Sherlock的占有欲，除非彻底将John蚕食耗空，或者是横空飞来某个人从中作梗，否则Sherlock绝无放手的可能。过去如此，未来也将一直如此。Sherlock是专长毁灭破坏的大师，而Mycroft则是修复一切麻烦的专家。 _上帝他老人家一定很高兴看着我们顶着同一个姓氏。_

Sherlock和John一起共度周末的时候Mycroft正在法国和总统喝茶，谈论着最上品的啤酒及两国外交政策。在他返程伦敦的飞机上，Anthea给他发来了信息，上面显示着221B里的微型摄像机捕捉到的详细录像。她还提到John没有离开那间公寓，Sherlock已经着手联系了他的流浪汉网络。“他们在哪扔下的东西？”Mycroft叹息一声，他非常清楚Sherlock正计划着什么。虽然他必须承认，以他弟弟的聪明才智，重复上演一遍自杀遗言的把戏可不怎么高明。 _好吧，我猜疯狂的定义大概就是如此，是不是？重复做相同的事，却期待不同的结果。*_

“朴茨茅斯的南海滑板公园，先生。他似乎启用了Timothy Marcus，一个在外六年的流浪汉，那人把书信、滑板、手机还有鞋子都扔在了沙滩上，我该出手干预吗？”

Mycroft微微一顿，只有在处理他弟弟的问题时，Mycroft的决定才会出现迟疑的情况。坦诚而言，这样因情感引发的低效令他厌恶不已。他叹了口气，向后靠回椅子上，最终给John的命运一锤定音，“不必，派出一名我们的人找到沙滩上那些证物，联系Watson夫人。我们的人必须全面接手这个案子，Anthea，我不希望看到有任何不在其位的人还想着谋其政。” _好比Jim Moriarty，_ “另外，再检查一遍两人的聊天信息，我相信里面有一个叫Mike Stanford人，John告诉了他有关Sherlock的事情，我们得迅速把这个威胁扼杀在摇篮中，再有就是盯紧John的母亲，以及Mike的电话记录。”

“我应该联系一下Lestrade吗？”

Mycroft再次迟疑了，他不禁为当下这脆弱而复杂的局势嗤笑一声，颇感讽刺。他想着这位探长是否是个值得信任的人，上一次的Victor事件他便在其中起了很大助力，给予了Victor极大帮助，训练着那孩子挺过了那段“记忆缺失症”发作时期，以此同时保护了Sherlock与那男孩两人。然而无论如何，他依然是个法内人士，在把两人关系折腾到崩溃甚至某种丑恶扭曲的地步之前，Mycroft并没有太大操纵这人的余地。“联系他吧，给他发过去John的资料，告诉他等我一调查清楚Sherlock和这个孩子的关系，就会跟他联系。” _现在的情况要求这样的行动。_ 让Lestrade明白当前事情的进展，但保证不为他增添额外的工作量。同时两人之间关于资助Lestrade住在里兹*的母亲的协议还要继续，那个女人病着，还独自带着一个年幼的幺子。

“那贝克街的情况怎么办？”Anthea问道。

“什么怎么办？”

“John，他要继续留在贝克街吗？”

“目前来看，是的。自打我弟弟遇见这男孩之后，他已经很久没有陷入到可卡因的麻烦里了。这可是他这么多年来最干净的一次，持续时间从来没有这么长过。也许这个John Watson……现在是什么？”

“John Thomas，Holmes先生。”Anthea告诉他。

“对，也许这个John Thomas确实和其他人有些不同。不管怎么样，你还是先往我的工作日程中画上一笔，我要去顺路拜访一下我的弟弟，哪怕是为了我自己，看看他到底把自己陷入一个怎么样的局面里。就先这样。”Mycroft挂断电话，将头向后仰去，闭上双眼。距离飞机着陆时间还有三十分钟，他还剩有大把时间来想明白这个问题的解决方案，足够他设想出一万种事态急转直下的情况，然后再来二十种方法将它们一一解决。

直到他真正见到John为止，年长的Holmes才意识到，没把John从贝克街带走真是个英明无比的决定。他先是多次敲门无果，于是他取下门锁，直接进到了Sherlock的公寓。楼上正传出阵阵让人脸红心跳的呻吟声。 _好吧，我猜这样总比一进门就看见Sherlock胳膊上戳着个针头不省人事要强。_ 他等待了一小会儿，以确定John并没有受伤或者被强迫的迹象，而是积极回应着Sherlock，参与双方都非常享受，Mycroft感觉自己受够了，“William Sherlock Holmes！”楼上巨大的响动令人满意的停止了，紧接着他看到的景象绝对足以让他储存进他的思维宫殿里，在那个专为Sherlock而设的屋子里的壁炉上永远保有一席之地。

他那年轻的小弟弟咚咚咚跑下楼的声音都能被听到，然而在临近楼梯口的时候脚步声突然慢了下来，以掩藏他的兴奋之情。两人之间的关系一直如此，也将会永远如此：Sherlock视Mycroft为死敌，将两人之间的每场交谈都视为一场针锋相对的博弈，但最后他也明白，当他真正遇到麻烦时，唯一一个可以转向的人还是他的兄长，除了这一点，余下的都无足轻重。这种模式很简单，但两人绝不是那种会互相拥抱的类型，每当Mycroft试图接近时，Sherlock便会在周身竖起数之不尽的高墙。

尽管如此，这套把戏对Mycroft而言还是一点用都没有，这个从小与他一同长大的孩子在他面前犹如一本摊开的书，一目了然，毫无秘密可言。而现在Mycroft在这书中读到了最为不可思议的内容，他弟弟的神容与目光中都透露着一种宁静明澈的安定神情，即使Sherlock试图隐藏，那种清朗的改变依然蕴藏在他的每一次举手投足中，使他的动作变得更如流水般从容流畅，而非锋利的不可靠近，他的目光也停驻在了Mycroft身上，不再像个愤怒的激光似的扫射个不停，寻找着一切潜在的威胁或者鬼才知道的什么东西。然而远不止如此，真正透出深藏内核的本质变化的是Sherlock的声音，他谈论起John时的语调直接说服了Mycroft，让他确信那男孩还是继续留在贝克街为好。如果John就是那只泰迪熊，Sherlock会为了保护他给试图伤害他的一切人以迎头痛击，或者极有可能更糟，毕竟Sherlock现在有了枪。 _但我猜这对那男孩而言也不一定就是件坏事，嗯？_

“你还没吸取上次的教训吗？”他问道，非常确信两人都明白他所指的是谁。Victor，那个年轻的男孩，只比John大了一岁，与Sherlock的新欢之间有着不容忽视的相似之处。年轻，坚强或者 _ _至少装的很坚强__ ，聪慧，背负着太多的责任，皆因某些因素而内心孤独，与同龄孩子以某种方式被分割成两个世界。然而据Sherlock所言，这两人在“本心”上简直是天壤之别，更不要说Trevor的家庭富得流油，而John的母亲却远没有那么多财富。这一点令人惊异的在评定两人的过程中占了很大比重，尽管如果真拿到台面上来说，大多数人并不会同意这一点，甚至会对以此评断人格发出强烈质疑。

无论这两个相似的男孩之间是如何的迥乎不同，眼前的事实也不容改变，Sherlock举手投足确实发生了令人瞩目的转变。 _我想是时候见见这个“特别”的男孩了。_ 两人上楼的过程中，Sherlock决定提及关于Moriarty现身及拜访的事，这正是Mycroft需要的，现在他不仅得为了维护国家安全处理数不清的书面文件、保证他弟弟的行为毫无遗漏的藏于光下，还要应付另一个所到之处如瘟疫横行的男人。 _我需要假期。_

“你好，John，不必怕我。”他告诉这男孩。John的真人看起来比照片中和监控里显现的要小多了。两人在他面前拥抱对方，方才紧张的情绪在他们相拥的一刻便温柔下来，Mycroft看着这一幕，心里一阵难过，同时也有惊奇的敬畏情绪涌上。他与Sherlock方才的交谈直接把Sherlock逼入狂躁状态，然而现在，Mycroft能从他眼角的纹路与肩膀的耸动看出来，那份紧绷的情绪早已离他而去。眼前这幅景象最糟的部分却在John身上，他手脚挂着两副石膏，这无疑是Sherlock的诡计，想让这男孩完全丧失自理能力，只能依附他而活。被褥能隐隐看出被撑起一个小帐篷的形状，男孩身上正带着阴茎环，在房间中两个成年男人面前赤身裸体，当他的弟弟将手臂环上那小小的肩膀时，John看起来仿佛就要融化成一滩暖水一般。

 _就这样吧。_ Mycroft能看出John曾试图反抗Sherlock的痕迹，尽管那力量微弱的可怜，但他仍为此摔伤了自己的胳膊和腿，自那以后他脑中那根掌管着自主意识的丝弦便灰飞烟灭，不复长存。然而整件事情的最悲哀之处在于，John的年纪甚至还没有成熟到明白自己也曾有过这根丝弦，现在却被另一个人完全把控在手里。

这是个道德困境，Mycroft对此深恨无比，它与广泛的大众认知相悖而行。Mycroft确实有一颗心，他只是在作出某项决定时会将理智与智慧凌驾一切之上。书面上一切都完美无缺，Sherlock远离了所有麻烦，不再纠缠于毒品之中。John如果继续留在贝克街，那么他在日后生活中取得的成功的可能性也大幅上升了至少81％，这男孩将拥有一个绝好的机会去实现他成为医生的理想。这些都是事实，白纸黑字的统计数据但那些负面的……好吧，那些负面的其实不值一提，不过是些普世价值和公众感情，而这些东西只会成为John和Sherlock的阻碍，阻拦他们充分发挥自己最大的潜力。 _就这样吧。_

他看向正放松的趴在Sherlock胸口的John，仿佛看见了幼时那只泰迪熊，被他弟弟残酷的拥在怀中沉闷窒息。Mycroft明白，整件事情开始向不可预测的方向滑去，当这件事与Sherlock纠缠到一起时甚至会变的更加难以掌控，而他必须自己担负起John的责任，给他提供一个坚实稳定的平台，留待江河日下之时托举他抽身而出，“我会将我的电话留在你的手机里，以防你什么时候需要和我联系，好吗？Sherlock，和我出来一下。”他说道，向那男孩点了点头，将他留给命运左右。

两人下了楼，远离John的听觉范围，Mycroft才转向他的兄弟，“你给我听着Sherlock Holmes，我知道你截断了他打给他母亲的电话，我理解，但你不许再这么做。”他用手指戳向Sherlock的胸膛，用了点力以让自己的观点更加明确，“我重复一遍，你 ** **不许**** ，在他需要联系我的时候，截断他的电话。我发誓Sherlock，你要是胆敢伤害这个男孩，或者阻止他出于任何目的的与我联系，我就阉了你，然后截断你那样渴求的毒品来源！听懂了吗，我的小弟弟？”Mycroft满意的看到Sherlock倒抽一口冷气，脸色在他面前苍白了少许。他们都明白，他所说的每一个字都是认真的。这次必须是最后一次了，看在他们两人的份上，看在那陷于Sherlock床中、头脑空白心神臣服的纯真男孩的份上。

清单上的下一项就是征召Lestrade，每当出了大麻烦，让这位探长的名字出现在名片夹里总是项重要举措。司机将Mycroft送回他的办公地点，Anthea给他发短信说那位探长已经在来这里的路上了，而她自作主张的买了一瓶布列特黑麦威士忌*，这酒会合Lestrade的口味。Mycroft再次由衷感谢Anthea带给他的巨大便利，实话讲，没有她的帮助，他恐怕真将不知所措了。

一小时后他已坐在了办公桌前，两只手指夹着他的水晶平底杯，里面盛满黑麦酒的酒浆。Lestrade坐在他对面，手中杯子紧张不安的转着，眼光死死盯着里面的冰块。“好吧，所以你要告诉我Sherlock又出了什么问题吗？又是可卡因？我没让他碰那起毒贩的案子。”这男人防备的说道。当事情扯上Sherlock时，Mycroft总会把责任都推到他脑袋上。

Mycroft微笑起来，他啜了一小口酒，烈酒直呛入喉，他全力忍住了一个苦脸。哪怕Mycroft一无所知，他也会明白表情在外交场上意味着半壁江山。 _如果你的客人品味真的如此差劲，喜欢这样一款威士忌酒，你也必须得积极的表现出你也很喜欢这种酒的样子，好给两人的谈话提供更多的共同基础。_ 他举起自己的酒杯，以示自己对这种酒的欣赏，随后迅速将话题引回正事上来，“不，不是这方面的事。”

“好吧，他最近表现的非常奇怪，没再把我的警员们整哭过。”Greg说道，喝了一小口酒。

“嗯……是的，我的弟弟似乎找到了一种永久性的——我们不如称之为——毒品，来磨平他锋锐的棱角。”

探长停止转动手中的杯子，抬起眼来看向Mycroft，他的目光清清楚楚的表明，他非常明白是什么样的毒品能有这样强大的力量，“说好没有下一次了。”

“是的，我恐怕也是如此。”Mycroft只是这样说道，他等待着另一个人的反应。

“好吧，你这回会让他住手的对吧？我是说，看看Victor身上都发生了什么，那个孩子的生活被彻底毁了。”

“你说的‘彻底毁了’是指被牛津大学录取，又继承了多到远超你我曾经预料的遗产份额？这就是你在谈论的那种‘彻底毁了’吗，Lestrade？”Mycroft在“彻底毁了”这个词上加重了语气，人们总在轻率随意的使用这个词，使之所涵盖的影响范围过于泛泛，这让他感到失望无比。 _每个人的生活都是被“彻底毁了”的，但如果你有钱……好吧，至少你还能假装自己的生活没有被毁个彻底。_

“钱不是一切，Holmes先生！”Greg咆哮出声，丝毫没有意识到自己一只脚已然踏入陷阱。

“它当然是一切。”Mycroft轻笑起来，他将杯子举到唇边，更多的只是为了意思一下，而非真的想要把这种廉价酒浆送进嘴里，“当然，除非你希望我写一纸文件，停止对里兹的所有金钱资助，因为毕竟……钱没那么重要。”话说到这里他才喝了一小口酒，坐在对面的男人双眼微微眯起，肩膀却垮了下来。打败这样一个低级对手并不能给Mycroft带来一丝一毫的满足感， _好吧可能确实有点满足，但这只是由于他所造成的那点精神刺激而引发的，看着另一个人在他们共建的脆弱基础上被他打得落花流水，这种胜利丝毫没有乐趣可言。_

“所以这位John Watson，你给我发来的文件上的那位，他现在正无限期的和Sherlock同居？”

“是的，这就是我们的计划，我已经解决好了法律层面的问题，处理干净了那些细枝末节的事务，你不必为名誉问题担心。”Mycroft补充道，然而他这句话只换来了另一个人失望透顶的大笑。

“好吧，只要我的名誉无虞，那就没什么好在意的了。”Lestrade语气中的讽刺之意呼之欲出，然而Mycroft认定这只是这人的警察职业习惯而已。

“以及你的母亲，让我们把她那边的事暂且忘了吧。”

Greg咕哝一声，同意了这个说法，“所以我在这儿干嘛？你需要我做什么？”

“实际上没有什么，除非当情况急转直下的时候，我才需要你的帮助。Sherlock依旧会帮助场里解决案子，一切照常即可，趁我弟弟这段时间表现的相对得体，好好珍惜吧，我确信你会为此而感激的。”

“照常。”Greg再次叹了口气，他举起杯子，一饮而尽，Mycroft再为他倒上酒，他也接受了。

“是的，正如我所言，你不需为自己过多担心，除非这里的情况发展到需要某些紧急介入的时候，然而这些情况的解决方式，也全依Sherlock与John之间的相处状况而定，我看不出来有什么问题是一个简单的签名解决不了的。” _或者贿赂。_ 然而Mycroft并没有把这句话说出来，这不是个礼貌的说法，特别是当对面的人还是当事人之一时，“当我需要的时候，你就会为我提供帮助，我可以得到你这样的承诺吗，Lestrade探长？”

Greg又叹了一口气，或许还带着少许的自厌情绪，但他还是接受了这个决定。他快速将剩余的威士忌一口喝完，随后点点头，“行，见鬼，这个John肯定不是什么一般的孩子，要命，我以前从没见过Sherlock在犯罪现场这么平静过，他甚至只叫了Anderson一回蠢蛋。”Greg站起身来，痛苦的呻吟一声，他谢过了Mycroft的酒便转身离开，没再多问一句关于自己的职责或Sherlock与John之间关系的事。 _这肯定是上帝略施小恩。_ 尽管这位探长是个聪明人，极有可能已经明白了John身上发生的所有事，但他就是无法做到回身多问一句，而这也是Mycroft真心为之感激的。

 ** **枪击案当日****  

当第一条短信发到他的手机上时，Mycroft正坐在自己的办公室里，与此同时Anthea风风火火的闯了进来，神情间满是惊恐。 _不是好事。_

“先生，是——”他抬起一只手，示意她安静，随后开始阅读Sherlock给他发来的短信。

****Sherlock:** ** ****我需要你的帮助** **

“什么事，Anthea？”他一边回复着短信，一边询问。

****Mycroft:** ** ****告诉我John一切安好** **

“是Moriarty，Holmes先生……”

****Sherlock:** ** ****他没事，Moriarty死了，我开的枪** **

****Mycroft:** ** ****正在赶来的路上** **

“监控上是怎么显示的？”Mycroft向他的助手询问。他钻进后座，命令司机载他们前往贝克街。

“我们没有得到录像，但John手机上的音频信号表明，这个男孩才是对Moriarty开枪的人，先生。” _什么？_

“你确定？”他再次询问，试图在脑中勾画出那个场景：小小的男孩手中举着枪，对准世界上最危险的男人然后扣下扳机， _不，不可能是这样。_ “等我们到了之后立刻联系Lestrade，我需要我们的人作为第一应答者，明白了吗？”

“明白先生，事实上在有人听到枪响之后已经拨打了999，Lestrade就在线上，您现在想要跟他说话吗？”

Mycroft仅仅迟疑了一下，随后他拿起电话，迈出车外向221B走去，“Lestrade？”

“这他妈是什么情况？”那男人的声音听起来怒火中烧，Mycroft听出他正在驱车赶来的路上。

“我也正要弄明白这是什么情况，我先不会挂断。”Mycroft把电话按了静音，向楼上跑去。尽管事后他绝对不会承认，可当他看到Jim Moriarty倒在地板上，鲜血正在他身下积成一小滩时，他惊得下巴都要掉下来了。Sherlock正将一个小小的男孩拥在怀里，那男孩看起来全然处于震惊的恐惧中。

“Mycroft。”Sherlock的声音略高，他轻轻摇晃着John的身体，眼睛惊恐的张大了，他不断诱哄着，试图激起那苍白的男孩一点其他的反应。不要只是一味地颤抖。

“告诉我发生了什么，Sherlock。”Mycroft命令道。他低头看了一眼自己的腕表，他们还有五分钟，之后这间公寓便会被强行闯入，地狱失控，群魔即将狂舞。

“我枪杀了——”Sherlock开始说话。

“不准对我说谎，Sherlock！我会帮助John，但我需要了解这里到底发生了什么！”他的情绪正在失控，所幸极是……或者所不幸极是，这种情况只在他处理与自己兄弟有关的事情时才会发生。

Sherlock思考了一下，他低下头去，对上John那双凝望向他的深蓝眼眸，那里有一层水汽氤氲其上，“我将John当做诱饵，引诱Moriarty出来。他压在John的身上，他在伤-伤害他所以我想解决掉他然后我们就打起来了……然后他-他突然成了我-我！他成了我，Mycroft！”Sherlock的面庞痛苦的扭曲起来，那张苍白的脸庞上染上一层病态的红晕，思绪翻腾在惟有他自己的大脑才能触及的折磨中。

“谁枪杀了Moriarty，Sherlock？我需要知道这一点。”他重新拿出手机，如果John真的是那个开枪的人，那么他便要告知Lestrade采取下一步行动。

“他马上就要杀了我……我-我自己马上就要杀了自己，然后John开枪了……John救了我，他救了我Mycroft！”Mycroft抬起脚步走出房间，而Sherlock依旧在止不住的胡言乱语。

“Lestrade，你还在听吗？”

“在，我快到贝克街了。”

“是John，John杀了Moriarty，不是Sherlock。”

“什么？！怎么会-为什么？”

“他是为了保护自己和Sherlock，这属于自卫行为，但无论如何，我的弟弟或者我，我们任何一个人都不希望John的文件里出现这样一条记录，我想你也不会同意这样的事发生的，对不对？”电话另一头一片沉默，“见鬼Lestrade，按我说的做！”他厉喝道，心里怒火中烧，而这怒气是对着自己来的，他恼恨自己怎么会让事情发展至此，那个真正依照本心与道德准则行事的他怎么就没在当时跳出来呢？

“好。”电话那头传来一句简短的应答。

“很好，现在我要求你，一个人，把那个男孩带回警局，他在那里接受调查的每一个过程你都要现场陪同，明白吗？他做案情陈述的时候，见他母亲的时候，任何一场会面，任何一次访谈，我很确信那些人肯定会给他来上一场强奸康复治疗，我要你在上述的每个环节中都在那里，确保John绝对不要承认自己射杀了Moriarty。”再一次的，电话那一头陷入沉默之中，而楼下却传来阵阵嘈杂声，警察已经到了，“Lestrade？”

“是，我会照顾好那男孩……那他真的射杀了他吗？我是说，是他一个人干的这事儿，不是Sherlock唆使的？”

“事情就是你所看到的那样，没错，那是他自己所做。” _可悲的是，我想真正将John的命运囚锁入笼、推入既定轨道的，并非Sherlock和我，而恰恰是他自己，_ “你到了吗？”

“到了，我现在正在上楼，又有两辆车停到了路边。”

Mycroft挂上电话，回到房间，他看到了John，那小小的男孩死死抓着Sherlock的衬衫，关节发白，颤抖扭曲的手正试图把自己的大拇指塞进嘴巴里，宛如被绞紧了神经，Mycroft的心在这漫长的六年中突然间第一次真真切切疼痛起来，这男孩正在绝望的退却，退回到他大脑深处，年轻的魂魄震颤不已，无法承受自己手染鲜血的事实。而就在此刻，Mycroft明白自己必须将这两人分开，抢在那群无知的警察将他们撕扯开来之前，以免造成更多的伤害。“Sherlock，他们来了，你也明白这无可回避，但我向你保证，John会被交到一个好人手里。我给Lestrade打了电话，他会赶来接他走，没有别人，我发誓。但是现在，你得走了。”他这样告诉他的兄弟，而他那年轻的弟弟此刻正陷在感情的乱流中，震恐、茫然、怒火、伤怀，还有太多太多，那些已从这个男人面上阔别多年的、Mycroft从未见到过的情感一起涌现。Sherlock的手指牢牢环抱着John的身子，Mycroft轻轻触碰他的手指，温柔的将它们掰开。他的弟弟痛苦嘶鸣，宛如心口皱缩在了一起，“让他走。”他再次说道，那只被牢牢环住脖颈的泰迪熊又一次浮现在他眼前，然而它现在却已支离破碎，填充物交缠团抱着挤出线缝的裂口，一只明亮的眼珠掉落在地，不知所踪。

“John。”Sherlock声音沙哑低沉的呼唤，Mycroft最终还是将那男孩交到了Lestrade手里，探长的脸色同样苍白，当他看到那个平素包裹在冷酷的面具下刻薄而不近人情的男人此刻倒在床上溃不成军的模样时，他的眼睛不禁瞪大了。

他们把John送走了，交到了那个能被贿赂收买、但同样坚定可靠的双手中。Mycroft心神疲惫，他恍惚感觉自己正面对着一盘偌大的棋局，惟有那个能够真正一掷千金、又 _慧绝常人_ 的棋手才能成为最后的赢家。他亲眼见证着Sherlock一次又一次如过山车般的崩溃，风声鹤唳，草木皆兵，只需针毫大小的刺激，就能让他的弟弟从平静温顺的状态跌入深渊，变成怒火盈天、争斗不休的困兽。同样的事情发生了一次又一次，Sherlock厉声诅咒着所有试图问他问题的人，律师，公务人员，但当需要他证明是自己射杀了Moriarty时，他就会毫无保留地回答所有问题，绝望的试图告诉所有人，是他，不是John。

最后他们做出了他的判决，十年有期徒刑——至少书面文件是这么说的。而与此同时，Mycroft则旋转着指尖的白兰地大肚酒杯，杯中XO级的拿破仑干邑*轻轻摇晃，他大笑着，与一个又一个人熟络的攀谈，那些不知餍足的将手伸向他兄弟所涉案子的人，那些贪婪之徒，那些官方人员，那个和John交谈过的精神病专家，那个驱车将Sherlock送往警局的警员，那些人最终都默认了他的要求，然后顺便再抱上一杯热巧克力回家带给他们的妻子，有时也可能是一些别的，一些更加直接了当的标志着“协议达成”的东西。这着实让他恶心，当最后一个奴颜婢膝的蠢才捧着两张对他而言根本微不足道的国家大剧院现场演出的门票、毕恭毕敬退出门外时，他的心底泛上一股深深的挫败感。

通过以上他所斡旋周转的一切，换来了Sherlock能够依然坐在这里，说话说的唾沫横飞的结果。此处是Anthea在美国租下的一个度假套房， _现在他们已经离John尽可能的远，我想这大概是对每一个人而言最好的结果了。_ 在操纵了那么多人、贿赂了那么多人之后，Mycroft提醒自己，这是所能预想的最好结局。 _无论是对Sherlock而言，对John而言，对我而言，对监狱系统而言，这都再好不过。_ Mycroft清楚，如果让他的兄弟坐在一间监狱的小囚室中整整一天，那么Sherlock的大脑绝对会加速冲向绝望崩溃的深渊，甚至再来谋杀了那些刺激他暴躁神经的监犯们。不，还是给Sherlock另外一项任务为好，让他挂上铅球、沉入水下，行之有效的抹掉他在世界上的一切痕迹，然后留他在美国继续破案，或许他还能找出来Moriarty残存未毁的蛛丝大网，将那些儿童色情变态们和性骚扰癖们一炬以焚，这才是事情应有的样子，虽然一切并不容易，但这正是Mycroft永远会做的，过去会做，将来依然要继续承担，为了保护他的弟弟，为了保护大英帝国。

****今天** **

“所以我们的John近况如何？我听说他在这之后经历了一连串的事情，但现在已经做好了重返校园的准备，是这样吗？”Mycroft向Lestrade问道。那男人眼睛底下挂着两个大大的眼袋，Mycroft注意到他平时总在手中把玩的结婚戒指现在已经不翼而飞。

“他崩溃了。”Greg只这样说了一句。

“啊，我已经预想到了这一点，但他是个坚强的小伙子，我已经给他配了最好的精神病专家，我相信她肯定正在试图帮助他，让他理解自己脑中真正发生的事情。”

“你相信？ ** **你相信！**** ”Lestrade咆哮起来，猛然将他手中的杯子摔向墙角。琥珀色酒浆泼洒而出，杯子应声而碎，水晶碎片四散飞溅在地板上。“你根本就没有好好看过那个孩子的眼睛，Mycroft！John Watson再也不存在了！Sherlock都对此确信无疑，而你居然还敢在这儿说‘我相信她肯定正在试图帮助他’？操你妈逼，我受够了！”探长话落起身。 _又来了。_ Mycroft叹了口气，他和探长坐在一起交流的时候，同样的情形已经发生过三次了。他的用意是好的，完全有一颗热忱的心，但这场全由他自我意识主宰的战斗不断刺激着Mycroft的神经。 _该结束了，我也受够了，把这事塞进密室里吧，从此隔绝掉一切人的视线。_

“Greg，”他说着，痛苦的揉了揉脸，“你之前已经这样发作过一次了，是不是？如果你不想再受雇于我，只要简单的说一句不即可，我马上就会停止对里兹打款，再也不会来叨扰你。但不管怎样，鉴于你是那三起案子的直接参与者，我希望你在有关John、Victor以及Baskervile的处理上保持沉默，管好嘴巴。”他补充道，声音异常严肃。

“我只是……我需要休息。”两个男人都叹息一声，一人的叹息声充满了战败后的挫败感，另一人则是对这场毫无悬念、实在无法尽兴的胜利感到满意。

“当然，我理解，你在John的事情上提供了很大助力，但我已经安排好了人手二十四小时轮班盯着他，极有可能盯到他毕业之后。我是真的在乎他，Lestrade，尽管我知道事情看起来不像如此，但我为了保护他已经做出了艰难的选择，而他在我的照料下将得到比其他任何人所能提供的都要好的保护。所以，我请你重新考虑一下自己的辞职申请，等你冷静下来之后，我们可以再坐回来谈谈这个问题。”Mycroft故意挂上了一个怜悯的笑容，Greg微微低垂着肩，走出了房间。

过了没几分钟，他身侧口袋的手机便震动起来。有人给他的私人手机打了电话。 _仅有的几个有我这个电话的号码的人，其中Sherlock现在情绪低落，不可能给我打电话；Anthea正在隔壁的房间……还有John。_

他看了看来电显示，却并没有认出来对方的电话号码。“这里是Mycroft Holmes。”他接了电话，顺便按下桌上的按钮，呼叫Anthea进屋来。

“M-Mycroft。”他听见电话的另一端传来一个颤抖的声音。

“John？”他询问，却只听到了电话挂断的空响声，这时Anthea走进屋子来。“John？”他厉声再次呼唤了一次，巨大的恐慌开始进驻体内，“Anthea，那监控视频转到我的手机上来，通知Travis我正在下楼，让他备好车。”

“先生？”Anthea问道，Mycroft正披上外衣，一把迅速抓起他的雨伞。

“John，他恐怕有麻烦。”

Mycroft花了十五分钟才确定那个男孩的目的地指向哪里，他满心祈祷着自己能够及时赶到，阻止那男孩的行动。 _事情怎么会变成这样？事情怎么会变成这样？我明明已经妥善安置好了一切，John为什么还是要执意跳下去？_ 这点让他困惑、让他恶心、让他恐惧，阴影咬住他的心头，他恐怕自己或许已经错失了什么致命的线索，导致了他对John彻彻底底的误判，从而直接引向整件事情的终章，以John的自杀收尾。 _ _我都做了点什么？__ 透过车窗他看到那男孩弱小的颤抖着的身影，双手紧紧抓着护栏，就站在那里。“停车！”

“John！等等！”他大吼出声，冲下车来，以他曾以为自己早已丧失了二十余年的灵活与敏捷，不顾一切的向John冲了过去。John仅仅迟疑了一瞬，然而那男孩的脖颈以某种方式拉伸绷紧了，这点迹象直接向他确认，John会跳下去的，无论发生什么，John都会选择跳下去的。那头金发消失在护栏后的一瞬，他的保镖们纷纷冲下车来的一瞬，Mycroft纵身跃起，扑向那个男孩，他竭尽全力伸长手臂，抓住了John的脚腕，随后他尽力向后拉扯，尽管这可能会给男孩的肌肉带来鞭挞般灼烧撕扯的疼痛—— _但也总比让他摔得粉身碎骨好_ ——直到最后将两人安全带回地面。他的手臂紧紧拥抱着John的胸膛，John太重要了，不可或缺，无可取代，他怀中这瑟瑟颤抖的孩子，这是他兄弟的所有心之所向，牵扯着他的每一根神经。 _而这就是为什么Sherlock永远不会让那只泰迪熊离开他身边的原因，John让他真正感受这个世界，给予他远超连他自己都能想象的巨大改变。_ Mycroft无声的对着自己大笑起来，这笑容更多地是某种宽慰的情绪，庆幸自己即使将这男孩接在了怀里，而心中另有一部分，那种存在于他弟弟和John之间的感情联结，此刻似乎已真正进入到他的胸口，而他则感到前所未有的澈净明通，真正尝到了这份牵绊。

“对不起，对不起，对不起。”Travis帮助Mycroft将男孩抬到后座上去，而John全程一直在不断的重复着这句话，Mycroft告知司机先开车遛上一圈，而他自己则转身凝视着John，他将手放到男孩的头上，轻哼着抚慰他，注视着男孩如何在他的安抚下一点一点平静下来。这都是Sherlock，全都是Sherlock，将他脑中的丝弦编制成结拧咬交错，随之创造了那些独属于自己的专属按钮，让John完全依附于他，只接受他，为他一人而活。“M-Mycroft？”John轻声问，那双蓝色眸子中恢复了几许清明。

“你没事了，John。”

“对不起，求求你别生我的气，我也不想让事情变成这样的。”John死死咬住自己的唇，新来的泪水又源源不断从他眼中涌出。 _去死吧Sherlock。_ Mycroft叹息一声，将男孩更紧的拥入怀中，尽管他与他的兄弟不同，他不是那种喜欢和人拥抱的类型。

“你觉得这都是你的错？”他问道，John在他怀中点了点头，而这正是他意料之中的答案。 _这就是原因了，哦Sherlock。_ Mycroft忍不住因得出答案的胜利感而微笑起来，但紧接着又为自己新搜集到的数据眉头深锁。John是那种心善如水的人，同时又有火一般的勇气与金子般无上的忠诚，这正是第一步便牢牢吸引住Sherlock眼光的品质，也解释了Sherlock为何苦苦执著于此，同样，这些也成为了驱动着John试图把自己丢进桥下冷冰冰河水中的动力。而这男孩并无一丝过错，却仍将所有的罪责大包大揽，他除了想要保护自己在乎的人之外什么都没做。只有那个一头深色卷发、迫切渴求着占有吞噬蚕食挥霍的人，才是那个唯一有能力驯服这男孩的人。

“John，看着我。”他将他推开一点，好看进那双伤怀而破碎的蓝色中去，“过去所发生的一切，甚至是Moriarty的死，这一切都不是你的过错，错在我和Sherlock身上，但绝对没有你的，你明白我的意思吗？”John垂下眼去，明白无误的显示着“不明白”的含义，他根本不相信Mycroft对他刚才所说的哪怕只言片语。“好吧，为什么你认为这些都是你的错？”车辆继续向前行驶，Mycroft这样询问道。

“因-因为是我登上的那个聊天室，我想要和Sherlock待在一起，我想要引诱Moriarty出来……我-是我让Sherlock进了监狱，我造成了这一切！”John竭尽全力想让自己保持冷静，他相当勇敢的尽了最大的努力，可是话到最后，男孩爆发出来的那声哭泣，凄凉绝望是Mycroft平生仅闻，见者动容，闻者落泪。如此纯真，显而易见，Mycroft明白John对自己的这些指控实际都无关紧要，可John就是将它们看得很重，相信它们是当下局面的万恶之源。John在自责，为了那些…… _不，我不认为这是你唯一自责的理由，John，Sherlock或许有能力将某些倾向从你的认知中移除，可你远要比那聪慧得多，所以你到底在为什么不断对自己求全责备？为什么要将这些表现的……噢。_ “我很-很抱歉。”

“John，我想要问你一些事情，好吗？”他温柔的询问，男孩的思绪现在脆弱易折，一触即碎，而眼下这个正切要害的问题也许对他来说太过了一点。John点点头，认真地听着Mycroft的问话，“你为什么这样责备你自己？原因并不单纯的是你认为是你导致Sherlock入狱，对不对？”

“什-什么？我不明白啊。”John轻声说，向后稍稍撤了点身子。

“你。”Mycroft顿住了，他重新向自己确定这件事的重要性，这个问题必须要被说清楚，而Mycroft是唯一一个愿意做这些肮脏工作的人，将杂草连根拔除，以培育花儿再次盛放，“你自责，是因为你想要留下。”John的面庞微微扭曲，他无法掩藏自己的真实情感，那些他深深藏于内心深处的，都是无可辩驳的真相，“因为你不够强大，没有能力驾驭Sherlock提供给你的那些东西，反而让他驾驭了你，这话听起来对吗？”

“我……我……”John紧紧闭上双眼，试图让自己隔绝外界的声音，陷入沉睡状态，但他最终却听见了无数种声音，他们都在说着话。人们总是把John称呼为受害者，称他为Sherlock的受害者，而在这整个的过程中，John已经成功使自己确信，是自己利用了Sherlock，好让自己摆脱那些旧日的生活施加在他肩膀上的重压。 _蠢货Sherlock，你怎么能没想到这一环？我怎么能没想到这一环？_

“没关系的，John，嘘。”Mycroft尽最大努力，试图安抚这男孩的情绪，他将John重新拥回怀中，把自己的姿势调成一个John更为熟悉的姿态，他知道Sherlock会喜欢这样抱人的，“你有这样的感觉是没关系的，你什么也没有做错，你真的什么也没有做错，我需要你明白这一点，Sherlock搞砸了——”当这些话语从他嘴中飞出来的一瞬，John猛然坐直了身子，将他的肩膀向外推了一些。

“你为什么-为什么要这么说？你不明白！”男孩的声音强硬无比，尽管那音调因为他的鼻音有些拔高。

“John，他确实爱你，我并不想否认这一点，因为坦诚而言，我从未见过他像对待你一样对待任何人。”微小的笑意爬上John的面颊。

“但是，我想说的是，他伤害了你——”

“不他没有！是我想要跟他做爱的！”

“拜托，先听我说完，好吗？”Mycroft说道，他不想再听到那些话语从这张只有十四岁大的小嘴里说出来了，“不如从这个角度看一看：比方说你需要在一年之内，保持每天早晨做一百个俯卧撑的运动量，一开始会十分困难，但到了这一年将要结束的时候，你就可以轻轻松松的完成一百个的任务量了，对吗？”John点点头，但Mycroft明白，这男孩还没明白俯卧撑与他和Sherlock之间的关系有何相干。“但如果这时候你身边出现了某人，他们告诉你你只需要每天做十个，剩下的九十个交给他们就好，这样的话，事情就会变得相当简单，但到了一年将尽的时候，你就无法拥有那样强健的体魄。”Mycroft结束了自己的小故事，他有些为自己抽象思考的能力自豪，能将如此复杂的事情转化为这样一种形式讲出。

“所以……我不应该-嗯……”John有些迷糊的支吾起来，他伸出小手，揉了揉水汽朦胧的眼睛。

“Sherlock帮助你减轻了俯卧撑的任务量，但却让你失去了自己完成这些事情的能力。这样可以接受吗？”John沉思了一会儿，美妙的三分钟淙淙淌过，他抬起眼来，生命的光火重新回到那对眸中。

“所以，你是说Sherlock是在尝试帮助我照顾我，但长远来看，这样的帮助反而对我有害？”

“大致说来，就是这样的。”Mycroft点了点头，他微笑起来，几乎可以看出那男孩耸肩动作中所包含的宽慰情绪。一旦这些乱作麻线的困惑过去，John看起来应该就可以解决掉那些在他脑中作乱的情感，并且弄明白自己为什么会产生这样的感情。 _聪明的男孩，你比其他任何人想象的都要强大得多，是不是？_ 那些困惑，Mycroft明白，是一场裹挟疯狂与愤怒呼啸席卷而过的飓风，它摧折树木横贯原野，而若是John一人独困于密密匝匝的深山老林中……好吧，无怪乎这孩子会用头不停的撞桌子，把自己撞得头破血流也不肯停下呢。“我能再问你一些其他问题吗，John？一个建立在纯理论上的问题？”John再次点了点头，“如果Sherlock现在能重新回到你的身边，继我方才讲给你的那些话之后，你还会接受他吗？”

Mycroft高度集中起自己全部的注意力，密切观察着John每一个微小的肢体动作，他的双眼，他手指的抽动，他的一切一切，只求最后的结果不要是那个错误的选择，同时也可能是他这一生中所作的最为重要的抉择。Mycroft的确能将两个人重新带回正常的生活轨迹中，但他不允许同样的错误再出现第二次，他与Sherlock不同，他还没有疯掉。如果John能明白自己独立而活是一件多么重要的事，从而不在依附于Sherlock的话，Mycroft紧接着就会跟他的兄弟再进行一场愉快的交谈，而谈话最终的结果，最好还是让他的兄弟开心为好。

“会的。”John毫不犹豫的脆生生的答道，Mycroft试图不让自己流露出挫败失望的神色，这男孩还是什么都没有学到，仅凭这一点，他就不会再让Sherlock看见John一眼，至少也要等到John成年为止。

“为什么？”但他还是得问一句，毕竟好奇是他几乎并不存在的缺点中的一个。

“因为我觉得孤独。”这……这不是他意料之中的答案，“Sherlock也很孤独。”这更是远超他的设想，即使经历过这些他所知的一切坎难后，John依然牵挂着Sherlock是否身处痛苦之中。 _你真的不值得他，Sherlock。“_ 你觉得……嗯……十年的话，他还会想要跟我在一起吗？”John问道，带着一种令人心口发痛的纯真。

“我发自内心的确信这一点，John。”Mycroft说道，他思考着自己回去要怎样跟Sherlock说起这件事，到底要将他们两人分开多久，“拿着，这是Sherlock给你写的便条，他想要我在他入狱之前把这个交给你。”Mycroft递给John一张纸，脑中回想起在自己登上前往美国的飞机前，Sherlock强行将之塞进自己口袋中的情景。出乎他的意料，John打开纸，将里面的内容大声读了出来。

“亲爱的John，我希望这纸能代替我见证你一切安好。写下这些文字，对我而言是件弥足艰难的事情，我已然开始想念你的触碰，你的笑声，你的发，你的一切，John，我想念着我们的一切。我很抱歉，这场幻梦结束的如此仓促，而在你最需要我的时候，我甚至不能够伴你身旁，而这一点，是在我们相处过的所有时光中，唯一令我追悔莫及的一部分了。我要你对我做出你的承诺，答应我，你一定会成为一名医生，不要理会那些愚笨的混蛋笑话你痴人说梦的鬼话，你知道，我全心全意的相信你，而你要做的一切，就是去全心全意的相信自己。等到我出狱之后，我希望能在那些我们一起读过的医学书目上看到你的名字，至少三本，好吗？我会在这里为你守候，John，如果在我出狱之后，你依然对我心怀渴望，那么我便与你长存，永不离弃。我会永远为你守候。爱你的，Sherlock。”

John微笑起来，他温柔的拂去沾湿信纸的泪迹，抬起眼来，望向Mycroft。说道:

“为他守候。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *three fingers：三个手指深，一般以一中指之长为准，约两英寸
> 
> *疯狂就是重复做相同的事却期待不同的结果：这话据说是爱因斯坦说的，也有人说是本尼·富兰克林说的，但事实上俩人谁也没说过这句话。由于政客们着实喜爱这句话，沙龙里经常聚集着把这句名言警句到处用的人。这话的本意应该指的是锲而不舍金石可镂的执着精神
> 
> *里兹：英格兰西约克郡城市，服装工业发达，详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leeds
> 
> *布列特黑麦威士忌（Bulleit Rye Whiskey）：此酒曾在旧金山世界烈酒大赛（San Francisco World Spirits Competition）上拿到双金大奖，据网站上显示，买上三十毫升一小小杯的试尝版都要四美元（合人民币二十七元？），麦哥平日的腐败生活可见一斑，我们劳苦大众可以去检举他了。详见https://www.masterofmalt.com/whiskies/bulleit/bulleit-rye-whiskey/
> 
> *拿破仑干邑（Courvoisier XO）：法国名酒，1983年曾获法兰西之光的称号，1986年在世界名酒大赛中或XO称号，1994年因其最佳干邑的XO帝国而获西里尔辉煌勋章。看在阿花和小夏的份上，我们劳苦大众还是不要去检举麦哥了。详见http://courvoisier.com/cn/


	13. Between Two Lungs 命理交缠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我……我是个可耻的骗子！【捂脸遁地走】我最近太堕落了沉迷于看文无法自拔【再次捂脸】不管怎么说第二部算是完结了，小阿花长到了十九岁，可以出去见见外面的世界了【诶  
> 第三部第四部会放到221D和随缘上（也许还有花坛？宝宝家最近突然登不上去ORZ），我想的是在国内的两个坛子里每更完一部再整体放到AO3上来，如果会给哪些看文的小伙伴造成不便，可以跟我在评论区里或者lofter上说【其实我就是懒才不告诉你们呢】  
> 总之，在AO3上贴吧上lofter上还有群里的小伙伴们的一路支持，永远爱你们~

“太多的理智也许会变成疯狂——而其中最为疯狂的一种，即是目睹到生活的真实面目，而非它本应是的模样。”

——Dale Wasserman*

****枪击事件一个月之后** **

Sherlock在房间里来来回回的走着，他的手不时神经质的猛然拂过头发，牙齿死死咬住下唇。这不公平，不止不公平，这是错误的，错误的无趣的愚蠢的！John没了他根本无法存活，理由与那些一点意义都没有的说法无关，什么John睡不惯他现在的床了一类，不是，事实是一个完全科学的依据，可以佐证他的论点，那男孩现在已经被训练的完全依附于他而活。John是个坚强的孩子，没错，这也是Sherlock当初选择他的原因，但现在，Sherlock已经把那些固执强硬的手脚双腿全部从男孩身上削去了，他把他细细雕刻成一个精美华丽的雕塑，John也已经习惯了自己这样的状态，可现在……现在这具雕塑身体里支撑的骨架被抽走， _我不在他身边，我没法继续支撑他了。_

“如果你不肯帮助FBI解决那些陈年旧案，也不肯听从Mycroft的教诲的话，那你能不能最起码的先出去，去门外台阶上坐着。”Anthea的声音在这个小房间里响起来，语气切换成一副公事公办的态度，“Mycroft的飞机已经降落，他为你在Florida买下了这座度假屋，如果他发现你让这些钱的作用全部见了鬼的话，他会十分不悦的。”

Sherlock转了转眼珠，但他还是决定抓住一切可能的机会，尽最大可能的搜集所有片段信息，以最终找到他的John的所在，“他和John说话了吗？他把那封信给John了吗？”

那些在手机上快速移动的手指停下来了，Anthea转过脸来，直面向Sherlock，她眼中挤出一点假惺惺的怜悯之色，但即使那份同情发自内心，也只能让现在的Sherlock感到寒冷，感到孤独，“能不能听我句话，出去坐着，面朝大海，春暖花开，等着Mycroft过来？”

“好吧。”他快速答道。

Anthea叹息一声，若无其事的回转过身，同时回答了Sherlock方才问的问题，“他说他会等你。”而这句话对Sherlock而言便意味着一切。

“他真说了？”Sherlock的脸庞微微扭曲，他试图在脑中描绘出那幅画面，John小小的嘴唇中如何吐出来的那些话语，他蓝色的眸子如何微光闪动，他阅读那封信时漂亮的小脸上是怎样的神情，“他当时具体什么情况？他难过吗？难过还是开心？”

“门外台阶，现在。”Anthea用一只手指向那扇玻璃推拉门，另一只手继续打字。

Sherlock开门的时候嘴里嘟囔个不停，空气中飘来大海微微腥咸的气息，暖意弥漫，将他轻柔的包裹起来。阳光传递着热力，在他皮肤上留下刺痛的触感。他坐到某个看起来像是吊床的椅子上，Mycroft选的公寓临近大海，Sherlock看着白色的沙滩被涌起的浪潮推上岸的水花打湿，变成湿润的深色。一些沙粒随着潮水退回海洋中，但被留下的那些却被压的更加坚实，色泽更加深沉，躺在海滩上聆听着海水的翻涌声。Sherlock不得不捂上耳朵隔绝这些声音，进入到自己的思维宫殿中，他在自己宫殿中的那间沉静安然的房间中得到了少许的慰藉，除此以外的整个世界的声音都纷纷在这里的寂静中淡去。

这个房间是他专门为了John而建，正如那个男孩本身一般，这屋子同样经过多次变易。它由地底深处的土牢中而生，那里关押着Victor、Baskervile事件的噩梦、以及Moriarty的身影。那时他对John并未有多么认真，只是漫不经心的让他同这些卑微的底层回忆共生，与隐匿其间的野兽同存在他脑子里。然而之后，在他与John第一次做爱以后，Sherlock将那间屋子中的所有东西都搬了地方，挪到了地下室往上两层的办公区去。那间屋子装上了一面半圆的窗户，玻璃是蔚蓝的，外界的光芒可以从中照射到屋子里，John给予他的一切美好回忆都在这光芒之下闪闪发亮，每当黑暗想要从地牢中爬行蜿蜒而出时，这些光芒总会另之退避三舍。

然而，当Sherlock真正想要把John留在身边时，这个房间再次被抛弃了，他与John共同搬到了位于主层的书房中去。这间书房宽广明亮，家具由奢豪的红木制成，覆盖着巧克力色的皮革，砖瓦砌成的壁炉站在角落里，在紫金色的波斯地毯上洒下柔和的火光。这里的整体格调温暖而舒适，他拥着John窝在宽敞的沙发上，两人一同注视着那些摆放在桌布上的小物件，这些东西为他提供了一个良好的备忘录，提醒着他那在贝克街开始的新生活的方方面面。他最喜欢的部分是一台爱迪生的留声机，那机子上了年头，通体由深色的樱桃木制成，黄铜在上面雕刻出月牙状的纹路。每次他来到这间屋子时，第一件事总是要先去这台留声机前驻足一番。John每次呻吟着呼唤Sherlock的名字的声音不断从中播放出来，Sherlock只要随手拿过这屋子中的一个物件，那些记忆就会如潮水般将他淹没，他心满意足的沉浸其间，直到将真实的John抱在怀里的那一刻才会离开。

只是现在，John枪杀了Moriarty，那些阴暗的不见天日的趁此机会在思维宫殿中猖狂到了前所未有的地步。Sherlock已经将这里的整个一层献给了他的男孩，每一个小小的物体上都反射着他们的过往，那些美妙的回忆曾被John张扬的洒遍整间餐厅，无处不在的生动的存活着。除此之外，这层还有华丽高大的入口和数不胜数的其他房间，当他们二人再次相聚时，这些房间也会被填的满满当当的。他的思维宫殿是一件华丽雍容的杰作，枝形吊灯枝杈交错着悬挂其上，大烛台安静的燃烧着光芒，巨大的玻璃窗雕琢着波浪般起伏的紫红色纹路，那些有色玻璃甚至可以在幽冥处生出光亮。

Sherlock走到书房中柔软的皮革沙发前，然后平躺下来。他深深吸一口气，闭上了双眼。他的思绪逐渐归于平静，那些惊涛骇浪慢慢消亡跌落。一点温暖的重量压上了他的身子，John发间甜蜜的气息充盈了他的鼻腔，男孩跑进屋中，脆声欢笑着，软软的爬到他身上蜷成一团。 _这就对了，_ 他自己这样想着， _你属于我，John，永远属于我。_ “Sherlock，”一个来自远方的声音呼唤着他，侦探睁开双眼，看见他的John在他眼前灰飞烟灭，变成一团零落的云气。“Sherlock！”那个声音大吼起来，他逼迫着自己走出这间屋子，走出他大脑唯一的休憩之地，然后就听到那个声音似乎离的更近了些，“Sherlock！”这是他兄长的声音，这个认知彻底将他拖离了房间，回到那个乏味的世界中，那里没有John，他唯有逼迫着自己，才得以继续生存。

“到底怎么了？”Sherlock对他厉吼出声，阳光刺痛了他的眼睛，他忍不住眯了眯眼。一点黑色的阴影进入到他的视线中，黑影蚕食了太阳，给了Sherlock足够的空间去适应这里的光线。

“早上好，小弟弟。”Mycroft说道，他的声音中有些许被逗乐的痕迹，“你又去他的房间里了？现在那里已经扩展到多大了，嗯？”

“不关你事。”Sherlock站起身来，推开他的哥哥，向屋中走去，远离阳光带来的热量，“你干嘛非得把我送到这个人间炼狱中来？那些说自己超级喜欢阳光的人，不是些已经八十岁的老头，就是在说谎，或者两者皆是。至少在监狱里我还不至于沦落到去演绎那些上了年纪的老家伙，他们出轨的妻子，他们那些‘积极活跃’的社区生活。”Sherlock淬了一口，将自己戏剧化的扔进沙发里，那沙发被漆成某种古怪的海水绿色，“哦，对了，我给你带了几本宣传册，这本看起来就挺不错，每周三他们都会登一些毛衣编织或者海洋有氧健身的东西。”他指了指扔在桌子上的小册子们。

“看来你在这儿过得挺自在，Sherlock。”Mycroft无视了他弟弟一脸被冒犯的神情，在他对面坐了下来，“这很好。”

“为什么？为什么好？”Sherlock迅速站起身，他已经开始对谈话的走向感到不悦，先前和John被迫分离，这已经让他不得不从他的游戏中脱身而出， _这不可接受，我需要John。_ “John怎么样？他问到我了吗？”尽管Mycroft已经为掩盖自己脸上的神情而做出了努力，Sherlock还是无可避免的感到一阵刺痛，“怎么回事？”

“Sherlock，你必须明白，”Mycroft微微一顿，“Anthea，麻烦给我们泡杯咖啡来，好吗？谢谢你。”Mycroft直到自己的助理走进厨房，才继续道，“你伤到了John，Sherlock。” _什么？我没有，他爱我，他需要我！_

“我一直在保护他，Mycroft，我没有——”

“我不知道怎么跟你解释才能让你理解，老实说我甚至都不知道你是否具备理解这样的事情的能力，你和Victor在一起的时候，我曾试着对你说过这个事，但……”

“Victor不一样，你自己也说了。John需要我，没有别人能照顾好他，我需要他！”Sherlock大吼起来，感情不受控制的汹涌而出，到了让他震惊的地步。这可不是他的作风，至少当他和John在一起的时候从不如此。他的John驯服了他体内那头最为疯狂残酷的野兽，一豆微光点亮，烛火摇影，笼门长锁。但当他远离了贝克街，告别了John温暖的触碰，Sherlock真切的感受到自己正在一步步腐朽风化，锈迹蔓延攀爬，笼上门锁正被一点点蚕食。

“但他不需要你，Sherlock。”Mycroft如是说道，可那个男人眉宇间流露出来的每一点细微神情、他的每一个不经意间的动作，所有这一切都在暗示着John的处境，他们被迫分离的这一个月里，John崩溃了。 _和人打架了？自残？自杀？！天哪，John！_

“你不能对我说谎，Mycroft，至少不能以John作为筹码。发生了什么？”Sherlock真正咆哮出声，一阵愤怒与恐慌交缠的颤栗在他体内升腾，那是响彻他大脑边缘的一章开场白，预示着大地震毁天灭地的到来。

“那是我的错，好吧，至少是我的疏忽。从那次的失败中，我才看到你是如何任凭一己之好，将John压迫在自己的阴影下。”

“发生了什么？”Sherlock抓紧了身下垫子的流苏。

“在他的学校中爆发了一场打斗，一些还没进化完全的人类嘲笑John，导致他对其中一个展开了袭击。” _这才是我的男孩。_ “显然，他的母亲正在工作，因此无法来将他接走。” _意料之中，她根本不配得到John，我的John，_ “随后他给我打了电话，又在我们刚接通时掐断了电话，我一路追踪他赶到了伊钦大桥，就在他……在他做出某些傻事之前。” _我很抱歉我不在你身边，John，我会找到一条能够回到你身边的路的，我发誓。_

“所以怪我咯？”Sherlock气的七窍生烟，他的男孩差点自杀，因为他的爱人不在他的身边，而事实上，把他弄出国去的罪魁祸首正是Mycroft，而那混蛋此刻却坐在这里责备他。不，事情的走向可一点也不明朗。“你是那个让我被迫远离他的人，Mycroft，还是你真以为我是自愿来这里的？”

“这不是他做这件事的原因，Sherlock。”Mycroft按压着鼻梁，沮丧，关切，不确定，这些负面情绪犹如潮水一般源源不断从他的一举一动上释放出信息，“你篡改了他的思想，玩弄他的大脑，但你根本没意识到这样做会对那可怜的孩子产生什么影响，对不对？John以为你还在监狱里，而他在不断责备自己。动动你那无与伦比的大脑和演绎，Sherlock，然后告诉我，一个人究竟得是什么样的心态才能这么想问题？即使显而易见的、昭然若揭的、无可辩驳的，他们对事情的恶劣结果没有丝毫相干，上帝，Sherlock，看看你干的这些好事。”Mycroft摇摇头，脸上浮现出一个震惊的神情，这足以意味着John的行为令他感到敬畏。

 _我的男孩所做的一切都是在试图保护我。_ “如果我在那，如果我陪着他，他就不会有事的。”Sherlock嘟囔起来，Anthea端来的咖啡放在他面前的桌子上，被他直接无视了。

“这就是我想说的，Sherlock，你不可能永远陪在他身边，John首先需要依靠自己的力量成长起来，懂得如何自力更生，你可以教他行走，但不能一直将他抱在怀里，这对你们二人都只能是帮倒忙，John还年轻，你这样做甚至可能会对他的命运产生决定性的影响。”

Mycroft啜了一口咖啡，目光越过杯沿之上，毫不动摇的凝视着Sherlock。

“他看了那封信了吗？”Sherlock转而问道，他不愿意再陷入关于“什么才是帮倒忙”的争论中，他们已经在这一点上僵持不下很多年了。那些在年长的Holmes嘴里变成洪水猛兽的，都是年轻的Holmes所能给予的全部温情。

“看了。”Mycroft只是这样简单回答了一句。

“然后呢？”Sherlock追问，稍微向座子边缘挪了挪身子。

“他依然很困惑，Sherlock，但是……”

“但是什么，他想要留在我身边是不是？他会等我，天长地久的等我，对不对？”Mycroft的眉头深深皱起，这直接给了Sherlock肯定的答案，Sherlock面上浮现出一个大大的微笑。

“正如我所言，John依然很困惑，你手法精妙的绑缚住了他的思想，他现在正在试图从中挣脱出来。”

“但是？”

“他说他会等你，但你必须搞清楚，John还只是个孩子，他还有很多——”

“他说了他会等！这就是个强有力的证据，Mycroft，别想跟我否认，你就是在报复，报复我让你多做的所有书面工作，以及你用以将我保释的昂贵开销。”

“Sherlock——”

“非常好，你不必要惩罚John，让他远离他深爱的人。这就是种孩子气的报复行为。”Sherlock补充了一句，毕竟当你手握一个纯真的男孩时，他就可以成为你手中的那张王牌，不用白不用。

“因为他还没有准备好！”Mycroft厉喝一声，猛然打翻了他的杯子，在Sherlock能够做出任何回应之前，他的兄长便站起身，倚在那柄黑伞之上，身形牢牢将他笼罩住，“你会继续吞噬他，因为他依然渴望着被你吞噬，小弟弟，在你们两人中任何一个明白怎样建立一段健康的感情之前，我都不会让你再接近他。显然，那个人不会是你，那个人从不是你。”Mycroft摇着头，目光遥遥的看向地板，“五年，Sherlock，五年之后，John就长到十九岁了——”

“你不能——”

“五年！如果他依然想要和你在一起，那你们可以带着我全部的祝福随意的在对方的疯狂中抱团取暖，在那之前，你必须待在我的短期领导之下，同时为FBI工作；或者你更愿意追击Moriarty的犯罪网络，打垮他那些儿童绑架和奴隶交易的勾当。你必须随时带着一个追踪器保持联系，我们一个月检查你一次，这是要求，如果你逃开了任何一次例行检查，或者你的追踪器‘停止运转’了，我就会把你抓回来，然后确保你再也没有可能见到John第二面，明白了吗，Sherlock？”

“五年？”Sherlock轻声嘟囔，思绪沉浸在他兄长的话里，他拼命的想要找出对方话中的漏洞，好让他能够从中抽身而出，和他的John再度相聚，哪怕只有五个小时也好。没有，Mycroft没有给他留一点能与John待在一起的余地，也许他们要监视着他，如果他要摆脱的东西之一就是Mycroft的监视的话，那Sherlock就真得等上整整五年了。 _ _我需要John。__ “我-我不知道我能不能做到这一点，Mycroft。”Sherlock承认了，那点烛火在他的头脑中摇摇欲坠，行将熄灭，步步凋零，蜡油徒劳的滴滴砸落在大理石的桌面上，积成一小洼水坑。

“也许你也会成长也说不定，小弟弟，你可以将这看做一个戒除毒瘾的过程。这点顺便提醒了我，如果被我抓到你再使用任何致幻药物或者自制毒品，我就再给你加五年，这样你在John二十四岁之前就都不会见到他了。我是认真的，Sherlock，别在这方面挑战我的底线。”

这番话说得毫无用处，Sherlock已经将自己的命运封缄入档，为他先前不计后果的鲁莽之举付出了代价，而现在John也在经受着这一切的折磨。这才是Sherlock最为忧心的—— _爱人们都会这么做_ ——John会在这残酷荒凉的世界中感到孤独，那个在他臂弯里哭泣的小小男孩不得不独自面对所有的冷酷无情，即使Sherlock不被允许直接看见他，但总会有方法的，那些地方小报上总会放出消息来，他的流浪汉网络会帮助他做到这一点。

“Sherlock？”Mycroft的声音将他从自己的沉思中拉了出来。

“你会一直看着他。”这不是个疑问句。

“我会的。”

“五年？”

“五年。”

“好。”John会一直等着我，他需要我，“那我现在可以开始捣毁Moriarty的网络了吗？”

“可以。”Mycroft缓缓道，“Tech会在接下来的二十四小时内和你保持联系，帮你调试你的追踪器，之后你想游荡到哪里都可以，只是不许去南安普顿，我相信我们不需要再为此来一场谈话了，对吗？”

“对，没错，挺好。”Sherlock无视了他，直接躺倒在沙发上，手指撑在下巴底下，开始计划自己的进攻行动。如果他将一切都安排完美，让那个犯罪网络暴露在阳光之下并一举摧毁会不多不少的恰好花他五年时间，侦探不会获得任何休息时间，不会想到他的John。

这就像是某种冰窖寒室，他的大脑封存其中，冰封雪藏，直到他真正回归，找寻到那些对他而言真正重要的所在。然后，他会从那些不胜寒的高地径直冲下，摆脱一切追踪，重回John那美丽而令人心神愉悦的怀抱中。这很完美， _他会为之守候，John会为之守候。_

****五年后** **

“欢迎回来，Sherlock。”Mycroft说道，在Sherlock跨进车时冲他轻轻点了点头。

“他在哪？”这是Sherlock问的第一个问题。从乌克兰飞回的航班枯燥而乏味，但他终于将最后一个儿童色情产业链打碎，彻底击垮了Moriarty垂死的网络。已经整整五年了，这是漫长的五年，他追击着那个残酷无情、卑鄙无耻的男人留下的余孽，他们将那些小男孩和小女孩们视为赚钱工具，肆无忌惮的随意对待他们。Sherlock曾为他所看到的一切而几次无法控制住自己，那些阴暗的东西纷纷从他宫殿底部的土牢中奔腾而出，但这回他一无所有，没有John平息他脑中肆虐的狂风骤雨。侦探为了将那些黑暗困在海港中几乎完全崩溃，他等待着他的男孩的到来，将它们全部击退。

这些年来，那些阴暗面在他脑内活跃的愈发鲜明，情况远比一开始糟糕的多，那时他还期待着自己能对John的情况保有一定程度上的监视能力。倒不是说他的地下网络有多么不称职，那些流浪的男男女女从未让他失望过。一且都应归因于Mycroft，他屡屡插手自己与那些流浪汉们的交流。他所收集到的最后一点零星的关于John的信息是在那男孩十七岁的时候，那时他依然与他的母亲共同生活，但在那之后，Sherlock便对他的生活境况毫不知情。

“我也很高兴见到你。”Mycroft转了转眼睛，却只是叫司机驱车前往贝克街。

“他在哪？你为什么不让我继续盯着他？我已经有整整两年没见过他的任何一张照片了，Mycroft！整整两年！”在这些图像来源被截断的第一个月里，Sherlock几乎如同从地狱里走过一遭，但他当时正深度潜伏在犯罪组织中，若他尝试抽身而出，那些人就将置他于死地。按Mycroft所言，Sherlock已经竭其所能，做到了他分内的一切，而现在他渴求John远胜他对空气的需要。至少Sherlock是这样感觉的，他已有整整五年压抑窒息，现在空气近在眼前，但直到他再次占有它之前，Sherlock依然无法深深将那甜美的气息收入鼻腔。

“John，很好，Sherlock，他在这过去的五年里长成了一个优秀的年轻人，看来你并没能改变什么，多可惜。”

“Mycroft！”Sherlock咆哮出声，如果他无法得到自己魂牵梦萦了多年的那个答案的话，他发誓自己绝对会扑上去掐死Mycroft。

“他和一个室友合租，就住在大伦敦*区域内的白教堂区*，我们年轻的John已经准备好实现自己成为一位医生的追求，目前正就读于圣巴茨的英王医学与牙科学院*，你一定会为他感到骄傲。”

“我非常骄傲！现在带我去见他，Mycroft，权当是帮我……等下，一个室友？”他兄长说话的语气还暗示了一些东西，暗示那不单纯只是室友关系而已。

“没错，他在咖啡店里遇见的她，她在那里打工，显然，他们有相同的兴趣爱好，那是个很不错的女孩，身家清白。”

 _这不……这不对，不……事情不应该是这样的，那个女人是谁？谁告诉她她拥有将我的John抢夺过来的的资格的？ ** **不！****_ “她叫什么？”

Mycroft叹息一声，“Sherlock，我知道这对你而言很难接受，我可以想象——”

“她的名字！”

“Mary Morstan，二十一岁，他们已经交往两年了。”Mycroft告知他。

Sherlock自嘲的轻笑起来，他不明白自己为何会如此反应，但很快一丝明悟便击中了他的大脑，他的John不够坚贞，至少没有他想象的那样坚贞，但对于他的男孩而言，这段等待的时间也实在太长了，他孤独了太久。Sherlock明白，John并没有真正爱上这个……这个女人，那女人只是提供给他了一双他可以在黑暗中紧握的手，或许还会在他的面颊上印下一个纯洁的吻，来满足他对爱的需要。这没什么，这样只能证明John也多么迫切的渴求着被爱，他的生活是怎样的充满孤寂，他身上承受了多少重担，以至于他不得不转向一个卖咖啡的女孩寻求慰藉，“我知道了，谢谢你送我一程。”Sherlock向他兄弟点了点头，车子在221号房前停下，他准备下车。

“等一下，Sherlock，你已经有整整五年没见过John，我告诉你他正在和别人约会，然后你就只是说一句‘谢谢你送我一程’？不可能，给我坐回车里来。”Mycroft道，他扯住弟弟的衣袖，又把他拽了回来，“John现在过得很幸福，我不允许你伤害他或者伤害Mary。” _他不幸福，哦我可怜的John，依旧在所有人面前带着坚强勇敢的面具，我懂的。_

“我不伤害Mary。” _但她的家人就是另外一回事了，_ “还有John。” _我永远也不会伤害我的John。_ “但是，我会将他的心赢回来。现在我回归了，你不会以为这个咖啡服务员还有任何一点机会霸占John的心？认真地，Mycroft？不可能，我只需要直接到他的公寓，他就会重新回到我的怀抱里，事情本该如此。”

“如果他不呢？”

“他会的，他干嘛不？”

“如果他不，你会怎么样？”Mycroft再次询问，他的眉毛戏剧化的皱起。

“那样的话，我会让他改变想法。”Sherlock说道，同时已经想到了自己兄长的应答，“在不伤害他或者Mary的情况下。我向你承诺。现在，如果你不介意的话，我还有一些事情要做。晚安，老哥。”

“Sherlock，”Mycroft声音肃然，Sherlock本已跨出了车去，现在又将脑袋伸回来，“我信任你，别让我后悔这个决定。John现在应该已经十九岁了，但他心里依旧是个纯洁的孩子，别毁了他。”

“我永远都不会毁了我的John。”Sherlock简单说道。随后他迅速跑回自己的公寓，很显然，Mycroft有花钱雇人来每周定期清理。侦探甚至等不及脱下他的大衣—— _为什么要在耽误去见他的时间呢？_ ——他便在电脑上轻而易举的找到了John Watson与Mary Morstan两人的住址。Mary有两个妹妹，母亲早逝，父亲住在鲸湾， _完美，_ Sherlock将她家人的信息牢牢记在脑子里，就将其深深搁置在思维宫殿里那座土牢的门锁前。

当晚九点钟，Sherlock来到了John的临时住处。他站在门外，呼吸凝结成云气一般的白雾。Sherlock轻而易举的取下了门锁，进入房中，里面传出的异动令侦探感到一阵困惑，他向前潜行，凑近声音的来源。这是一阵有节奏的撞击声，配合着合拍的呻吟与低喘。一开始，Sherlock劝服自己这只是John在手淫，他还满心愉快的想着如果自己现在出现，然后帮John做完剩下的手活。John会在高潮来临时高呼出他的名字，当他一遍一遍呻吟着“Sherlock”时，那绝妙的声音会被Sherlock收录进又一张唱片中。

“Mary！哦操，Mary！”一个声音叫喊起来，Sherlock觉得自己模模糊糊辨认出来了这声音的主人，紧接着是一声音调更为尖利的呻吟。撞击声止住了，喘息充斥了整间公寓。

“John，该死的，我爱死你了。”这是个女人的声音。Sherlock无法相信自己的耳朵，他退回阴影中，从卧室的窗户向里窥去，那副景象裹挟来一阵呼啸而过的狂风，摧折百草，席卷过境。明亮的大厅中，吊灯在飓风的威力下破损砸落，粉身碎骨，烛火熄灭，深渊之门在极深处的永夜里缓缓敞开，暗影从他脑叶中蜂拥而出，犹如脱缰的野马。John，他的John，正压在一个金发女人的身上。他的脊背更宽阔了，汗水正从其上滴落，臀部缓缓前后律动着。昔年的十四岁男孩随着他所看见的John在那女人脸上落下的每一个吻跑过宫殿，亲自吹灭了所有的光亮，余下空空如也，徒留黑暗常驻。

“我也爱你，Mary。”那个本应属于他的John正用低沉的音调如是说着。这不对，Sherlock明白，但当他看到那年轻人从那娼妇身上翻身滑下时，他便意识到，John只是一个迷失的孩子而已。迷失的孩子在另一条道路上不知归途，随后被另一只恶狼擒获。这小小的男孩摊开在那张床上，依旧需要被保护，被拥抱，那是Sherlock的男孩。 _我现在就在这里，John，你不需要再担心了，Sherlock会处理好一切的，我发誓。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *戴尔·瓦瑟曼（Dale Wasserman）：美国著名剧作家，一生写作和改编了超过75部剧本。大家可能比较熟悉的是他改编的《飞越疯人院》，这部由小说改编来的剧到后来又拍成了电影，并拿了奥斯卡奖。本处引用的话来自他的剧本《我，堂吉诃德》，原文翻译未找到，自己翻的，大家凑合看
> 
> *白教堂区（White Chapel）：以圣玛丽·麦特费隆教堂命名的一个区，因其由白色石材建造，而被称为白教堂，二战时被德军轰炸严重损毁，1952年被拆除。大家可以去看一个叫《白教堂血案》的剧。详情请见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Chapel
> 
> *大伦敦（Greater London）：英格兰下属的一级行政区划之一，范围包含伦敦及其周边卫星城镇所组成的都会区，详见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greater_London
> 
> *英王医学与牙科学院（London School of Medicine and Dentistry）：这个给不知道的小天使科普一下，圣巴茨是伦敦大学（阿花原著中毕业的大学）下属的一个学术机构，这个学院又是圣巴茨医学院下属的一个学院，成立于1831年。详见http://www.smd.qmul.ac.uk/


End file.
